Always Be My Baby
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Alex Riley is abusive to his wife,Holly because he wants a son &she hasn't given him that.After he tries to kill her,she leaves him.Can she recover&rebuild her life with someone new or will she let Alex continue to make her his slave?AU.Cena,Randy&others. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo
1. Chapter 1

This is the new story. I hope you like it.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. She is an awesome writing partner. I would be lost without her.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Warning: Abuse

* * *

><p>Holly Orton Riley stood in the shadows of the room and watched Alex as he slept. She couldn't keep doing this. This twisted cycle they'd been stuck in for the last six years. Not anymore. . She had to go to her sister for help. She had to finally come clean and tell the truth. Amber had already become suspicious that her graceful sister had suddenly caught a case of clumsiness. Always bruising herself by walking into doorways or slipping on the stairs. Those excuses had worked for a while but they were quickly wearing thin and she knew now that she had to get out.<p>

She quietly packed what she could and headed out to her car. She made sure not to make any noise as to wake Alex up. She started the car and headed to her sister's house. She told herself she could tell Amber everything. As she drove to her sister's house, she had to think about everything. She had just discovered she was pregnant for the fifth time and she was scared for herself and her baby.

She had miscarried three times before during her first trimesters. Alex had been angry about them and blamed her for losing all three babies. After the beating each time, she hid out until the bruises healed enough. The last time she was pregnant, she made it to her fourth month. She honestly thought the beating would stop once she was past the point of miscarriage. But when she had an ultrasound and it showed the baby was a girl, Alex got angry. He was fine at the doctor's office when she told them it was a girl but once they got home, he was different.

_Flashback_

"_I told you we wanted a boy not a girl." Alex said once they got home._

"_I have no control over this. I thought it was a boy." She said trying not to make him mad._

"_Get rid of it. We will not have a girl."_

"_I won't get rid of it. It's our baby. You wanted a baby and now I'm giving you that." She hardly had time to brace herself before his hand connected with her face. She fell to the floor._

"_I said get rid of it." He pulled her up by her hair to him. "I wanted a boy not a girl."_

"_I won't get rid of it." She said again. _

"_You will." He walked over to the fridge and got out some drink. It looked homemade and she wasn't sure what was in it. He held the drink out to her. "Drink it."_

"_What is it?" She asked._

"_Something I made."_

"_I'm not drinking that."_

_He smirked and pulled out a 9mm handgun and pointed at her stomach. "If you don't drink, I will shoot you first in the stomach and then shoot you in the head. So, you decide do you drink it or do you die?"_

_She shook as she drank whatever it was. A few hours later she was rushed to the hospital and she lost the baby. She knew whatever was in that drink had killed the baby._

She wiped the tears as she remembered that day. She thought after that that Alex would leave her and find someone else but he didn't. Her doctor had calculated her conception date and she knew it was the day Alex once again pointed a gun at her. She hadn't wanted to be with him but he said if she didn't have sex with him, he would kill her. She asked him to wear a condom but he said he wouldn't and she would have to deal with what came next.

She pulled up in front of her sister's house and turned the car off. Her hands were shaking and she didn't know if she could go in and tell her the truth. She made her way out of the car and headed to the door. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

Amber was upstairs getting ready for bed when she heard the knock on the door. She wondered who would be here so late. She walked down the stairs and was shocked to see her sister when she opened the door.

"Holly?" She said opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Amber stepped aside and let her sister in. "So, what is going on? Did you and Alex have a fight?"

"Yeah we did." Holly said chickening out. She just couldn't tell Amber what was going on. "I'm pregnant and I haven't told him yet."

"Wow, um...congratulations. That's great. So what did you guys fight about?" Amber asked just as her husband came walking in the front door. He walked over and kissed his wife and looked at his sister in law. He'd had a suspicion for a while that she was being abused. She had all the classic signs. And he'd even tried talking to her about it once. But she'd told him to mind his own business.

"Hey baby, Holly. Everything okay?" Amber nodded and rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah. Holly and Alex just had a fight. She's going to stay here tonight and then head home in the morning. If that's okay."

"Of course. She is welcomed here anytime." Ted smiled at his sister in law.

"Great." Amber smiled. "Well Hol, you know where the guest room is."

"Thanks you guys." Holly said with a slight smile. She grabbed her bag and headed upstairs. She knew Alex would know she was gone soon and come looking for her.

"You okay babe." Ted asked Amber as they got into bed.

"I'm just worried about Holly. The last four pregnancies she has lost. I'm worried this one might be the same."

"I'm sure it will be okay." He said before kissing her.

"I hope so." She sighed as they laid down and soon were asleep.

Alex Riley woke up during the night and found his wife gone. He checked the house and realized that she had taken some clothes with her. He laughed. She was crazy if she thought she could get away from him. She was his and she would give him the son he wanted. He looked around and found some things from the doctor. He had to smile. His plan had worked. She was pregnant again. Now all she had to do was give him his son.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story so far. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. You are a great writer partner and I couldn't write this without you.

* * *

><p>Alex headed to his sister in law's house in the morning. He knew she had gone there. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He walked up and knocked on the door.<p>

"Alex, how's it going?" Ted said when he opened the door. He personally never liked Alex and when he started to suspect that Alex was abusing Holly, his dislike increased.

"It's going good. I just came for my wife." He said walking in. "I know she's here."

"She is and whatever you did, you should apologize to her." Amber said walking in with Holly.

"I will." He smiled walking over to her. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I love you." He said loud enough for Amber and Ted to hear. He then whispered to Holly. "If you don't come home with me, I will come back and shoot you and your sister. I will kill that baby inside you first, painfully."

She knew by the tone he was serious. She wondered how he knew she was pregnant. "I forgive you." She said softly.

"Then let's go home."

She turned to Amber and Ted. "Thanks for letting me stay the night. I appreciate it."

"Anytime. You know you're welcomed here anytime." Amber said hugging her sister. She whispered softly. "Are you sure about leaving with him?"

"Of course. He is my husband. I love him." Holly said cheerily as she could. "I'll call you tomorrow and we will make a date to go shopping." Amber nodded and forced a smile. "Love you sis."

"Love you too." Holly walked back over to Alex and he pulled her to him and kissed her on the forehead.

"You ready?" She nodded. They walked out "What about my car?"

"You can get it tomorrow." He said and they got in his car. "Why'd you run?" he asked calmly.

"I didn't run. I…..just couldn't sleep and came to see Amber. We got to talking and I fell asleep."

"You pack to come and talk to your sister." He said as he pulled out of the driveway. "I don't think so. Tell me the truth and don't lie to me Holly. I mean it."

She knew she had really no way around it. She had to tell him the truth and take the consequences. "I didn't want to do this anymore. Alex, we aren't happy like we use to be and our marriage is falling apart. Let's just end it. I think it's for the best."

She could see immediately that it was a mistake to say anything to him. She knew when they got home, it would not be a good conversation. But she knew he wouldn't hurt the baby. It was what he wanted. She hoped and prayed it was a boy. She didn't want to know what Alex would do if it's another girl.

"Don't be stupid Holly. We're going to have a son. I still love you as much now as I ever did." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it gently. Then he squeezed her hand so tightly, she was sure she felt the bones snap. "Just remember that you will ALWAYS be mine. Till death do us part." He said. She looked at him and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Now, when we get home I believe we have some celebrating to do don't you?" She knew that look in his eye. It meant that he'd force himself on her as many times as he wanted. She'd probably end up tied to the bed for days with no food or water like the last time.

They arrived at their house and headed in. She wondered what he had in mind for her and it terrified her even though she knew he would never hurt the baby at least until they found out what they were having. He pulled her up to the master bedroom. He stood in front of her.

"Here is how this will go." Alex said to her. "If you don't want me to punish you, then freely give yourself to me now and always. I don't want any more of that resisting stuff. I want you to want to be with me. If you do that now and always, then I will not punish you for trying to leave me and take my son."

She stood there for a minute and then walked over to him. She leaned up and kissed him. She felt him kiss her back and then his hands on her shirt. He ripped it open sending the buttons flying to the floor. He moved them to the bed and their clothes were soon gone and they were making love.

Afterwards as they laid there, he pulled her to him. "I've invited the guys over for poker tonight. I expect everything to go well." She nodded and realized what his punishment would be.

Later that night she was dressed in her skin tight maid's uniform and she was putting the finishing touches on the plate of sandwiches she'd fixed for the game. Alex had insisted that she always dress like with when he had the guys over. In the skin tight, short dress with no underwear what so ever. It made it easier for them to sleep with her. She smiled and kissed Alex when he walked into the room. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to hurt the baby.

"Chris is coming tonight. So I expect you to show him the same hospitality you always do while the rest of us play poker. You got it?" he said as his hand dipped under her skirt and ran along her inner thigh. "You do whatever he wants you to do." He grabbed her hair a little and pulled her head back. "And then afterwards, maybe we will let you…..sit in on the game." He said. She nodded.

She knew what he meant. She'd be thrown into the pot at the last minute and whoever won would get a night with her. Then after she'd been with Chris and whoever won the game, she'd still have to give herself freely to Alex. She felt disgusted with herself. Like she was some sort of hooker and not his wife. She cringed and threw her hands out against the counter as he pulled up her skirt and thrust himself inside of her. She closed her eyes wishing she was a million miles away. This was definitely going to be a long night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>After they had sex in the kitchen, Alex headed upstairs to get ready. He had already got everything ready downstairs in the basement bedroom. Holly finished up the snacks for the game. She had seen Alex go downstairs and she knew it meant he had gotten the room ready for her and Chris. She honestly didn't mind Chris. He was a nice guy even if he had sex with her whenever Alex lost to him. It all started when Alex lost to Chris in a poker game. Alex didn't have enough money to cover the bet and he told Chris he could have sex with Holly and be as rough as he wanted to be. The other guys left and Alex took Holly downstairs where Chris was waiting. He told her she would have sex with Chris and let him do whatever he wanted to or he would make her regret it.<p>

After that night, Alex allowed Chris to have sex with her whenever he had a game. But Chris was nice to her. If she had bruises from Alex or was sore, Chris wouldn't make her be with him. They would just stay down in the room until time was up and then go back upstairs. Chris would then tell Alex he had a great time with Holly.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She knew it was the guys for the game and they would leer at her in the outfit and touch her if she wasn't downstairs with Chris.

"The guys are here." Alex said kissing her on the cheek. "Behave or else."

He headed to the door and let in Dolph, Jack, Zack, and Mason. He realized Chris must be running late. They all worked for Chris at the advertising agency.

"Welcome guys, I hope you're ready for a fun fill night." He said as they entered.

Amber sighed after her sister left. She could sense there was more going on in the relationship but she didn't know how to bring it up. Not after the last time when Ted had said something and Holly had blown up at them and told them to mind their own business.

"We should tell Randy you know. About what we think Alex is doing to her." Ted said. "He and Dena are bringing Jamie over in a little while. We need to just flat out tell them."

"I don't know Teddy. What if she hates us like the last time?"

"Better for her to hate us for a little while than for you to get the call at three in the morning that he's beaten her to death."

Amber nodded. "You're right. Let's tell Randy."

The guys sat around the table in the game room playing poker. Chris had arrived and was downstairs with Holly. Alex had to smile. He was up for a promotion at work against Mason and he hoped having Holly have sex with Chris would help with it.

"So, how are you, Holly?" Chris asked her.

"I'm okay." She replied. "I'm pregnant again."

"Again? Wow you and Alex don't waste time do you?" He laughed.

"No." She said sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, this is my fifth pregnancy and I'm worried that it will be like the others."

"I'm sure it will be fine." He smiled. "I guess Alex is excited."

"He is." She faked smiled.

"Are you up for this? Because we don't have to."

"I'm fine." She smiled before kissing him.

He pulled back to look at her. "No, you're not. I know what he does to you. Why don't you just leave him? It would be so much safer for you and the baby."

"I tried. Yesterday. He found me at my sister's house. There is something else."

"What?" He asked her.

"This baby could be yours."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. According to my doctor on the conception date, I was with you and Alex."

"But you don't know which for sure?"

"No, I don't."

"Alright. Give me a few days and I will send him and the others out of town. And I will help you get away and file for divorce. You can hide out until we can do a DNA test and find out who the father is. Once we know for sure. We can go from there."

"Alex will never agree to the divorce. He will never sign them." She sighed. "He will kill me first."

Chris sighed and pulled her into a hug. "We will figure this out. I will help you as much as I can."

"I'm worried about what he will do if this baby isn't his or a little girl. He will kill it like the other one."

"What?"

"The last time I was pregnant and I was four months, we found out the baby was a little girl. When we got home, he made me drink something. I don't know what it was. But later that day, I miscarried."

"You don't know what he made you drink?"

"No. He pointed a gun at me and told me that if I didn't drink it, he would shoot me in the stomach first and then the head."

"Alright. Give me a few days and I will get you out of here."

She nodded as he pulled her into a hug. She wondered if Alex would go if Chris asked him to go out of town. Could Chris really help her?

Amber sat next to Teddy as they had dinner with Randy and Dena. Their son Jamie was sleeping in the pack and play nearby.

"He's such a beautiful baby." Amber said.

"Thanks. So have you guys talked about babies?"

"Maybe when things are a little more stable." Ted said.

"Holly and Alex aren't wasting time. He told me earlier they are pregnant again. I really hope this one takes."

"Speaking of Holly, Amber and I need to talk to you about something. We uh...we think Alex is abusing her."

"You're kidding. She'd have told me."

"You've been a little busy. She came here last night and crashed. He showed up to get her this morning and she was terrified."

"Are you sure she was terrified?" Randy asked. "Maybe she was just upset about a fight."

"Randy, it's more than just a fight. " Amber said. "Don't you find it odd that our once graceful dancer sister all of sudden is falling and running into walls? And she shouldn't be having so many miscarriages. This last one in the fourth month, I don't buy it. I went to one of the doctor's appointment with her and the doctor said everything was fine. That the baby was fine. She shouldn't have lost that little girl."

"Are you saying Alex did something to cause her to lose it?" Dena asked.

"I don't know but it's possible."

"I don't buy it. Alex wanted that baby more than anything. He wanted each baby so much and he was devastated when she lost them."

"Randy, I agree with Amber. Holly has all the signs of being abused. We deal with that every day at work. We see what happens when guys abuse their wives or girlfriends. You have to have seen that in Holly." Ted said to him.

"You really think he's abusing her?" Amber nodded.

"She gets jumpy and afraid whenever he's around. You have to talk to her about it. She won't listen to me or Ted. And I can't have her mad at me again."

"Again? You've talked to her about this before?" Amber nodded.

"About three months ago. Right after she lost the other baby."

"Alright. I will call her and ask her if I can come over for lunch or if she can meet me for lunch." Randy replied to them.

"Good. She will listen to you." Amber said relieved. She hoped Randy could get the truth out of Holly and convince her to leave Alex. She just hoped he could.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next day Holly woke up and found Alex gone. She sighed and slowly got out of bed. She was sore and so tired after the night before. After the game was over and everyone left, Alex spent the whole night having sex with her over and over again. He didn't let her sleep until about six that morning. He occasionally gave her a few minutes to rest before he would start again after each time.<p>

She headed to the shower and stood there while the hot water ran over her. She winced a little as it did. After the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the bruises all over her back from the rough sex they had engaged in. She was grateful that the bruises were easily covered by her clothes. He had been careful not to hurt her anywhere near her stomach but he was still rough with her. She had just gotten dressed when the phone rang. She saw from the Caller ID that it was her brother.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" She asked when she answered.

"I was calling to see if you wanted to have lunch. I could come over there or we could meet. It's been forever it seems since we had time together just us."

She looked around and saw a note from Alex. It said he had gone out to play golf with the guys and he would be home about two. He expected her to be there.

"Why don't you come over here? I can make something." She replied knowing it was better to have lunch there.

"Okay about noon."

"That works. See you then." She hung up and headed downstairs. She had to make sure she appeared normal to Randy. She didn't want him to know what was going on.

Randy sighed when he got off the phone with her. She didn't seem out of sorts. But then again most abuse victims didn't. He didn't know if he could honestly look at this objectively. He needed back up. He picked up the phone and called his friend John Cena, a domestic abuse specialist with the department. If Holly was being abused, John would be able to tell. Even if there were no physical signs.

"Cena." John said answering his phone.

"Hey, John. It's Randy."

"Hey man what's up?'

"Are you busy today?"

"No, it's my day off."

"Well then come to lunch with me and my sister today."

"Randy, I don't want to be set up."

"Okay, one, both of my sisters are married and two, I really need your help."

"Help with what?"

"My sister, Amber and her husband, Ted. You know, Ted."

"Yeah, DiBiase right?"

"Yeah. Well they think my sister Holly is being abused by her husband and I was hoping you would come and see if anything pops out at you. I don't think I can look at this objectively."

"Alright. Are you sure it's okay for me to come?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Meet me at my house at 1130 and we will go to Holly's."

"Alright." John said hanging up.

After hanging up with John, Randy decided to surprise Holly by bringing John. He didn't want her to cancel lunch if he told her.

Holly started cooking some chicken for lunch. She decided to make chicken pasta for lunch. She was excited to see Randy. Since Jamie was born, he had been very busy with work and his family and they haven't had any sibling time. Her hand rested on her stomach and she sighed. That's all she really wanted. To be able to keep this baby and have the stable and loving home life both her siblings had. But she knew she'd never be able to have that with Alex.

Randy was waiting out front of his house when John drove up. He hoped John would be able to tell if Holly was being abused. He didn't want to believe that Alex would do that. He had introduced Alex and Holly seven years earlier. He and Alex worked out at the same gym and Randy thought he was a good guy. So, he set up a date with Alex and Holly and it wasn't long before they were in love and married.

If what Amber and Ted said was true and Alex was hurting Holly, he would deal with Alex and make sure he stayed away from Holly. He looked up as he heard a car.

"So, does your sister know you're bringing a guest?" John asked when he got out.

"No. I don't want to give her a chance to cancel. I need to know if Alex is hurting her."

"Randy, you know women in that type of situation truly believe they deserve it or don't leave when they should."

"I know that but this is my baby sister. I'm her brother, it is my job to protect her. I introduced her to Alex. If he is hurting her, I'm to blame. I have to know. I just have to."

"Alright. I will see what I see and hear." John said to his friend.

"Thanks." Randy replied. "Well let's go." They pulled up in front of Holly's house and sat there for a minute before they got out of the car. "You know I promised my parents that I would always protect them."

"Once we know something for sure, you will be able to protect them. This isn't your fault Randy."

"How come I don't see it that way?" He said as they walked to the door. He rang the bell and waited for Holly to answer.

Holly heard the bell and headed to the door. She smiled she opened to her brother. She saw someone else there and wondered who he was.

"Randy, glad you could come." Holly smiled. "And this is?"

"Oh this is John Cena. He works with me." Randy said as they walked in.

"And why is he here?"

"He and I were supposed to have lunch and I didn't think you would mind if I brought him."

"I don't mind." Holly smiled. "It's nice to meet you John."

"It's nice to meet you too Holly."

"Well lunch is almost ready. I need to check on it." She turned to get everything ready in the kitchen.

Randy turned to John. "Any vibes?"

"I just met her and had a five second conversation. Give me time."

"Alright." Randy said as they headed to the kitchen.

"I thought we would have lunch on the patio. It's a pretty day." Holly said to them.

"That sounds great." Randy agreed.

"Good. Lemonade okay for everyone?"

"Yes."

They sat down at the table on the patio and started eating. John watched Holly but didn't' really notice anything. She really was a beautiful girl and he had a hard imagining someone hurting her.

"So, I was pretty shocked that you called." Holly said to Randy.

"I just missed you. We haven't talked in so long it seems. I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happen with the baby."

Holly looked down. "I'm healed from it. You know we are expecting again."

"Yeah Alex told me. Are you sure about one so soon?"

"Of course Ran, Jamie's got to have someone to play with right?" She said as she forced a smile. "Who wants dessert?" She said as she got up and began clearing the dishes. Her shirt sleeve rode up a little and John noticed the bruise on her wrist. He turned to Randy whose eyes were focused on her but not her wrist.

"So, where is Alex?" Randy asked.

"He's playing golf with the guys." She replied as she sat down the chocolate fudge pie she made. She looked at the clock. "In fact he will be home soon."

"Great." Randy replied. He looked at John who was watching Holly.

"So, you guys work together?" Holly asked them as they ate the pie.

"We do." John replied. "I hate that I was sprung on you like this."

"Oh it's fine." She said as she heard a car drive up. "That must be Alex."

She said as her heart began to race. She tensed up as Alex walked into the room. He looked at Randy and the other man sitting across the table from Holly. He looked over at her and she could see the fire burning in his eyes. She'd pay for the stranger's visit later.

"Hey baby. Randy, nice to see you."

"You too. Alex, this is my friend and colleague John Cena. I forgot I was supposed to have lunch with him today when I called and made the plans with Holly. Hope you don't mind that he's here."

"Of course not. Nice to meet you John." He said he turned his attention to Holly. "Baby, I'm going to upstairs and take a shower. I'll see you soon okay." He said. John noticed the way he'd placed his hand on the back of Holly's neck and how he squeezed it a little as he leaned down to kiss her cheek before he walked out of the room. Holly sat there in the chair trembling hoping no one would notice.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Holly turned to Randy and John and smiled. "Well, this has been fun but I have a lot to do."<p>

"Are you sure? We haven't had any sibling time recently." Randy asked. He didn't want to leave her yet.

"Yeah. I have so much to do and now that Alex is home. I want to spend some time with my husband." Holly lied. She knew it was better that Randy and John leave now.

"Alright. Call me later and we will get together again." Randy said hugging his sister close.

"Okay." She smiled and turned to John. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." John replied.

She walked them to the door and hugged Randy again. Once they had gone, she locked the front door and headed to clean up. She had no idea what Alex was going to do. She walked into the kitchen and placed the lunch dishes in the dishwasher and put the leftovers in the fridge. She heard Alex walk in the kitchen. She turned to find him there only in a towel.

"We need to talk so let's go upstairs." He said to her. He moved to let her pass and followed her upstairs to their bedroom. Once they were there, he told her to sit on the bed. "What was a strange man doing in my house?"

"He came with Randy. They work together. I didn't know he was coming." She answered.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth. I had never met him until today." She replied.

Alex looked at her and walked over. He kissed her roughly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He pushed her to the center of the room. "Get undressed. Everything off. You have to be punished for letting a stranger into my home."

She pulled the dress over her head and dropped it to the floor. She took everything else off and stood there. He walked over to her and kissed her roughly again. He let the towel fall to the floor and moved her over to the foot of the bed. He placed her hands on the brass bed frame to where her back was to him. He placed his hands over hers to hold her in place. He entered her from behind. He began moving in and out of her roughly. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back to him.

"Tell me what a slut you are. Tell me whose slut you are." He whispered to her. "Say it!"

"I'm your slut." She said softly.

He chuckled. "I want you to scream for me." He said as he pulled almost completely out and pushed back in roughly causing her to moan. He increased his pace a little bit. "You know you like this. Say it! Say how much you like it. SAY IT!"

"I like it when you take me like this." She moaned out as he continued to increase his pace.

"That's it. Moan for me, slut." He said as he continued. Holly moaned loudly like he wanted. She was starting to feel the high of sex. "Tell me what you want slut."

"I want you to take me harder." She moaned out drunk and high on sex. "God, Alex, harder."

"You like it rough don't you slut." He whispered as he leaned down to her ear. He pulled her back to him as he moved in and out of her. He felt her clench around him and he came after her. "On the bed, I'm not done yet."

The next few hours were spent with them having sex over and over again. Holly hoped that was all the punishment would be. That he wouldn't hit her. He finally let her fall asleep a few hours later.

Alex looked at Holly as she slept. He knew she would be out for a few hours he had made sure to wear her out with rough and long sex. She might have resisted before but since she tried to leave him, she was more accommodating to him in the bedroom. He got up and pulled on some pants and headed to the office. He immediately went to Holly's desk. He started going through everything. He didn't buy that the guy was a stranger. He just knew his wife was cheating and her brother was covering. He could whore her out to his boss and his friends and not feel guilty or mad about it. But this guy was different. He wasn't going to let her cheat on him with someone she picked.

He didn't find anything. He sighed a little. He still wasn't convinced. He smirked and grabbed the phone and dialed his friend Mason.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mason, are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm free. What's up?"

"I need your help getting some information out of Holly."

"And how would you like me to help?"

"I was thinking maybe you could...coax it out of her."

"I'll be right over."

After John and Randy left Holly's, they headed back to Randy's house. Randy noticed John was quiet on the way home.

"So, what do you think?" Randy asked him.

"I think something is going on." John replied. "Didn't you see the bruise on her wrist? And the way he put his hand on her neck."

"No, I didn't. How did I miss it?"

"Because you're not trained to notice something like that and she is your sister. Randy, I think something is going on with Holly and Alex. I'm not sure what though."

"What should I do?"

"Talk to her alone. Just the two of you."

Randy nodded as they pulled into the driveway. He turned to John. "Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem. I want to help. Just let me know how."

"Thanks." Randy watched as John got into his car and left. He would call Holly later and see if they could meet tomorrow.

Alex opened the door to Mason and smiled. "She's up on the bed. You can be as rough as you want. Just don't hurt her stomach." Alex said as he and Mason walked up the stairs.

They got to the master bedroom and saw that Holly was still out. Alex smiled and turned to Mason. "Take her to the guest room. You know I don't like anyone having sex with her in my bed. It's always the guest room or another room."

Mason nodded and walked over the bed. He picked Holly up bridal style and carried her to the guest room nearby. He laid her down on the bed gently so he wouldn't wake her up yet. He turned to Alex. "Are you watching this time?"

"Yes. I want to see if we can get the information out of her." He walked over to the bed. "Make sure you are careful though, she is carrying my baby."

"Not a problem." Mason smiled. "So, do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes." Alex smiled handing him the handcuffs.

Mason walked over to the bed and kissed Holly on the cheek. When she was starting to wake up, He took her hands and pulled them above her head. He quickly handcuffed her before she could do anything.

"What's going on?" She asked when she saw Mason on the bed with her and Alex standing nearby.

"I invited Mason over to help me."

"Help you what?"

"To get the truth out of you. I want the truth about that man that was here."

"I told you. He is a friend of Randy's and I don't know him."

"Do it Mason. My wife needs to know that she must be honest." Alex said to him.

Holly had no time to react when Mason pushed himself inside her. He started moving in and out of her.

"Slow Mason. I want her to be punished." Alex smirked. He would get the truth out of her.

The next thirty minutes were spend with Mason going slowly as Alex repeated asked her about things. Holly didn't know why he wasn't believing the truth. Her story hadn't changed. She bit her lip to not moan as Mason had his way with her.

"Don't fight the sounds." Alex said smacking her cheek but not hard enough to leave a mark. "I want to hear you." He looked at Mason. "Increase the speed. I want to hear my wife moan."

Mason increased the speed and was soon pounding into her hard causing the handcuffs to cut into her wrists a little bit. She knew she would have bruises and possibly cuts from them. But she couldn't stop herself from reacting to what he was doing. Once it was over, Mason got dressed and left. Alex asked him to. He hadn't gotten the answer he wanted from her. Usually she would cave immediately. So maybe, just maybe she was telling the truth.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Holly woke up in the master bedroom. After Mason had left, Alex undid the handcuffs and took her back to the master bedroom and continued to have sex with her the rest of night.<p>

"Well, you're awake." Alex said walking in with a tray of food. "I thought we could have breakfast in bed today and just spend this Sunday together."

"Just you and me?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, just us." He sat down on the bed and placed the tray in front of her. "Holly, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about that John guy. I know now that you had no idea he was coming for lunch."

"I didn't." She said softly.

"Well, let's forget that and enjoy this breakfast. I hope you like it." He smiled at her.

She slowly took a spoon and had some of the fruit. "The fruit is really good." She smiled.

"Glad you like it." He said to her. "I know how much you love pancakes. So I made your favorite, Chocolate Chip."

"Thanks." She smiled as she took a bite. "They're good."

"I'm glad you like them." He took her hand and pulled it toward him. "I'm sorry about these bruises. I will put something on them."

"Okay." She replied. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on and what he wanted. He was just being too nice to her.

He came back with some cream and put it on them. "There that should make them better."

"Thanks."

"Of course. You're my wife, I love you." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

He was more like he had been their first years together. Before something inside of him snapped and she'd become both his punching bag and his personal sex toy. She closed her eyes thinking about Amber and the type of marriage she had with Ted. He was always so loving and sweet with her. And she felt a little jealous. She wanted that for herself. A life where her husband loved her and whatever children they had. And she wouldn't have to be so fearful.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked seeing she was deep in thought.

"Yeah I was just thinking." She smiled.

"What about?" He asked getting comfortable beside her on the bed. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Just about my family. I haven't had a lot of time with Randy and Amber. I miss them."

"Well, if you continue to be good, you can see them more as long as you keep to our deal."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now how about a movie?"

She nodded as he pressed play on the DVD player. She was shocked when The Princess Bride started. It was one of her favorite movies and he rarely wanted to watch it.

"The Princess Bride?" She smiled.

"I know it's one of your favorites and this day is all about us being together and enjoying the time."

She kissed him again and got back comfortable with her head on his chest as the movie played. Her thoughts that he had a reason for being nice to her were soon gone and she found herself back to when they were first married and all she wanted was to be with him.

Randy sat on the patio looking out at the pool drinking his coffee. His mind was still on Holly. If John, Amber and Ted were right and Alex was beating her, then he was to blame. He had, for lack of a better term, led a lamb to slaughter. He had introduced them and told Holly that Alex was a nice guy and would be good to her. How could she not believe him? He was her big brother and would always protect her. Now, he was faced with the possibly that she was being beaten every day and who knows what else. How could he cope with that? His guilt gave way to a sudden surge of anger. If Alex was beating Holly, he would pay...and if Randy was the one who got to decide the punishment, it would be death.

Amber sat with Ted in their living room watching TV. She couldn't help but think about Holly. She decided to call her and see if she wanted to have lunch the next day and go shopping. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Holly's number.

"Hello?" Holly said when she picked up her phone. She saw it was Amber's number.

"Hey, sis. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, Amber?" She said. She made sure to say Amber's name so Alex would know how she was talking to.

"I'm great. I'm calling to see if you wanted have lunch with me tomorrow and do some shopping?"

"Let me check. Hold on." Holly put her hand over the phone and turned to her husband. "Amber wants me to go to lunch with her and shopping tomorrow." She was worried he would go off and hit her for even thinking about it.

"That sounds good. As long as you stick to our deal." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Yeah, that sounds great Amber."

"Good. Meet me at Olive Garden and we will go from there."

"Alright. Say noon?"

"Sounds good." Amber hung up. She looked at Ted. "We are going to lunch tomorrow. And I will be able to see if she had some bruises or anything.

Holly put her cell phone back on the night stand and looked at her husband. "Thanks for letting me go with Amber."

"It's not a problem. Holly, I don't mind you going out with your sister or hanging out with your brother. As long as you stick to our deal and not tell them anything."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. She felt herself deepen the kiss. This was the first time, in a long time, that she initiated sex with him. Usually he just had sex with her when he wanted too and it didn't matter if she wanted it. As they made love, it was slow and gentle. Just like the beginning of their relationship and marriage. This was the Alex she loved and had fallen in love with.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next day Holly woke up and wondered if Alex would be like he was yesterday or like he had been. She got up first and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She had just finished when Alex walked in. He walked over to her and kissed her.<p>

"Morning." He said when he pulled away.

"Morning." She smiled.

"So, yesterday was fun."

"It was. I enjoy the day."

"Me too." He smiled at her. "This looks good."

"I hope so." She sat down across from him and they had breakfast.

Alex looked at the clock and knew he had to get to work. "Well, I have to go to work. I will see you tonight about six."

"I will be here with dinner."

"Great." He kissed her and headed out.

She smiled once he left. He was like he was the other day. It gave her some hope that maybe things were changing with him. After cleaning up, she headed to get dressed and meet her sister.

Amber smiled over at Teddy as he wrapped his arms around her as she made breakfast. He knew she was both excited and nervous about her lunch with Holly.

"If you keep being all jumpy, you're going to tip her off." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"But what if I do see bruises? What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell Randy or send me a picture and I will show it to him."

She nodded and soon headed out to meet Holly. She arrived at the Olive Garden and headed in. She smiled when she saw Holly waiting already.

"Hey, sis." She said hugging her.

"Hey." Holly smiled as Amber sat down. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Holly smiled.

Amber looked over Holly and didn't see any bruises. "How are things with Alex? Any better?"

"Yeah. We spent yesterday together in our bedroom. Watching movies and being together. He made me breakfast in bed. It was a wonderful day."

"Great." Amber smiled. She knew she wasn't wrong about Alex hitting Holly. She just couldn't prove it or get her to admit it. She decided to just enjoy the day with Holly and watch when they changed clothes to see if she could see bruises.

The waiter came over and they ordered lunch and had a nice talk while eating. After dessert, they headed out to the mall. They spend the day shopping and spending time together. Amber couldn't believe the change in Holly. She was like her old self. They parted ways and headed home.

Holly arrived home and placed her bags on the bed in the master bedroom. She began putting things up. She was shocked when she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you home." Holly smiled as she turned to face her husband.

"I wanted to surprise you." Alex kissed her and then looked to what she had bought. "Looks like you bought out the stores."

"Not really. I just need some new clothes and things." She smiled. "I didn't buy anything trashy. They are all nice clothes."

"I know." He smiled. "Did you buy something for me?'

"Maybe." She said playfully. She pulled the watch out of the bag and handed it to him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.

"I do." He kissed her. "Did you get something we both could enjoy?"

She laughed a little. "I did and if you're a good boy, I will show you." She kissed him and walked into the bathroom with the pink bag. She changed into the pink baby doll nightie she had brought and walked back into the bedroom.

"Wow, that's incredible." He smiled as he walked over to her. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and then moved them to the bed. They were soon making love and it was gentle like it had been the day before. She hoped it would stay that way.

Amber arrived home and found Randy and Ted. She knew they wanted to know about her time with Holly.

"Well, did you see anything?" Randy asked not wasting words.

"No, I saw nothing. She was her normal self. She was happy and not afraid to stay too long. We had a great day." Amber replied. "But I'm not wrong, he is hurting her. I know he is."

"I guess we will just have to spend more time with her and him. And see if we notice anything."

Amber sighed. "God this is so frustrating. We have to help her before he does anymore damage."

"I promised Mom and Dad I would always take care of you guys and I will. Okay? We will get her away from him and Alex will pay for what he's done to her."

Holly lay in Alex's arms after they had made love. It was perfect like it had been earlier in their marriage. She couldn't help but smile.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Alex asked her as they laid there.

"Just how nice this is." She said moving to look at her husband. "This is nice."

"Yeah it is." He smiled before kissing her. He placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait for us to know what we're having. I know it's a boy."

"I hope so." She replied.

"When is the ultrasound that will tell us?"

"Three weeks." She replied.

"Alright. Oh, Mason invited us over for dinner tonight with him and Eve. I said yes. I hope that's okay."

"Just dinner?" She didn't want it to end up being some foursome. The last time they had dinner with Mason and Eve, they all ended up in the bedroom together. Alex let them handcuff her to bed and do what they wanted to her. Before the night had ended, Mason, Eve and Alex had all had their way with her.

"Just dinner, I promise."

"Alright."

"It wasn't so bad the last time we went over there was it? You know you and Eve looked pretty hot together."

"It…..wasn't so bad." She said smiling. Inside though she was repulsed by the idea. She hated the things he made her do. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She just hoped that Eve and Mason had the right idea.

They both got up and showered and then got dressed. She was a little nervous about going. She hoped Alex would keep his word and dinner would be the only thing they did. They arrived at Mason and Eve's.

"Glad you guys came." Mason said with a smile. He let them in. He leaned in to Alex. "So, we all good for some fun after dinner."

"This is dinner only." Alex replied smiling at his wife.

"Holly, Eve is in the kitchen." Mason said to her.

"Alright." She kissed Alex and headed into the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Mason turned to Alex. "What do you mean dinner only? Alex, I thought we were going to have some fun tonight."

"I'm sorry Mason but I'm not letting anyone be with my wife."

"Oh come on. Tell me you weren't turned on last time seeing your wife helpless against us. How you, me and Eve had our way with her and she was pretty into it too. The way she and Eve were together. Hot."

"It was hot but I promise Holly dinner only tonight."

"Fine." Mason said walking toward the living room. He and Eve had been looking forward to this all day. Alex and Holly were the best couple they had been with. "But you'll have to be the one to tell Eve. She was really looking forward to it."

Eve smiled as Holly walked into the kitchen and licked her lips. She had been looking forward to the evening all week long. "Hey, you look nice tonight."

"Thanks." Holly said. "Alex said we were coming over for dinner and then we were going home to have a nice relaxing evening together. He's been so sweet the last few days."

"What? You're leaving after dinner." Eve said shocked. She thought everyone was in agreement. She had enjoyed her control over Holly that night and she had made sure Mason knew she wanted another night like that. She liked control and Holly was the person she could control.

"Yes, we are Eve." Alex said walking in. "I want to spend some alone time with my wife."

"But I was looking forward to dinner." She said and then she looked at Holly. "And dessert."

"Sorry, just dinner." Alex repeated. "So, if it's ready let's eat."

They sat down to the table. Mason could tell Eve was not happy about things. He wasn't either. He didn't know what was going on with Alex. One day Alex was all about having other people with his wife and now he didn't. He couldn't figure out what was going on. He decided to confront Alex later. Tonight, though, he would go along with him.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Warning:Content in this chapter might be difficult to read.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by pretty quickly. Randy and Amber both spent time with Holly and Alex. They never saw anything. No bruises on Holly and Alex never raised his voice to her or gave her any kind of look other than one of love. Holly had told Amber that her latest ultrasound was coming up and it would tell them what the baby was. Chris had called Holly a few times to know how she was. She told him she was fine and everything was fine. She also told him that it was coming time when she could have the DNA test and know who the father was. His partner, Wade Barrett, wouldn't let him send Alex out of town so Chris never got the chance to take her away.<p>

Randy walked into the police station on the day Holly was to have her ultrasound. He sat down at his desk and looked over his shoulder when he heard someone call his name. He smiled at John who pulled up a chair and sat down at the desk next to him. "Hey Cena, what's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to come by and catch up. Say, how's your sister Holly doing?"

"She's great. Seems Amber and Ted were overreacting. Alex has been nothing but loving to her."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Classic Honeymoon phase. He's nice, assures her that he loves her and it won't happen again. Lasts for a while. Usually followed by a big, big blow up. Amber and Ted weren't overreacting. Holly's being abused. And I'd say it's just a matter of weeks, days maybe before we get our concrete proof."

Holly and Alex arrived at the doctor's office for the ultrasound. Holly was excited to find out but nervous too. Things had been great with Alex the last few weeks. Her name was called and she headed back.

"Holly, how are you today?" Dr. Garcia asked when she walked in.

"I'm good." Holly smiled.

"Great. Well, let's see what we have." She got the machine and headed moved over to Holly. She put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe. "Alright. Looks good. Good, strong heartbeat. Did you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." Alex said quickly.

"Alright. It looks like a little girl." Lillian smiled.

"Thanks." Holly said softly.

"You know we are at the stage where we can do the DNA test and see who the father is."

"What?" Alex asked shocked. "There's a question about paternity."

"Why don't I leave you to talk?" Lillian quietly left the room.

Alex turned to his wife. "Who else could be the father?"

"Chris." Holly replied. "On the day the baby was conceived, I was with you and him."

Alex couldn't believe it. He never thought she would possibly get pregnant by someone other than him. He knew he had her sleep with other guys but he never imagined one could be the father.

"Alright. We will talk about this at home." Alex left to get Lillian who came back and told Holly to rest but that everything was normal.

Holly was quiet on the way home. She had no idea what to expect. Things had been good and she hoped that continued now. Once they were home, they headed in. Alex was quiet as they entered the house.

"Sit." He said to her. She sat down on the sofa and waited. "This is not how this was supposed to go." He said as he started to pace. "The last six years, I have worked hard to get you pregnant. You wouldn't go off the pill until I made you. We have had three miscarriages, all your fault. The last baby we lost was supposed to be a boy but because of you, it was a girl and I couldn't allow it to be born. I will not have a girl. The first child must be a boy." He walked in the kitchen.

Holly sat there scared for what might come. This baby was a girl and possibly not his. What would he do? He came back and walked over to her.

"Drink it now." He said handing her the glass.

"No, I won't drink it." She said. She was determined to save this baby. She barely had time to react when he pulled her off the couch and threw her on the floor.

"I said drink it!"

"No" She said softly.

He looked at her for a moment before he brought the glass down on the side of her head. She whimpered in pain and fell forward.

"I can't let this baby be born. And if you won't help me get rid of it, I'll take you with it." He said as he pulled her into the middle of the floor and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor and that was immediately followed by a punch to the stomach. She felt the pain melting her to the floor and the tears welling up in her eyes. She was sure this time he would kill her.

He grabbed the letter opener from the desk and stabbed her in the stomach a few times before his hands clamped around her throat. She could feel herself slipping away and on some level she felt like she deserved it. He made sure she was unconscious and grabbed his keys heading out of the house, leaving her laying on the floor bleeding. He just knew he had killed her.

Amber sat in the house with the feeling that she needed to see Holly. She couldn't shake the feeling. She got up and grabbed her things and headed to Holly's. She pulled into the driveway and saw Holly's SUV there but Alex's car gone. She got out and walked to the back door. She knocked and no one came to the door. She walked around to the side door and knocked. Still no answer. She walked to the front door and knocked. She saw Holly's purse and keys on the table by the door. She knew she was there. She looked around and found the extra key that Holly had hidden outside. She opened the door and walked in. She stopped when she saw her sister lying on the floor.

"No, Holly." She said trying to wake her up. She got out her cell phone and dialed 911. She saw the blood and the wounds to her stomach. She pressed a towel to her stomach.

"911." The operator said.

"Yes, I need an ambulance as soon as possible at 2352 North Church Hill Rd. I have a stabbing victim who is almost five months pregnant."

"We are dispatching an ambulance now."

Randy heard the dispatch call come over the radio and recognized Holly's address. He looked over at John and Ted who had already grabbed their jackets to follow him.

Chris looked out of his office window and saw Alex walking in and sitting down at his desk. He thought that Alex had requested the day off to be with Holly for the doctor's appointment. He decided to see how the doctor's appointment was.

"Alex, I thought you were taking the day off." Chris said to him when he walked up.

"I was but Holly's appointment is over and I need to do some work." Alex replied calmly.

"How did the appointment go?" Chris knew he was possibly the father and he wanted to know how things were.

"It went like normal. Everything is fine." Alex looked at Chris. "I really have a lot of work to do."

"Alright." Chris walked back to his office. Something was going on. Alex was very calm. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Holly's. He got voicemail. He left a message. He was worried something was wrong. He had to know. He grabbed his jacket and headed to Wade's office. He told him he had to go run an errand and he would be back later. Chris had to know if Holly was okay.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John had barely slowed the car down when Randy jumped out and ducked under the yellow police tape. He saw Amber standing by the police car talking to patrol Officer Justin Gabriel. He could see she was crying and he could see her clothes and hands streaked with blood. He walked up to her, John and Ted only a few steps behind her.<p>

"I just got this feeling that I had to see her. I came over and knocked on the door and she didn't answer. I got the spare key and let myself in. She was laying there, blood was everywhere. I know he did this to her. I know it was her husband Alex." Amber sobbed.

She spotted Randy and he wrapped her in a hug. He felt dizzy, like he was going to be sick. And when the stretcher came out of the house, carrying his little sister, her face covered in bruises, her blood staining the crisp white sheet, he felt like this wasn't really happening to his family. He handed Amber over to Ted and climbed in the back of the ambulance, grabbing Holly's hand. Amber sobbed on Ted's shoulder, Justin standing there looking at her sympathetically.

"You saved her life." He said. Ted nodded and he walked away.

"He stabbed her in the stomach Teddy. I don't understand how anyone could do that to someone they loved. I...just don't get what would drive him to do that."

"I don't know baby. I wish I did." He said. "Come on. Let's get to the hospital." Ted looked at John.

"I'll take the case. I promise you we will get him and help Holly get out of this." He sighed. "You sit in the back with Amber, I'll drive."

Randy sat in the ambulance holding his sister's hand as the driver drove fast to get her to the hospital. The paramedic in back was watching her vitals and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Is she going to be okay?" Randy asked the paramedic.

"I don't know sir. She has lost a lot of blood."

"What about the baby?"

"I don't know that neither."

Randy sighed and held her hand. "I'm going to make this okay." He whispered to her.

Chris arrived at Holly and Alex's house and saw the police. He knew something bad had happened. He got out of the car and headed up to the house. He walked up to the police officer nearest to the road.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm a friend of Holly Riley. Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry sir, she was rushed to the hospital."

Chris left and headed to the hospital. He had to know if she was okay and if the baby was okay. He called Wade on the way to the hospital and checked in. He didn't tell him where he was going. Wade was close to Alex in fact, Wade was another of the men that Alex made Holly sleep with. Chris arrived at the hospital and headed in.

"Excuse me, I would like to know how Holly Riley is?" Chris asked the receptionist.

"Are you family?"

"No but I might be the father of her baby." Chris said not noticing Amber, Ted, Randy and John nearby.

"Excuse me, did I hear you say you might be the father of Holly's baby?" Amber asked.

"Amber, right? Holly talks about you all the time."

"That's nice but you are?"

"Chris Irvine, Alex's boss."

"And you could be the father of my sister's baby how?"

"It's a long complicated story. One I'm not really proud of. Long story short, Alex would use Holly to cover his gambling debts when we played cards. And as favors for other things."

"Sexual favors you mean?" John asked. Chris nodded.

"You sick bastard. How could you let him do that to her? How could you do that to her?" Randy asked.

"Ted, take Randy and Amber to the cafeteria. I need to speak to Mr. Irvine." Ted nodded and he walked toward the cafeteria with his arm around Amber and Randy following close behind.

John turned back to Chris. "So, what exactly do you know about Holly and Alex's relationship?"

"I only know what I saw and what Holly told me."

"Alright. Tell me."

"When Alex would have a poker game with the guys from work, he would make Holly dress in a tight maids outfit. And then he would bet her in the last game and whoever won that game would get to have sex with her. Needless to say, almost every male working at the ad agency has slept with her."

"Did you try to talk to her about leaving him?"

"Yes, when she told me about the baby. I told her I would send Alex and the others out of town and I would help her get away from him."

"Why didn't you?"

"My business partner, Wade, wouldn't let me send them away and when I called Holly, she said things were good with Alex." Chris sighed. "I guess she was wrong."

"Mr. Irvine, would you be willing to say all of this in court?"

Chris didn't get a chance to answer when the doctor came out and Randy, Ted and Amber came back.

He sighed. The doctor looked around at them."Mrs. Riley..."

"Don't call her that. Her last name is Orton." Randy said.

"Holly suffered extensive damage to her abdominal region. We weren't able to save the baby. We did DNA against Mr. Riley and there was no match. The baby wasn't his. Holly lost a lot of blood and she's on oxygen to make sure there is no permanent damage from her being choked. We had to sedate her when we told her about the baby. She's sleeping now." Chris looked over at John. Alex had killed his child.

"You can count on it." Chris said causing everyone to look at him. "I will be more than happy to say whatever you need me to say in court." John nodded.

"I want to see my sister." Randy said to hm.

"You can but now she is sedated." The doctor replied. "She has a lot of bruises."

"I need to see her." Randy said again.

"I want to see her too." Amber added.

"Alright." The doctor walked through the doors with Randy and Amber behind him.

Ted, John and Chris stayed behind. John looked at Chris. "Do you know where Alex is right now?'

"He's at the office. He originally asked for the day off to be with Holly at the doctor's. But he came in a little while ago. I asked him why and he said everything went fine at the doctors. Something was off. That's why I left and came to the house. I had to make sure she was okay."

"Alright. I will call it in." John said getting his cell phone and calling the patrol to pick up Alex.

Randy and Amber walked into the room the doctor showed them. Amber gasped at the sight of her little sister. "Oh My God." Amber said softly. Randy could feel the rage burning inside his gut as he looked at her. He'd failed her. He hadn't protected her like he'd sworn he would. "She's going to be devastated when she wakes up."

"Yeah. Do you think he caused the other miscarriages too?"

"Probably."

Amber sat down one side while Randy sat on the other. This was their baby sister. The one they had always protected and now she was hurting so much.

"I'm going to kill Alex when I see him." Randy said as they sat there.

"Randy, can we focus on Holly right now?" Amber said. "I want to kill Alex too. I just can't believe this. How did we not know what he was doing or what he was making her do? What else did he make her do?"

"I don't know but we will find out." Randy took Holly's. He wondered too though. What did Alex make Holly do?

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alex sat in at his desk in the office. He looked around at his friends. Mason, Dolph, Jack and Zack. He had come into work hoping for an alibi. He got up and walked over to Mason.<p>

"Hey, man." Alex said to him.

"Alex, what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor and what do I get in return?" Mason smirked. He and Eve had been disappointed when they didn't get to have Holly last time they were all together. He hoped Alex would agree for them too now.

"I need you to tell anyone who asks that I was here after Holly's doctor's appointment."

"Alright. What do I get?"

"I can't offer you Holly right now but if you agree to do, I promise you, I will make it up to you."

"Alright but you owe me." Mason said turning back to his work.

Alex smiled and headed back over to his desk. As long as Mason said he was there, no one would think he killed Holly. He looked up and saw some police officers walking toward him. He knew they were coming to tell him that Holly was dead. Once he knew she was dead, he could find someone else. Someone who would give him the son he wanted.

"Are you Alex Riley?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Could you come with us sir?"

"What's this all about?"

"Can you just come with us sir? We don't want to do this here."

"Tell me what this is about."

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of your wife Holly and the murder of her unborn baby." The police officer said as he read Alex's his rights. "Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes, of course." Alex couldn't believe that Holly wasn't dead. She should have bleed to death from the stab wound to the stomach.

The office watched as Alex was cuffed and taken out. Mason knew now why Alex wanted an alibi. And since Holly wasn't dead, he was sure Alex would make good on his deal and he and Eve could have a night with him and Holly again.

Randy sat by Holly's bedside. Dena had come and brought them something to eat. He sent her home to rest and be with Jamie. Amber and Ted had left at his insistence. He wasn't going to leave her side until she woke up. He had to know she was okay. Even if she was, he'd failed her. He'd sworn he'd protect her and he hadn't. He'd let that little spineless mother fucker get his hands on her. He'd let him use her as a sex slave. And he was determined to make sure before it was all over, Alex knew how that felt. Holly moaned and he looked up at her. She opened her eyes and winced in pain.

"Holly, sweetie are you okay?" She tried to answer and started to panic. She couldn't talk because of the tube down her throat that was helping her breath. "Relax, let me get the doctor." Randy pressed the call button.

"Well, I see she's awake." The doctor said getting things to take the tube out. "Okay, Holly, I want you to take a breath and I'm going to remove the tube. One, two, three." He pulled the tube out. "Okay, try to rest your voice." He turned to Randy. "All her vital signs are good. We are still giving her blood but she's stable."

"Thank you." Randy said as the doctor left. He turned his attention to his sister. He had to know what happened. "Do you know what happened?"

"No." Holly said softly.

"Holly, I know. I know Alex did this. He tried to kill you. I know he made you have sex with his friends. I know he hits you." Randy sighed. "Chris was here. He told us everything he knew."

"I don't remember." Holly said softly.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Alex and I went to out for dinner. We came home. I was supposed to have an ultrasound the next day."

"That was two days ago." Randy sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Amber? We could have helped you. We...we could have gotten you out."

"He threatened to kill me if I ever left him again. He'd be so sweet, like when we first got together and then out of nowhere he'd hit me, make me have sex with his friends." She said wiping the tears off her face. "If he really did what you say, he won't rest until I'm dead. And your house or Amber's is the first place he'll look."

"Alright. We will get you somewhere safe." He said just as a knock came on the door. John walked in with another police officer.

"Mrs. Riley, we need to ask you some questions." John said to her.

"Then call her Holly or Ms. Orton, I don't want that man's name on my sister."

"Holly, do you remember what happened?"

"No. The last thing I remember is Alex and I coming home after having dinner."

"Do you know what happened to you? Has someone told you?"

"Randy said Alex tried to kill me. I'm here so I guess that's true."

"Amber found you. Apparently the person who attacked you hit you, then stabbed you in the stomach and then tried to choke you. We assume that person thought you would bleed to death or that choking you killed you." John sighed. "We have him in custody but with you having no memory of the attack, we can't hold him."

"How about on other charges?" Randy said. "She knows he has hit her before."

"We can charge him with domestic abuse but with no record and being employed, he will get bail."

"So he can try to kill my sister and get away scot free?"

"Calm down, we will do whatever we have to do to keep her safe. I promise. Holly, when they release you in a few days, you can stay with me. I've already set you up some therapy sessions with Stephanie McMahon. She's the top memory recovery specialist in the country. I figured a female therapist would be easier for you." Holly nodded. "Kofi and Justin will do patrols outside the house. I also have Phil, Adam and Cody on look out outside your house and Amber and Ted's."

"Why?" Randy said.

"Because abusers often transfer their anger onto the closest family members to their victims."

"Alex is the one who should be worried." Randy replied. "If he comes never anyone in my family, I will kill him."

"Randy, let's take this one thing at a time." John said to him. "Holly, we will have someone go to your house and get you some things while we have Alex in jail."

"What happens now?" She asked.

"We will put you somewhere safe. Like I said, he will get bail but with your testimony and Chris's, I think he has a good chance of going to jail but know nothing is certain."

"He will never let me go. He has made that clear many times."

"That was before." Randy said hugging her gently. "I know what's going on now and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you."

John and the police left and headed to question Alex. They hoped he would confess but John knew that was probably not going to happen. Holly had agreed to press charges for the abuse she remembered but the attempted murder charge on her and the murder charge of the baby would have to wait until she remembered something.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alex paced in the cell like a caged animal. The bitch wasn't dead. He'd stabbed her and he'd choked her to unconsciousness. She should have died. She should have bled out and taken that brat with her. He wondered who had found her. Probably that noisy pain in the ass sister of hers. He punched the wall. She'd pay. When he got out, she'd pay for saving her worthless sister's life.<p>

"You like hitting things?" Someone asked standing outside the cell.

"I'm not saying a goddamn word until my attorney gets here."

"Then let's go." John said opening the cell. He handcuffed Alex and they headed to the interrogation room. "Sit."

Alex sat down by his lawyer, Michael Cole. "What are you charging my client with?"

"Domestic abuse at this time." John replied. "We aren't able to charge him with the attempted murder of Holly Riley and the murder of her unborn child yet."

"Fine. How about bail?"

"That will be up to the judge. I would like to ask Mr. Riley a few questions." John replied to him.

Michael turned to Alex and whispered to him to answer the questions. "Alright. My client will answer some select questions."

"Good. Mr. Riley, where did you go after your wife's doctor appointment?"

"I went to work. Holly and I left the doctor's office and I dropped her home and then I went to work. My friend Mason will tell you that."

"Your boss says different. Your appointment was over at 1130. You live two blocks from work. You arrived at 130 according to surveillance videos. Where were you for two hours?"

Alex sat there. "I went for a drive before I headed into work. Holly and I just found out we were having a girl. I needed to clear my head."

"Did you attack your wife?"

"No, I love Holly."

"But you have hit her."

"I might have once but it was an accident." Michael whispered to his client to not say anything else.

"My client has nothing more to say. He didn't attack his wife or kill their baby."

"It wasn't his baby." John said hoping to get a reaction.

"What do mean? It wasn't my baby?" Alex asked.

"DNA said it was your boss's baby."

"That's impossible."

"We have sworn testimony that you offered your wife up to settle your debts at your weekly poker games. She's been with him more than once. Maybe finding out that the baby could have been his drove you over the edge."

"I had no idea my wife was whoring around behind my back." Alex replied. "Let alone with my boss."

"Mr. Riley has nothing else to say. He told you where he was and that he didn't attack his wife." Michael said stopping the interrogation.

"Alright. His arraignment is tomorrow morning." John got up. "We will leave you to talk to your client."

John knew Alex wouldn't admit to attacking Holly and almost killing her. Now all they could do was wait and see if she got her memory back. He sighed to himself. In all the years he'd been dealing with domestic abuse, he'd never seen a case this bad. He'd never seen such a level of disrespect for the partner. And he'd never seen a case where the husband had used his wife as a sex slave. But it was more than that. The case affected him personally. Randy was his friend and this was his sister. They'd gone to the academy together. He'd heard about them constantly from Randy. They were nice girls. And they shouldn't have been going through any of this.

Amber knocked on the door to Holly's room and stuck her head in. Randy looked over at Holly who was asleep. He motioned for Amber to step outside with him and they stepped out into the hallway.

"How is she?"

"A little better I guess. She woke up. She's lost her memory of the attack."

"She'll get better Randy. She will. At least we can finally get her away from him."

"You know, it's funny. I was so worried about you when you and Ted started dating. I thought the emotional baggage of dating a cop would be too much. And you told me it couldn't be any worse than having a brother who's a cop. And all along I should have been worried about Holly. I thought when I introduced them things would be fine. He was a harmless advertising guy."

"You couldn't have known he would do this. For the first few years they were married, it was perfect. I never saw her happier. But something changed and I don't know what it was."

"I just keep thinking I should have seen it. Holly and I were always close."

"I know that." Amber smiled. They were close as siblings but Randy and Holly had a bond. And Amber always said it was because Randy was the oldest and Holly was the youngest. Both he and Amber always tried to protect Holly. "So, what now?"

"She is going to stay with John when she gets out of here. She wouldn't be safe with you or me. That's the first place Alex would look for her."

Amber nodded. "Can I tell you something? It might cheer you up a little. I haven't even told Teddy yet."

"You're pregnant?" She nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Amber smiled. "I'm worried about telling Holly."

"She will be happy for you."

"I know she will say she is but I know she will be hurting. She has been pregnant five times and each one ended."

"But these last two weren't by choice. Alex caused her to lose those babies." He hugged his middle sister. "Amber, she will be happy."

"Yeah. I'm going to stay with her. Why don't you head out and see Dena and Jamie? I know they miss you. I'll be here."

"I don't want to leave her without protect and you without it."

"Alex is in jail besides Ted is on his way. It will be fine. Go home and see your wife." Randy nodded and headed in to say goodbye to Holly. He saw she was still sleeping. He kissed her on the head and headed out.

He passed Ted in the hallway and smiled at him. Ted walked toward Holly's room and smiled when he saw Amber sitting there. "Hey baby."

"Hey." She said as she kissed him.

"How is she?"

"Randy said she's okay. She woke up but doesn't remember anything about the attack."

"That's tough." He said. "How are you? How did your doctor's appointment go?""Good. I'm pregnant." She said.

"That's great." Ted said hugging his wife. He looked and saw that Holly was awake. "Amber." He said pulling away.

Amber looked and saw Holly awake. "I was so worried about you." Amber hugged her. "When I found you, I thought you were dead or going to die."

"I'm okay." Holly said softly. She had heard her sister telling Ted she was pregnant. She was happy for her but sad that she wouldn't get the chance. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks." Amber smiled. "We weren't expecting it but it's a good thing."

"It's a good thing." Holly looked around and didn't see Randy. "Where's Randy?"

"I told him to go home and get some rest and spend some time with Dena and Jamie."

"That's good. He should be with them." She looked at her sister and brother in law. "You guys should go out and celebrate. You don't have to stay here."

"No, we're staying." Amber said.

"Guys, I'm in a hospital and safe. Go out and celebrate. I want you too." She didn't want her brother and sister to put their lives on hold for her.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'm fine and I will be fine. Please go celebrate with your husband." She saw that Amber really didn't want to leave. "Please do this for me. Go celebrate with your husband."

"Alright. If you're sure." Holly nodded. "I will call you and see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Have fun." Holly smiled.

She sighed once Ted and Amber left. She liked the silence of the room. Alex was jail for now and she was safe. She just wished she could remember what happened.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John left the jail and grabbed himself something to eat. He knocked on the door to Holly's room. He poked his head in and saw that nobody was there but Holly. He walked a little further into the room and she turned to look at him.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She said softly.

"You sure? You know its okay to say you feel like shit if you do." She nodded.

"Where is everyone?"

"Randy went home to spend some time with Dena and Jamie and Amber and Ted are out celebrating. They're going to have a baby." Holly said sadly.

"How are you dealing with that?" He asked as he pulled his sandwich and split it in half. He shoved the other half of it toward her.

"I'm happy for them. All of them are in normal, stable, healthy relationships. And I'm a mess."

"It's not your fault. Alex had no right to hit you or force you to do the things he forced you to do. You didn't ask him to do it. Go ahead and eat. It'll make you feel a little better and the food from the deli across the street is so much better than hospital food." She nodded.

"Thank you."

He sat there and thought about how to ask what he had too. Finally, he just decided to do it. "Holly, can I ask you something and you be honest with me?"

"I guess."

"What all did Alex make you do before this incident? I know some of what Chris told us."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we need to know what Alex did."

"Which time? The time he had me have sex with his friend Zack because Zack won at poker. The time we had a foursome with his friend, Mason and his wife, Eve. There are so many times he made me have sex with him or someone else. Often he would watch" She sighed.

"He threatened you to make you do it right?"

She nodded. "Always. He...he even had sex with me and then called his friend Mason over the day you and Randy stopped by for lunch. He was convinced I was sleeping with you."

"What?"

"He wasn't happy that Randy brought you with him. He thought I was sleeping with you and that wasn't something he was going to allow. So, he had sex with me first and then he called Mason over and Alex watched while Mason had sex with me."

"Well, he won't get that chance again."

"I don't remember what happened a few days ago. I know the laws about domestic abuse. He will get bail and be out. He won't let me go. He will kill me first. He will find me and kill me."

John moved to sit on the end of the bed and put his hand under her chin, pulling her head up so she was looking at him. "That's not going to happen. I'm going to make sure of it. I promise you, he's never going to get the chance to hurt you again." She nodded and wiped the tears from her face. He pulled her into a hug.

Alex sat in his cell pacing back and forth. He was angry. She'd opened her mouth and between her testimony and Chris' he was looking at some serious jail time. He couldn't let that happen.

"Your arraignment is set. I pulled some strings and got you one tonight." Michael said walking up with a guard.

"Great. I want out of here." Alex hissed at him. The guard opened the cell and handcuffed Alex to take him to the court. They were soon on their way.

"Rise. The honorable JR Ross presiding."

"Be seated." The judge said. "This is case number 34288 State of Texas vs. Alex Riley on charge of Domestic Abuse. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty your honor." Michael replied.

"Bail?" The judge asked.

"Your honor, we request you deny bail." Hunter Hemsley, the DA, said. "We believe Mr. Riley is danger to the public and his wife."

"Do you have evidence stating that?"

"No, your honor."

"Bail will set at one hundred thousand dollars and Mr. Riley, you are not allowed to be within five hundred feet of your wife. I'm filing a restraining order and order of protection. You are not to threat, stalk or physical attack Holly Riley. We will set the trial for Monday. Court adjourned." JR banged the gravel on the desk.

Alex looked at Michael. "I don't have that kind of money."

"We will figure something out."

"I need to check on Holly."

"She's off limits right now."

"You better fix this." Michael got out his phone and called Wade Barrett and explained things. Wade said he would cover Alex's bond.

"Alright. Wade is covering your bond. He will be here in a few." Michael looked at Alex. "You understood that you can have no contact with Holly."

"I know." Alex replied. The order said he couldn't hurt Holly. It said nothing about her family and her sister was number one on his list. She was the one who saved Holly's life. He had other people on his list too. He would deal with them one by one until nothing stood between him and Holly. He would get her back and show her what happened when you betray him.

Wade paid the bond and Alex was free to go. He was told that he couldn't go back to his house because it was the crime scene. He headed to a nearby hotel. He had to decide what to do.

Randy sat in his house with Dena. Jamie was asleep. Randy's mind was still on Holly. He'd racked his brain looking for any sign that he'd missed. He'd never seen a bruise or seen her afraid of Alex at all. But Holly had been living in her own personal hell this whole time. How did he not see it? How did he not know?

"Still thinking about Holly?" Dena asked getting his attention.

"Yes. I just can't believe I didn't see it." He sighed. "Alex was abusing my sister. He made her a sex slave to him and his friends. He murdered two babies. This one and the one before. How did I not see what he was when I met him at the gym? I should have seen it in him or I should have known something was going on with Holly."

"Baby, you couldn't know this. Alex kept it all well hidden. The first few years they were together, they seemed happy and I think they were. I don't think he was abusive to her then. Something changed over the years and it caused him to snap."

"I'm worried he will ignore the protection order and go after her."

"But that's why she is going to stay with John right?

"Yes."

"Then she is safe."

"But what about you, Jamie and Amber. John said sometimes the abuser goes after family if he can't get who he wants."

"Jamie and I are fine because we're here with you and Ted would never let anything happen to Amber or that baby she's carrying."

"John has guards posted there too."

"Relax a little okay?" Randy nodded.

He wanted too but now that the truth about Holly and Alex had come out, he knew there was no way to know what exactly Alex would do. Could they all really be prepared?

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alex sat in his car outside Amber and Ted's house and watched as Ted talked to the officers who'd been placed outside. He saw Amber through the window on the phone with someone and narrowed his eyes. If she'd have minded her own business, he wouldn't have been arrested at all. He watched Ted walk back into the house and kiss her on the forehead. She'd be by herself eventually and when she was, he'd make her wish she'd never fucked with him.<p>

Holly lay in the hospital bed as the doctor did his examination. She knew she wasn't ready to go home yet. Well go to wherever they were going to take her.

"Well, Mrs. Riley, you are slowing healing." Dr. Michaels said.

"When can I get out of here?"

"Not for a while." Shawn said as he finished this exam. "Holly, you have had a traumatic experience and with the memory loss, you are in for a slow recovery. Not to mention losing the baby."

Holly wiped her eye of the tear that was threatening to fall. "It's considered a miscarriage right?"

"Yes. But because of the crime the person who did will be charged with murder of your unborn child. However there will be no birth certificate or death certificate."

"Alright. What happened to the baby?" Holly said softly. She was glad there was no one there with her. She had a police guard outside the door but she was alone in the room.

"It was cremated." Shawn sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Holly, you can name this baby for you. I know this is the second one you lost in the second trimester. Did you name the other one?"

"In here." She said pointing to her heart. "But I never told anyone. My siblings have their own happy life. I didn't want to bring them down and Alex didn't care one way or the other."

Shawn sighed again. "Holly, based on everything, you can have other children. The damage to your stomach and uterus weren't severe. I see no reason why you can't have children when and if you want too."

"Thank you." She said softly. "So I'm here for a few more days?"

"Yes. I want you here and I want you to start therapy. Today. I arranged it with Dr. McMahon to have her come here. This is an important step."

"I know. I'm ready for that."

"Great. Then I will leave you be." Shawn smiled as he walked out.

Holly nodded and turned on her side away from the door when he left. She sobbed into her pillow finally able to openly grieve for the babies she'd lost.

John reached into the fridge and got himself a soda and looked over at the spare room that Holly would soon be staying in. He sighed and walked over flipping the lights on. He looked over the boxes and the dingy, white walls. He hadn't used this room for anything more than storage since he'd moved in. He grabbed the boxes one by one and moved them out to the garage. He looked back at the room and flipped the lights off. In the morning, he'd stop by the hardware store and pick up some paint. He remembered Randy saying something about periwinkle blue being her favorite color. And then he'd go buy the furniture store and buy a bed, dresser, TV. He'd never had anyone else stay with him before. And he really didn't know why he'd offered his house as a safe place for Holly. But he knew he'd keep the promise he'd made to her earlier. Alex would never get close enough to hurt her again.

Randy headed out to the hospital. He wanted to check on Holly before he headed to work for a few hours. Dena had headed to work with Jamie. Her company had daycare center so Jamie went with her every day. The officers that were assigned to her were going to be stationed outside. Randy walked into the hospital room after talking with the officer outside. He walked in and saw her facing the window away from the door. He heard the crying and walked over to her.

"Holly." She turned to face him and he saw the tears. He pulled his sister into a hug. "What's wrong? Did Alex get in touch with you somehow?"

"No." She said softly as she dried her tears. "The doctor was here to examine me and he mentioned the baby. "

Randy sighed and hugged her again. "I'm sorry."

"I wanted that baby so much. I wanted each of them once I was pregnant."

Randy pulled away. "What do you mean once you were pregnant? Did you and Alex talk about having kids?"

"No, we didn't." She sighed. She knew she had to tell him everything. "Alex was the one who made sure I got pregnant each time. He wanted a son and it didn't matter that I thought we should wait. He made sure he did everything to get me pregnant."

"He raped you to get you pregnant each time?"

"Yes. He would threaten me or get me drunk or drug me. He did whatever to make sure I got pregnant. But he didn't really count on this last baby not being his."

"Holly, I am so sorry. I should have seen it. I should have known."

"You couldn't have known. I went to great lengths so that nobody would see it." Randy's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Orton…..yeah. What? I'm on my way." Holly looked at him. "I will be by to see you soon. I gotta go."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." He said as he walked out of her room after kissing her on the head and walked down to the emergency room. He saw Ted pacing back and forth and walked over to him when he stopped and punched the wall. "What happened?"

"He shot both of the officers in front of the house. He slipped in with the key from under the mat. It was after I left for work. He….beat her pretty badly. And he raped her. I should have been there."

"Hey, you thought she was safe. We all did. It isn't your fault." Randy sighed. "Take care of her. When they release her, take her back to my place. I've got something to take care of."

Alex sat at Mason and Eve's house and smiled to himself. He'd gotten his revenge on her. And it was so much sweeter than he thought it would be. He sighed as he thought back on it.

_He waited until he saw Ted's car pull out of the driveway and smiled. He looked over at Mason and nodded. They got out of the car and walked up toward the front of the house. Alex pulled the gun from the waistband of his jeans and shot into the car. Both officers slumped forward and they continued walking toward the house. He got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. He walked into the house and up the stairs. She was in the tub. He smiled to himself. It would make things so much easier. He stepped to the door and smiled._

"_Well, what do we have here?" he asked. Amber turned around in alarm trying to cover herself. He smiled and motioned for Mason to walk over and get her out of the tub. Mason picked her up and she was kicking and screaming. She reached out with her hand and scratched Alex on the arm. He punched her in the side of the face. "You had to go and stick your nose where it didn't belong didn't you?" He said as Mason threw her down on the bed. She held her lip. "And now…..you have to pay for it." He looked over at Mason. "Watch the door in case her husband comes back." Mason nodded and walked outside the room. Alex slapped her again and grabbed her by her hair pulling her toward the head of the bed. She fought him again but he hit her in the side. She gasped for air and he put his hand around her throat. She squeaked out protests as he forced her legs apart and forced himself inside of her. Tears streamed down her face. His grip tightened on her throat and she clawed at it gasping for air. He finished and tightened his grip on her throat even more. She let out one finally strangled breath and her head fell to the side. He smiled, collected himself and spit on her before he opened the door and walked out of the room._

He smiled at the thought. Once he had killed everyone who tried to protect Holly, he would have her alone. Then she would pay for everything. He would have his revenge on them all.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Amber groaned and opened her eyes as best she could. She didn't know where she was at first. But then she remembered what had happened. She cried out a little in pain and Ted rushed over to her bedside.<p>

"Amber, baby?" She looked over at him, tears in her eyes and then looked away. She didn't want him to see her like this. All battered and bruised and smelling like Alex. He reached out to touch her arm but she shrank back into the bed as far as she could. "Baby, it's okay. You're safe now."

Randy walked into the room and saw Amber in the bed. Ted was beside her. He was seething with anger. Alex had now hurt both of his sisters. He wouldn't get away with it. He had called the cops guarding Dena and Jamie and warned them about things. The police chief doubled the protection detail but they needed Amber to tell them it was Alex. She had to ID him.

"Hey." Randy said walking in.

"Hey" Ted sighed as he walked over.

"John's on his way to ask her a few questions. How is she?"

"Doc says she's going to be sore for a while. No major damage to her organs or anything. The emotional scars are going to be much worse and they couldn't save the baby." Ted said closing his eyes.

"Is Alex trying to kill every baby in my family?" Randy said without thinking. He looked to Amber. "I'm sorry, Amber. I'm just angry. Alex did this right?" She nodded. "Great. John is on his way."

"Does Holly know?" Ted asked.

"No, I couldn't tell her."

There was a knock at the door and Randy answered it. He stepped aside and John walked in. He looked at the two of them and then at Amber.

"I think maybe this would be a little easier if you guys stepped outside okay?" Ted sighed but nodded. He and Randy walked out and stood in the hallway.

"I'm worried." Randy replied. "Alex got by two officers to get to Amber. Once Amber says it was Alex who attacked her, we can find him and put him in jail and he will be away from my family. I could kill him with my bare hands."

"I know. If I find him, he won't have to worry about jail, I will kill him." Ted looked at Randy. "You know you have to tell Holly. She will wonder why Amber isn't visiting her."

"I know. I just…I don't know what to tell her." Chief Mark Callaway walked up to the two of them and shook their hands.

"Orton, DiBiase how are they?"

"As well as can be expected I guess. John is in there talking to Amber now. Holly is making a slow recovery. It's going to take some time for them both." Randy said.

"I spoke with the commissioner. He thinks it would be better if you guys took some time off. Given the personal nature of this case for both of you."

John looked at Amber. "I need to ask you a few questions okay?" She nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" She nodded and sobbed.

"Teddy….uh…..he had just left for work. The officers were outside the house. I decided to take a bath. The bedroom door opened and they were there. Alex and some guy I didn't recognize. The other guy grabbed…me out of the tub. I scratched at Alex. I was kicking, screaming. He punched me in the face and…..they threw me on the bed. He slapped me…..and…he...uh…..started choking me. I tried to scream. I cried. But he…..punched me in the side and….was on top of me before I could stop him. He kept choking me. He wouldn't stop…..and then….then I passed out and woke up here." She said breaking down.

"Was the other in the room when he did this?" She shook her head.

"No. He told him to go outside in case Ted came back." She said wiping her face. "I scratched him. On the right arm. It brought blood." She cried.

"That's good Amber. You did a great job. And this wasn't your fault." John said. She nodded as he walked out. He saw Randy, Ted and the Chief standing outside. "Guys."

"Did she tell you what happened?" Ted asked.

"Yes." John turned to the chief. "We need to talk to the doctor for the physical evidence he collected. She said she scratched Alex so there should be DNA."

"Alright. Let's go talk to him." The chief turned to Randy and Ted. "I suggest you take the time off."

Randy and Ted both nodded as the chief walked away with John. Ted turned to Randy. "I'm going to go back to Amber. You need to be the one to tell Holly." Randy nodded. Ted walked into the room and sat down on the bed with Amber.

"Where's Randy?"

"He's going to talk to Holly."

Randy rode the elevator up to Holly's room and knocked on the door before he stepped inside. She smiled at him a little and he looked at the other woman in the room with her.

"Hello, I'm Stephanie, Holly's therapist." Randy shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said. He was actually kind of glad that the therapist was there. He had a feeling after he told her what happened to Amber, she was going to need help. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired. Like this whole nightmare will never end. I tried calling Amber earlier but she didn't answer. Maybe she's out with Teddy again celebrating the baby or something."

"Hol, I've got something to tell you. Amber…Amber is in the hospital. She was attacked early this morning."

"What? What do you mean attacked? Is she okay?"

"Alex and one of his friends got into the house and…..he…..uh…he beat her, raped her and choked her unconscious."

Holly started crying and hyperventilating a little. "It's...my…fault…Alex…wouldn't…be…after….you….guys...if...i….didn't…leave."

"Holly, calm down." Stephanie said sitting on the bed with her. "Breathe in and out. It's going to be okay."

"It's my fault. If I go back to him, he will leave everyone alone. I have to go back."

"Hell no!" Randy yelled. "You're not going anywhere near him. Amber told the police it was him so he will go to jail. You will never have to go near him. When you are released, you will go to John's. Amber and Ted are going to stay with me and Dena. Ted and I can protect them both. We thought Amber was safe but Alex killed the cops out front. So Amber and Ted are going to stay with us. You will be safe with John."

"Are you sure Amber and Dena are safe now? I mean Alex got to Amber once."

"They will be safe now. Alex is going to jail for attacking Amber and his assault on you. You will remember that he attacked you and killed your baby. Then he will be put away for good."

Amber looked over at Ted not sure how to act. He looked over at her and she was sure she saw disappointment and disgust on her face when he looked at her. She was sure he wouldn't want her anymore and that somehow, he would think this was all her fault. She closed her eyes and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I tried to fight him. I swear to you I did." She sobbed. He sat down on the bed with her.

"I know you did. I know. This isn't your fault. I love you. And everything is going to be alright." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She collapsed into them and let him hug her tightly feeling safe for the first time since this whole thing had happened.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John looked at the DNA from Amber's hand and smiled as it conclusively matched the DNA sample taken from Alex for the paternity test. With this evidence and Amber's positive identification of Alex, they had him. He looked around at the officers he had with him.<p>

"Alright, the suspect we are going to apprehend is Alex Riley. He is wanted on two counts of murder, aggravated assault and aggravated rape. He is armed and probably won't go without a fight. So be careful."

The officers headed to the house that Alex and Holly had shared. Some other officers headed to Alex's work place. They weren't sure where he was.

Holly sat in her hospital room flipping channels. She had therapy earlier to deal with things. She hated everything that was happening. She knew it was her fault. If she had just done what Alex wanted, Amber wouldn't have been attacked or lost her baby. Randy had said that they were going to arrest Alex but she couldn't help but wonder if anything would stick.

Randy and Ted both had heard on the radios of the cops stationed outside of Holly and Amber's rooms that John had gotten a positive match on Alex and they were going to arrest him. Both wanted to be there when they did.

"We should be there." Ted said.

"And do what, let your emotions get you killed?"

"Don't you want a piece of that son of a bitch? For what he's done to Holly? To Amber? To our whole family in general? That piece of shit doesn't deserve to rot in a jail cell. He deserves to be as dead as those innocent babies he's killed."

"I know but it would do us no good to be put in jail for attacking him. Who would protect our girls then?" Randy sighed. He wasn't use to being the calm one. He was the one with the temper that didn't think things through. "I'm going to let Holly know that Alex is going to be arrested. I called Dena and she and Jamie are safe."

"Alright." Ted sighed before heading into his wife's room.

John and the others headed in the house that Holly and Alex had shared. He walked in and saw the blood still on the floor from Holly. "Look everywhere."

The officers headed in all directions of the house and began looking through everything. They were looking for Alex and any idea where he might be. They were also looking for evidence on the attack on Holly.

John walked into the master bedroom and began looking for anything to lead them to Alex. He opened the amore and was shocked to see a collection of homemade DVDs that were labeled by numbers. He took one out and placed it in the DVD player in the bedroom. He thought it would help find Alex or it was evidence against Alex. He pressed play and watched with shock and horror as it was a recording of Alex hitting Holly first and then tying her to the bed and doing what he wanted to her. He watched all the sick things Alex did. He pressed the stop button and placed all the DVDs in a box for evidence.

"We have no trace of him." An officer said walking in. "We found some photos of Mrs. Riley and Mr. Riley as well as ones of her with his friends. This guy is sick."

"Pack it all up. The warrant covers evidence that proves domestic assault too." John said. He looked at the phone and dialed redial. The last call made was to Mason Ryan. John knew the name. He'd been arrested a few years back for smacking his then girlfriend Layla around. John knew where Alex was hiding. And he'd seen Mason on the tapes. "Farrelly, you and Brooks mobilize your teams and follow me. The rest of you, keep packing up evidence."

John headed out and they started toward Mason's house. That had to be where Alex was and they were going to get him and put him where he belongs. In prison. They arrived at Mason's.

"Get your teams in position." John said to Phi and Stephen. "We will arrest everyone in that house. If Alex is there, they are harboring him."

Phil and Stephen gave the sign for their teams to get into position. Once they were, John headed to the door. He knocked and hoped someone would answer.

A woman answered the door and smiled at him a little. "Can I help you?"

"Detective Cena with the police department. We are looking for a fugitive named Alex Riley and believe he's here."

"Fugitive? Alex? That's impossible." Eve said. "He would never to anything to get in trouble with the law."

"We are also looking for Mason Ryan. Is he here?"

"What's going on? I don't understand what you want with my husband or Alex." Eve replied.

"Mrs. Ryan, we have a warrant to come in and search. But this would be easier if you would tell us the truth. Are they in there?"

"No, they said they had some errands to do and would be back in a little while."

"We've got a runner." John heard Phil say in his ear. John smiled.

"Take him down." John said as he pulled out handcuffs. "Eve Ryan, you're under arrest for aiding and abetting a criminal and hindering a criminal investigation."

Phil aimed his gun at the runner and shot him in the leg. Once he was down, they headed over to where he was. They turned him over and saw it wasn't Alex.

"Mason Ryan, you're under arrest for aiding and abetting a criminal and hindering a criminal investigation as well as assault." Phil read him his rights and took him to the car. John put Eve in the car and stayed behind to check the house. Where was Alex?

Randy knocked on the door to Holly's room and walked in. She was sitting on the bed staring out the window. "Hey, I just came to tell you that they're looking for Alex as we speak. There was conclusive proof that he attacked Amber."

"I want to see her."

"I don't know if that's wise." She turned to look at him.

"I'm the only one out of all of us who knows what she's going through. I need to see her. There's so much I need to say to her. I need to thank her for saving me and...tell her how sorry I am for what he did to her because of me."

"Hey, this wasn't because of you." Randy said sitting down beside her. "Alex did this because he is a sick freak. You are not to blame."

"I wish I believe that." She said softly.

"Let me see if the doctor will let you go visit Amber." Randy walked out and to the nurses' desk. He talked to the doctor who said Holly could go visit Amber but not for too long. He walked back into Holly's room. "The doctor said you could see her but not for too long."

Randy and the nurse helped Holly into a wheelchair and Randy pushed her to where Amber was. He knocked on the door and they headed in.

Holly closed her eyes and tears dripped down her face when she saw her sister's bruised face. Amber was quick to wipe tears of her own as Randy wheeled Holly closer to her.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing down here?"

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't come to you when you needed me?" She said taking Amber's hand. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea he'd come after you. If I had just stayed with him..."

"You'd be dead right now."

"But you'd be safe." Holly said sobbing.

Amber wrapped her arms around her and Randy stood behind her watching. Alex had wrecked his family. He'd hurt both of his sisters. And now, he was going to pay for it.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alex walked up to the door of the gym looking slightly too each side as he unlocked the door. He'd been hiding out in the apartment above for nearly a week. He'd heard that Amber had survived his attack. He'd gone to his friend Jack for a place to hide. At least until the heat wore off and he could get close enough to those bitches to get the job done. He hadn't seen Randy around the gym in a while and he smirked to himself knowing he'd been busy taking care of those whores. He put his headphones in. He never heard the door click open and then shut back softly. He didn't know that a threat was upon him until the first blow connected with his jaw.<p>

John sat in the evidence room looking at the DVDs. He hoped one might tell him where Alex was. They had found a record Alex kept of the DVDs. He had numbered each one. John was matching up the numbers on the DVDs with the numbers in the record book. John was shocked by what was on the DVDs. Alex had done some horrible things to Holly on the DVDs. It was a wonder the girl even survived six years with him. There were numerous DVDs of her with other men too. It made John sick to know that Alex had made someone he was suppose to love have sex with his friends and co-workers and he watched and taped it. John had finally finished the DVDs when he noticed he was missing two. Everything else was accounted for.

There was more than enough evidence to convict Alex. But the two missing DVDs bothered him. He sighed and turned off the DVD player. He looked at the time and gathered his things. Holly was being released and he had to get to the hospital to drive her to his house.

Randy walked into the hospital and flexed his knuckles. He'd have bruises but it had been well worth it. He smirked a little as he remembered tracking Alex to the gym. He'd had those damn headphones in and he'd never seen Randy coming. Randy punched him in the jaw and knocked him down kicking him in the stomach and ribs a few times before grabbing the cord of the headphones and wrapping them around his neck.

"You like to beat on women and rape them Alex? Huh? Is that how you get your kicks?" He said as he drug him across the floor and teetered him to one of the heavy bags in the center of the room. "You've tortured both of my sisters. Killed their babies. Violated them. How about you pick on someone your own size huh?" He said as he threw a serious of blows to his face and body. He grabbed Alex's hands as he clawed at the cord to the headphones and pulled them away successfully breaking on in the process. Alex screamed in pain.

"Don't...kill...me." he choked out. Randy smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I want you to feel this pain. I want you to suffer. And when your sorry ass goes to prison, I want you to know what it feels like to have someone rape you. You feel the way my sisters feel now. I trusted you Alex. I took you into my family and you betrayed me. Come near them again and you're a dead man. You understand me?"

John arrived at the hospital and saw Randy in the waiting area outside of Holly's room. "I thought I was picking up Holly."

"You are." Randy replied.

John looked at Randy and saw the bruises. "What happened?"

"Oh I was working out in the gym and I guess I over did it."

"Well you should get it treated." John knew something was up. "You haven't seen Alex have you?"

"I haven't but you might want to check the gym where he and I worked out at. That's where I met him and introduced him to Holly."

John nodded. "Off the record, what kind of shape is he in?" Randy shrugged.

"He's alive." The door to the room opened and the nurse wheeled Holly out of the room. She'd healed a little and he could see her eyes for the first time and he loved them. She was beautiful.

"You ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I'll be by to check on you later." Randy said as he kissed on the head and turned to John. "Take care of her." John nodded. Randy walked off toward Amber's room. She was being released as well.

Holly looked over at John. "Well, let's get you settled. I had Dena go shopping and get you some things and Stephanie will be coming for sessions." She nodded as they got to the car.

They arrived at his place and he helped her in. "Well this is my place. Living room, kitchen, dining room. You can use anything you like." He walked down the hall. "This is the bathroom. That is my room and this is the guest room." He opened the door.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She had to smile as the room was painted her favorite color. It was decorated more for a girl and she wondered why. "Did you live with someone? Do you live with someone?"

"No, I don't live with anyone and I have never lived with anyone. Why?"

"Because the room."

"Oh." He laughed and smiled. "This room was just storage. But I had it painted and decorated for you."

"That's very nice of you." She said as she walked in.

"Thank you. Well, I will leave you to get settled in." He turned to go. "Oh, I had the guys get some of your things from the house." He pointed to the boxes in the corner.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled.

"If you need anything, just tell me." He walked out of the room and called some of the officers and told them to check the gym for Alex.

Holly brought one of the boxes over to the bed and looked through it. She was surprised to find her wedding album in the box. She took it out and ran her hand over the cover. It was still bright white. It was engraved with her and Alex's names and the date they were married. She sighed as she opened the cover. She looked at the first picture. It had been taken after the ceremony and before the reception. She looked at her wedding dress. She and Amber had been three different bridal shops before they had found it. It was a satin A-line halter with split front with champagne color insert, beaded lace, and lace back up. Her veil was attached to a diamond comb.

They had been so happy then. She had been so in love with him. She saw their perfect life. Children and family dinners with Randy and Amber. When had it all changed? When did Alex change and become the monster he was? Or had he always been the monster and she just didn't see it.

She threw the book to the side and curled up on the bed. She wiped the tears from her face. Alex had been all she'd known for the last seven years. And she was scared now to be on her own. Nobody would want her now. Not when the truth came out about Alex and all he'd done to her. All he'd forced her to do. She wiped the tears off her face and laid there until she fell asleep. John came to check on her a little while later, shaking his head when he saw the wedding album and the tear streaks down her face. He didn't understand how Alex had done the things he'd done to her. He pulled the blanket at the end of the bed up around her and turned off the light.

He walked back to the living room and sat down. He had picked up the wedding album on his way out. He flipped through it. Holly looked so happy and Alex did too. How could Alex make hurt her so much? He closed the book and sighed. His mind on the DVDs. There were over a hundred. The first few were normal DVDs that a husband and wife would make. Then things changed. And there was disturbing footage on them. Alex would tie her up and do horrible things to her and then there were DVDs of Alex making Holly have sex with his friends and his boss. What kind of man would do that? But the two missing ones were the problem for him. What was on them and where were they?

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up in the hospital, chained to the bedpost. He groaned and looked up at the guard sitting there. The doctor came in. "Where am I?"<p>

"Memorial Hospital. Seems you had an accident at the gym." The doctor said.

"Oh and you're under arrest." The guard said. "For the murders of Jimmy and Jey Uso, the assault and rape of Amber DiBiase. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yeah. I want my attorney."

"He's been notified. He'll meet you downtown."

John got off the phone with the officers that arrested Alex. They had found him in the gym beaten. John didn't tell them that Randy was the one who attacked him. He knew he would have to go downtown to question Alex. He got up from the sofa just as the doorbell rang.

"Randy, hey." John said when he opened the door.

"Hey. I told Holly I would come by." He said walking in. "Ted and Amber are at the house. I just needed to know Holly was okay."

"I know you would prefer her to stay with you."

"Yeah but there is no guarantee that Alex will stay in jail." Randy said as he sat down. "Where is Holly?"

"She's asleep. I didn't know when I asked the guys to get some things from the house that they would bring her wedding album. She looked at it earlier. And when I went to check on her, she was asleep and I could see the tear stains on the pillow and down her face."

"Okay."

"I have to head down to the station to question Alex, Holly is in the guest room."

"Thanks man." Randy said shaking his hand before John left.

Randy walked up to the door of the room and knocked. He opened the door when Holly didn't answer. He smiled when he saw she was still asleep. He walked into the room and kissed her on the forehead. He was about out of the room when he'd heard her crying.

"No, I'm not going to drink that. No. Alex, stop it please."

Randy walked over to the bed and shook her awake. "No, leave me alone." She woke up and moved up against the headboard.

"Holly, it's me, Randy. You're safe." He said softly to her.

She looked and realized it was her brother. He move closer and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. You're safe." He said again trying to reassure her. He wanted hurt Alex even more.

John arrived at the police station and headed to the room where Alex was being held. He had been released from the hospital and taken into custody.

"Alex, Alex, Alex. You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"I'm not talking until my attorney gets here."

"That's fine. We've got your DNA from Amber DiBiase's rape kit and from where she scratched your arm. We've also got Mason in custody. And I'm sure if we cut him a deal, he'll sing like a canary."

"I hope you aren't questioning my client without me." Michael Cole said walking in.

"Of course not." John replied. "In fact, Hunter is on his way too."

"Great." Michael replied. "Can I get a few minutes with my client?"

"Of course." John got the file and headed out to meet with Hunter.

Michael turned to Alex. "So, you're being charged with the assault and rape of Amber DiBiase and the murder of Jimmy and Jey Uso, two police officers."

"I didn't do anything." Alex replied to him.

"They have your DNA from Amber DiBiase."

"They are framing me. Both Randy and Ted are cops. They could have easily planted evidence."

"Cut the crap Alex. They've got you. Okay. My advice, cop out on the rape and assault. Make them prove you committed the murder and they don't have anything on Holly's attempted murder or the murder of the baby. She still hasn't had any memories. Most you're looking at with the rape, assault and domestic charges is 10 years."

"Andy how many will I have to serve?"

"Three years minimum."

"So there is no way to get me off?"

"Not on the assault and rape of Amber DiBiase or the domestic abuse of Holly."

"Alright. You get me a good deal on those and I will plead guilty."

Michael motioned to John and Hunter to come back into the room. "I assume you have talked to your client?" Hunter asked.

"I have. He will plead guilty to the assault and rape of Amber DiBiase and the domestic abuse of Holly. That's ten years max."

"What about the murder of Jey and Jimmy Uso?"

"I didn't kill them."

"Mason says otherwise. He gave us a statement saying you called him and told him you needed to deal with your wife. You got to the DiBiase residence, you pulled out your gun and shot both officers through the windshield."

"Lies. All of it."

"Lock him up. We will see you in court. And we can add forced sexual battery on your wife to the charges. We found your little treasure trove of memorabilia."

"What memorabilia?" Michael asked. "As Alex's attorney, I have the right to know"

"We have hundreds of DVDs of your client and his wife."

"So? Tons of couples make sex videos."

"Not like these." Hunter replied. "Mr. Cole, you will receive a copy of them."

"Detective Cena, can you make sure that happens?"

"Yes sir."

"You might want to ask your client what's on these discs." Hunter said walking out of the room with John as John's phone beeped. It was a message from Randy telling him to get home.

Amber sat in front of the therapist. Ted sat beside her and held her hand. She'd just been sitting there and Ted sighed.

"Baby, he can't help you unless you talk to him."

"Mr. DiBiase, why don't you step outside for a moment?" Ted nodded and then looked at Amber. "Can you tell me something about yourself?" She looked at him. "Okay, I'll start. My name is Mike, I'm 32..." Amber looked up at him.

"Is small talk supposed to make me feel better? Is it supposed to get rid of the image of him hovering over me, his hands around my throat? Or the feel of him forcing himself on me? Or how broken I feel every time my husband looks at me. How I feel every time he looks at me he's repulsed and he resents me for not being stronger. For not being able to save our baby."

Holly had clung to Randy tightly before she finally cried her to sleep. He did his best to calm her down. He hated Alex even more if that was possible. Holly's life was completely destroyed and Amber's was broken. He felt guilty also. They were his sisters. He was supposed to protect them. He heard the door open and looked to see John there. He moved to lay Holly down on the bed and headed out.

"What's up?" John asked.

"I want to see what's on those DVDs."

"You called me to tell me that."

"No, I also wanted to know what happen with Alex."

"He's willing to make a deal on the rape and assault. He's denying the murder."

"That son of a bitch." Randy said. "She...she had a nightmare. He was making her drink something."

"Drink what?" John asked.

"I don't know." Randy sighed. "God, John, what all did he do to her? How much damage did he do? And why didn't I know something was wrong. She's my sister. I should have known. I let him do this. I should have known."

"You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know because she didn't want you to know. She hid it from everyone."

"God, I just want to kill him!"

"Won't solve anything."

"It will make me feel better."

"I know how you feel. But seeing him die, won't ease your guilt."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I've been there. My...my sister Dani was raped and murdered by her boyfriend when she was 16. It's the reason I decided to become a cop with the Domestics unit. So I could help people like her. I was so caught up in my own grief that I needed an outlet. I blamed myself. And I was even there when they fried him. But it didn't ease my guilt. And it didn't bring Dani back. Be thankful for the small wins. Both of your sisters are alive. Build on that."

"I worry about them both but I don't doubt that Amber will be fine. She has Ted and she is very strong. I know therapy will help her deal with things." He sighed. "I'm more worried about Holly. She was with Alex for seven years. And it's obvious the things he did to her and made her do. How will she move on from it? And can she?"

"I think you're underestimating Holly. She's stronger than you think."

"No, she isn't. John, Holly has never been the strong one. She was the baby. We all took care of her." He sighed. "She got engaged to Alex days after the accident that killed our parents. I knew it was too soon. They had only known each other a few months. She needed someone and there was Alex. I know he played on how vulnerable she was."

"Holly will be fine. Because she's got you and Amber. But she's got to do some of this on her own." Randy nodded.

Amber looked over at Teddy on the drive home. "Mike said I needed to talk to you. To tell you how I feel. So I wanted to do that."

"Are you sure baby?" She nodded. "Okay."

"I...I feel ashamed, damaged, broken. I feel ugly now. And I don't know how you can stand to look at me. How you can stand to be near me knowing I couldn't save the baby." She said as tears fell down her face. "How can you still love me?"

"Because none of this was your fault." Ted replied. "I don't blame you for anything. You did everything to try and save the baby." He slowly took her hand. "I love you and I will always love you. Nothing and no one could or would ever change that."

He puts his hand to her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. And when you feel up to it, we can always try for another baby. It'll happen for us."

"You don't think I'm broken?"

"Not at all. You're still the same amazing woman I fell in love with. You mean everything to me."

She smiled as he said that. She knew then that they could get through anything. That their marriage was strong enough to get through anything.

Please Reivew!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John walked around the kitchen getting the things together to make dinner after Randy had left. He didn't want to show him the DVDs. He didn't think it was a good idea. He also couldn't shake the suspicion that there was more to the two missing ones. He heard the door to Holly's room open and he smiled when she stepped out looking a little less tired.<p>

"Did you have a nice nap?" She shrugged.

"It was a nap."

"You hungry? I'm making fajitas. There will be plenty." She nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I want you to feel at home here. Why don't you go into the living room and watch some TV. Anything you want to watch."

"Okay." She walked into the living room and turned it on. It wasn't long before dinner was ready.

John looked across the table at her as she picked at the food. "You should eat. I'm a pretty good cook."

She slowly took a bite. He smiled when she started to eat more. He had decided to ask her about the DVDs. Maybe she knew which ones were missing.

"Holly, I wanted to talk to you about something and I'm not sure how you will react."

"You can talk." She replied. Even though he was helping her and he was a friend of her brother's. She couldn't shake the fear that he was like Alex or he wanted sex from her like all of Alex's friends did.

"We did a search of your house and we found some DVDs. I assume you know what's on them."

"You….You watched them?" She asked softly.

"I had to. They were evidence."

"No one was supposed to see them." She looked up at him. "Randy didn't see them did he?" She hoped he didn't.

"No but he wants too. He wants to know what Alex did to you."

She looked down at her plate. "You must think I'm stupid for staying with him for almost seven years. For letting him do those things to me and making me do things."

"No, I don't. I know it's hard for an abuse woman to leave. I don't think any less of you at all." He sighed. "Holly, Alex is a sick man. He had control over you and that's not something that is easily broken."

"Who else will see those DVDs?"

"They will probably be entered into at trial." He looked at her. "There are two DVDs missing. We can't find them. You don't by chance know what's on them?"

"I don't. Alex had me sleep with a lot of his friends from the agency." She hated the way that sounded. "God, I sound like a slut. A stupid slut who slept with a lot of guys." She got up and walked quickly to her room before more was said.

He sighed. He hadn't meant to make it sound the way it sounded. He walked to the door to her room and knocked on the door before he poked his head inside. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"You're not a slut. You had no control over the situation he put you in. And none of this was your fault. Don't ever feel bad about yourself. Because you are so much more than the things he made you do."

She looked at him and leaned over and kissed him. John pulled away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you want? Why you're being nice to me and saying nice things? And helping me. I know guys aren't nice unless they want something. This is what you want right? To have sex with me."

"No!" He said as he jumped up from the bed. "I'm being nice to you and helping you out because you need it. I'm just doing my job." He said as he walked to the door. "Sex is the last thing on my mind right now. And you're in no mindset to have sex with anyone anyway. Get some rest Holly. And maybe tomorrow, you can go and see Amber for a little while." He said as he walked out of the room. Holly sat there looking at the door long after he'd left and wiped the tears away. She didn't know if she was more angry or hurt that he'd turned her down. She picked up a glass vase off the table and threw it at the door, collapsing on the bed in tears after it smashed to the ground in bits.

The next morning John got up before she did. He had to talk to Randy about her. He didn't want things to be weird between them. He called Stephanie before he left and explained things to her. She said she was coming over to have a session with Holly and she would talk to her. She also explained that Alex had broken Holly down so much that she really believed all guys wanted was to sleep with her.

John walked in the station and saw Randy at his desk. He walked over to him. "We need to talk."

"Okay. Is Holly okay?" Randy asked.

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"Last night during dinner, I told her we found the DVDs. And she said it all made her seem like a slut for sleeping with those guys and that I probably thought she was stupid to stay with him. I told her I didn't think that and that she was more than what he made her do."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"It wasn't until she kissed me." John saw Randy's face when he said that. "She asked me if I wanted to have sex with her. That it was the reason I was being nice and helping her. Randy, believe me, sex with your sister is not something I'm thinking about."

"How did you leave it with her?"

"I told her I was helping her because she needed it and that it was my job as a cop. That sex was the last thing on my mind and that she was in no condition to have sex with anyone anyway." John sighed. "Stephanie called before I left. I explained things to her and she said that everything Alex did made Holly think that guys only wanted sex from her. She is going to talk to her. I think you should also. I don't want things weird between Holly and I."

Randy sighed not noticing the police commissioner walked up. "Maybe it's not a good idea that Holly is staying with you. I think she should come and stay with me and Dena. I don't want her hurt."

"I would never hurt her. And putting her at your house is too risky. With Amber being there already, it's an accident waiting to happen." John said for the first time noticing Comissioner Laurinitis standing there.

"Detective Cena, how are we coming on the cases against Alex Riley?"

"He's pled out on the rape and assault charges. We have evidence on the domestic and we're still looking for more evidence to present to the DA on the murders." John said. "What brings you by?"

"I was just checking on it. I don't want anything to slip through the cracks."

"I don't think it will."

"Very well." Police Commissoner Laurinitis said as he walked away.

Holly sat in the living room with Stephanie. They were discussing what happen last night with John.

"Were you more angry or hurt that John turned you down?"

"Both I guess." Holly sighed. "It just proves what Alex said was true."

"And what might that be?"

"That no one would ever want me after everything. He told me he was the only who would. No one would want me because of what I let Alex do and what he made me do with him and others."

"Is that why you think all men want sex from you?"

"Yes. That's what they want. Guys are only nice to me to have sex with me. John turned me down because he knows what I did and let Alex do. He watched the DVDs and he's disgusted with it. Like all men will be." She sighed. "I will always be alone."

"Holly, John turned you down because he is a nice guy. He knows you are not in any condition to make a decision like that. I promise you John is not like that." Stephanie stood to go. "Holly, you have a lot of healing to do before you are with anyone anyway. Just know that not all guys are nice to get sex."

Holly nodded as Stephanie left. She sighed and headed into the kitchen. She started to make lunch when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door. She stopped when she saw who was standing there. She trembled with fear as he smiled at her.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Holly's face paled as the man grabbed her by her arm and forced her inside the house.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I don't think you should be here." She said as she tried to pull away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, her back hitting the wall.

"You make sure you keep your mouth shut. Don't bring my name up at all, you understand? I've had a great career. The kind of career Randy can have if you don't fuck it up for him." He said as he ran his hands up and down her body. He remembered his time with her thanks to Alex.

"I won't say anything I swear." She said her voice shaking. He smiled and brought his lips even with her ear. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her skin and he opened his mouth again.

"Be sure that you don't. Because if you do, not only will Randy's career suffer but I'll make sure that Alex goes free so that he can finish the job he started on you and Amber. Who knows, I may even get him to let me have a shot at her so I can have a matching set too."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh yes, I would. Now remember to keep your mouth shut." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the house.

She shook with fear after he left. If he knew where she was, then Alex had to know too. She wasn't safe anywhere. She just should have gone back to her house. It's obvious that Alex could find her anywhere. She walked into the guest room and started packing. She stopped and sat down on the bed. Her life was so screwed up. She wondered why she had even survived Alex's attack. She would be better off dead and then Amber and Randy would be safe from his threats. She looked to where her medication was that the doctor had prescribed. She had no other way out. Alex had ruined her life and she had let him. She picked up the pills and sighed. This was her only way out. She should have died when Alex attacked her. She poured the bottle into her hand and popped them into her mouth. She drank the water that was nearby. Amber and Randy and everyone would be better off and safe without her. That was the peace she had as she laid down on the bed.

Randy and John headed to John's house. Randy wanted to talk to Holly about what John had told him. John had a bad feeling as he walked into the house. It was too quiet.

"Holly?" He looked over at Randy. He was actually beginning to panic a little. "Holly, Randy's here. He wants to talk." He said as they walked to the door of her room. John knocked on it and then tried the knob opening the door. They found Holly on the bed, the bottle of pills in her hand.

"NO, this can't be happening." Randy said rushing passed John. "Call 911."

John was already dialing when Randy said something. He hoped she was going to be okay. "They're on the way."

Randy tried to get Holly to wake up. "Please don't leave us Hol. Amber and I need you. Please."

John looked at Randy and felt horrible and guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have left her alone today. He dialed Ted and told him everything. He said he and Amber would meet them at the hospital. John heard the door open and turned to see the paramedics. He motioned for them to come.

"Randy, the paramedics are here." John said as Randy moved out the way for the paramedics.

"We need to get her to the hospital." The paramedics said. "Do you know what she took?" Randy handed him the bottle. "Alright we have an overdose of vicodin and Prozac." He said through the radio.

They rushed out of the house with Holly. John and Randy followed in. Randy couldn't believe this was happening. Holly didn't seem suicidal the last time they talked. What happened to make her think this was the way out? He hoped they had arrived in time. He wouldn't and couldn't lose his sister.

Ted sighed. He didn't know how he was going to break this to Amber. He walked into the bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey."

"Hey. That was Randy on the phone. We need to get to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's Holly."

Otunga opened his locker and grabbed his bag knocking the DVDs he'd stolen from the evidence room to the floor. He covered them with his towel and changed quickly grabbing his bag and walking out of the locker room. The door opened a few minutes later and Phil shook his head as he picked up the towel. Otunga was always leaving shit lying around and it was really starting to piss him off. He picked the towel up and put it in the hamper looking down at the floor as the two DVDs fell out of it.

He looked at them and recognized the numbers on them as ones on the list for evidence for the Alex Riley case. He picked them up and headed out. He saw that John wasn't at his desk but knew he would be back. He placed the DVDs on the desk and headed out.

Randy and John sat in the waiting room of the ER for news. Randy hoped they had gotten her there in time.

"I'm sorry Randy." John said to him.

"It's not your fault." Randy replied.

"I feel like it is. I shouldn't have left her alone I guess especially after last night."

Randy looked over at him. Was John actually falling for her? He pushed the thought out of his mind as Amber walked up with Ted. It still hurt him to look at her, her face all bruised, and know that he'd been the one to bring the evil that had caused this destruction into their lives.

"What happened?" Amber asked as they walked up.

"John and I came home to his place and we didn't see her so we went to her room and we found her on the bed with a pill bottle in her hand."

"Was she suicidal?" Ted asked both John and Randy.

"She didn't seem to be." John sighed.

Randy looked at him. "Last night John asked Holly about the DVDs that were found at her house. She told John that he must think she was a slut and stupid for staying with Alex and letting him do those things to her and the things he made her do. He told her that she wasn't and that Alex just had power over her but that she was stronger than she thought. She kissed him and asked him if he wanted to have sex with her. She said that guys were just nice to her because they wanted to have sex with her. John told her he was nice to her because it was his job and she needed help. Sex with her was the last thing on his mind. "I did this. I'm the one who brought him into this family. And because I did, he hurt her and he hurt you."

"Stop it. He had us all snowed. But when I had my suspicions, I should have pressed her harder. I should have come to you sooner. Maybe if I had..."

"Neither of you are at fault. Predators hide their behavior and so do victims. He saw something in Holly that she was insecure about and he used it. He twisted it and manipulated all of you. He knew what he was doing and she loved him. She would have done anything to protect him. He is the monster here. He's the one who broke her spirit and kept jabbing the pieces into the open wounds. Not either one of you. I have to head back to the office and call Hunter and let Mark know what's going on. I called Steph too. She's on her way."

Randy nodded as John walked off. He looked at the ER doors. She had to be okay. He felt Amber sit down beside him and place her hand on his arm.

"She will be okay."

Randy nodded in agreement. He hoped so. They had already lost their parents. And Amber had just lost her baby. Losing Holly would pretty destroy them both. He wished he had noticed something. He could have got Holly away from Alex. Now, all he could do was hope she survived.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John arrived back at the office and sighed. He looked at the picture of his sister Dani on his desk and picked it up. This case was hitting close to home and the more he found out, the more he felt sorry for Holly. And the more he was determined to see Alex punished for what he'd done to Randy and his family. He put the picture back down and ran his hands over his face before he noticed the two DVD cases sitting on his desk. He looked at the numbers that were on them and checked his notes. They were the two that had been missing from Alex's sick collection. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out the bottle of bourbon he kept there and pour a little into a glass before be popped the first DVD in. He hit play and looked at the images on the screen. He could see Holly, clad only in heels giving oral sex to someone. It wasn't until John heard the voice that he looked up at the screen. He watched for a few more seconds before he hit pause and picked up the phone calling his captain, the DA and the Mayor. He hung up after talking to Mayor McMahon and looked at the screen in disbelief. There was no way in hell he was going to show Randy these DVDs before. And seeing this one only affirmed that decision. He hit play and closed his eyes as another man came into the frame and both of them proceeded to have sex with her. She was chained to the bed, her face bruised, lip bloodied. John turned the DVD off and slammed his hands down on the desk. This was much bigger than anyone realized. And he was suddenly afraid that if asking her about the DVDs had caused a suicide attempt what bringing them out at trial would do. He suddenly felt the need to protect her and make those sons of bitches who'd used her like some sex toy pay for their crimes.<p>

Randy looked up as the doctor walked into the waiting room. "Holly Riley?" The doctor said. Randy clenched in anger. He hated that she was still called that.

"Yes." Randy said standing with Amber and Ted. "How is she?"

"We were able to pump her stomach in time. She will be fine. But Dr. McMahon wants to keep her for a few days for observation. You were lucky this time. Holly has been through a lot in the last few years and that's not something she will just get over. She is very fragile."

"Thank you. Can we see her?"

"Of course." He motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the room where Holly was. "Dr. McMahon will be by to talk to you."

Randy and Amber walked in and looked at their sister. "Thank god, you're alright." Amber said hugging her. "Holly don't do anything like this again."

"You and Randy would be better off without me. I have caused you nothing but misery and pain." Holly replied to her.

"Why would you think that? What's the matter with you? You're my sister and I love you. We all do." Holly looked at her.

"You've got your perfect life with your husband who loves you. Did you ever think of the people who paid the price so you can keep it?" She said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Get out of my room."

"What?"

"Leave. All of you."

"Holly you're not making sense."

"I said get out of my room."

Randy motioned for Amber and Ted leave. Amber knew he wanted to talk to Holly. Amber hugged Holly and walked out with Ted. Once they were gone, Randy turned to his sister.

"What's up Holly? Why would you think we would better off if you were dead?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Because it's true. Just go home to Dena and Jamie. That's where you belong. Amber belongs with Ted and I don't belong anywhere. I should have died when Alex attacked me."

"No, you shouldn't have. Holly, you belong with us. With me and Amber. We're your siblings. We love you."

"How can you still love me? After everything you know now. You and Amber should just go on with life like you never had a sister."

"That will never happen. You're my sister and you always will be. I don't care if you kill people, I will always love you."

She sighed. "You should go though. I have therapy soon."

Randy leaned forward and kissed her on the head. "I will be back and know you will never be alone. Amber and I are always here for you."

He walked out and headed to his car. He decided to go to the station and see how the case was going. He sat in his car for a few minutes trying to compose himself. He'd never seen Holly so broken. And the more she broke down, the more the anger in the pit of his stomach grew. He wanted Alex to die. To slowly wither away and die. The same as he'd done with her spirit. He started the car and headed to the station.

John saw the Mayor and the DA come in and he followed them to his Captain's office. Once he told them about what he saw, they could see the video themselves. He walked in.

"Well, John, what's so important?" Mark asked.

"I found the missing DVDs from Alex Riley's collection. You will be shocked when you see it and who is on it."

"Who?"

"Let's go and you can see for yourself."

Randy walked to the door of John's office and knocked. He poked his head in and saw that John wasn't in the office. He was about to walk out when the image on the TV screen caught his attention and he walked further into the office. He saw the DVD remote on the desk and hit play. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His little sister chained to a bed and two men having sex with her at the same time and not one of them was Alex. He heard one of the men called her slut and told her to tell him how much she liked it. He couldn't tell who they were until the camera moved a little bit and he recognized one of the men.

"What the fuck?" He said when he saw who it was.

"Randy?" John said walking in with the others. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how the case was." Randy stood and turned to face them. His face red with anger. "Did you see who is on this DVD having sex with my sister?"

"Randy I didn't want you see this." John replied.

"Why? Is it to protect that motherfucker?"

"No. I didn't want you to see this because I didn't think you can handle it."

"How can anyone handle seeing their sister being forced to have sex with their BOSS!" Randy yelled. "What are you going to do about this? Huh?" He said looking at the Mayor. "I want all of them punished. Anyone who has ever had sex with her against her will. And I want to be there when you arrest this son of a bitch!"

"Randy, you need to calm down." Mark replied. "We have the DVDs but we have to have Holly's statement that she was forced to have sex with these men."

"You watched those DVDs right? Does it look like my sister was willing?"

"On some of them yes it does." Mark replied. He had watched a few of them. "Now, we need to watch this one and see if it indeed who John says it is."

"Look at it." Randy said moving out of the way and pressing play. The sounds of DVDs filled the office. "That's my sister having sex with some guy I don't know and Police Commissioner John Laurinatis."

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Amber sat in the car and sighed. Ted wrapped his arms around her. "What did she mean by that? That everyone had to pay the price for us to be together? I don't get it. That wasn't Holly in there. I hate him for what he's done to her. For what he's done to our family."<p>

"I know baby." Ted replied hugging her tightly. He couldn't help but wonder what Holly meant too.

Randy looked at John and the others. "Well what are you going to do? You can tell the sex in that DVD isn't censual."

"Randy, we have to look at everything." Mark replied. "And we will have to interview the commissioner."

"He will probably just lie about why he had sex with her."

John looked at them. "Mark, on the DVD John threatens Holly."

"What?"

John sighed and walked over to the TV. "Randy, are you sure you want to watch this?"

"Yes." Randy held his temper as John started the DVD and then rewinded it.

The group watched the DVD and heard John Lauranitits tell Holly if she didn't have sex with him, he would fire Randy and Ted.

Randy slammed his fist into the desk again. "That motherfucker!" Mayor McMahon looked over at the others.

"Get him in here. And get Judge Lawler on the phone. I want arrest warrants issued for everyone on those tapes. Forcible sexual assault. Tack that on to Mr. Riley's charges as well." Mark looked at him and nodded.

Mark picked up the phone and asked Lauranitits to come to his office. They all headed there. John wasn't sure having Randy in the same room as Lauranitits was a good idea.

Randy texted Ted and told him he was at the station and there was more to Holly's case. Randy followed the others into Mark's office. He wanted to confront Lauranitits and he wanted Alex dead.

Holly sat in her room and didn't even look up as Stephanie came into the room. "Holly? How are you?" She didn't answer. "Tell me what happened."

"Alex ruined me. And soon everyone is going to know exactly how much. Nobody is ever going to want me. I kissed John and he rejected me. He knows about the DVDs. He saw them. Everybody is going to see them and everyone is going to think I'm a slut."

"You didn't ask for what happened on those DVDs. You were forced." Stephanie replied as she sat down. "That's what everyone will see." She sighed. "Holly, John didn't really reject you. He just didn't want to take advantage. I explained that too you and you seemed to understand. What exactly caused this episode?"

"Someone who was on the DVDs came to see at John's. He found me and told me if I told anyone he was with me, he would ruin my brother. I can't let that happen."

"I think you should tell John and Randy who is on that DVD with you."

"I can't. All of this made me realize that I am a slut and I don't belong anywhere. My siblings have great marriages with great people. I don't have anything anymore. And once everyone sees those DVDs, I will forever be alone." She turned away.

Stephanie sighed at her patient. She was trying to find the best way to help Holly but she wasn't sure how she could.

"If you stand up to them, you're taking the control back. You're the one calling the shots. You can make sure that they get what they deserve for what they did to you. Don't let them keep the power over you Holly. Fight back."

"I'm not sure I can. I don't have the strength to." Holly replied softly.

Stephanie sighed. "Alright, let's end here for today. The doctor said you will be here for another day or so. Once you're released, you will have therapy every day. I will come to you."

"Alright. Do you know where I will be?"

Stephanie looked at her. "I assume you will still be at John's."

"I'm not going back there. I'm not going to my brother's house or sister's house. I will go somewhere else."

"Holly, you're safer with John."

"I'm not safe anywhere. So I might as well go home to my house. The house I have lived in for seven years now."

"Do you really want to go back there?"

"It's where I belong. I belong in that house and in that life."

Stephanie sighed. "Well, let's just see how things go." She walked out and got out her cell phone. She dialed Randy's number from Holly's file. She had to talk to him and get him to talk to Holly. Stephanie didn't believe Holly needed to be hospitalized but she didn't need to go back to that house.

She sighed as it went straight to voicemail. She'd try him again later. Ted walked into the station and met up with Randy who was standing outside an interrogation room. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You said there was more to Holly's case. What is it?"

Randy sighed. "We found the two missing dvds. One shows Holly being forced to have sex with two men at the same."

"Oh my god, do you know who they are?"

"Only one. It's John Lauranitits"

"The police commissioner had sex with Holly?"

"He told her if she didn't have sex with him, he would fire me and you. He threatened our jobs and Holly apparently couldn't let that happen so she had sex with him."

"That's what she meant." Ted said. "When she said earlier that there were people who had to pay the price for Amber and I to be together. She didn't want us to suffer because of her."

"She felt like she was protecting us. And now we have to do the same for her."

"What are they doing about it?" Ted asked him.

"They are getting ready to talk to Lauranitits about it. I want to kill everyone who had sex with my sister. Mayor McMahon has asked Judge Lawler to get warrants for everyone on the DVDs for forcible sexual assault."

"You saw the dvds?"

"Only one and I saw it by chance. I saw the one where Lauranitits was having sex with my sister. Him and some other guy I didn't know." Randy held his anger. "Do you know how hard it was to see that?"

"I can imagine." Ted looked as the others gathered in the office. "I'm going home and I will tell Amber about this?"

"How did it come to this Ted? How did we end with my little sister having sex with tons of guys because her husband made her?"

"I don't know." Ted replied. "Let me know what happens?"

"I will." Randy nodded as Ted left. He turned his attention to what was going on inside Mark's office.

"Thanks for meeting with us John." Mark said as Lauranitits moved into view and took a seat. "We wanted to talk to you about some of the evidence on Alex's case."

"Sure, anything I can do to help."

"We found a disturbing collection of dvds. It shows Alex forcing Holly to have sex with various different people."

"I had no idea." Lauranitits replied. "I had no idea that my godson would do this."

"We found two dvds that were quite interesting to us." Mark said as he walked to the DVD player. John sighed. He didn't want to see this DVD again but he knew he would have too. "Let's watch shall we."

Mark pressed play and they watched the DVD with Lauranitits having sex with Holly. Vince turned to Lauranitits.

"What do you have to say for yourself, John?"

He looked at the men in the room and tired to find a way out of this. He cursed Otunga in his head. He was supposed to make sure no one saw these DVDs. He looked back at the men and sighed.

"It's not what you think."

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"Then what the hell is it? I'll tell you what I see...a gross misuse of your power and authority. And you used that poor girl and forced her to do those things to you with the threat of two of the finest officers this force has ever seen. You've brought shame to your office, shame to your badge and shame to this department." John Cena said. "And I'm going to take great pleasure in seeing that you pay for it!"<p>

"No one forced her." Lauranitits replied. "She came to me and said she would do whatever it took to make sure her brother and brother in law had great careers. That she and Alex were having problems. She is the one initiated the affair. And that is what it was. She and I were having an affair."

"We heard you on that DVD telling her if she didn't have sex with you, you would fire Orton and DiBiase. You can't explain that away." Mark said to him.

"You watched the dvds right?" He asked them and they all shook their heads yes. "Then you saw how freaky and kinky that girl was. She and my godson were just into those freaky, kinky sex games. She is obviously a whore who sleeps around and then blames everyone else for her whoring ways."

"You know, I don't believe a word of that. Alex is your godson and you raised him after his parents died. You love him like he was your own. You'd never have an affair with his wife." Vince said. "Now, tell us the truth."

"What? Were you hooking him up with city deals in exchange for sex with his wife whether she wanted to or not?" Cena said. Lauranitits got quiet. "That's it right? That's what you were doing?"

"I told you. No one forced that girl to do anything. She did everything of her own free will." He sighed. He had to get himself out of this mess. "I hate to say this about my godson's wife but she is a whore. Those DVDs showed you that she would sleep with anyone and do anything. She is a whore. Plain and simple."

John would have come across the table himself if Randy hadn't thrown a chair through the glass window and stalked off. Vince looked at Mark and John who followed Randy and Vince himself slapped the handcuffs on John and handed him off to an officer who was waiting nearby.

Randy headed to the bathroom and punched the door of a stall. John followed him in. "I know you're not okay." John said to him. "He will get what he deserves and so will the others."

"Will they?" Randy asked turning around. "What about me?"

"What do you mean? You?" John asked.

"I introduced her to him. I told her he was a good guy who wouldn't hurt but take care of her. I told her she was safe with him. I gave her to him. I handed my baby sister over to a monster and now her life is in shambles. What if she is never okay again? How do I live with that guilt?" He sighed. "She slept with Lauranitits because of me. You heard that DVD. He told her he would fire me and she wouldn't let that happen. So, she had sex with him and his friend and some girl. How can I make this up to her? Tell me John. Tell me what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do Randy. All I can say is have faith in the system and let go of the guilt you feel. If not, it'll eat you up inside. They will get what's coming to them. I'm going to make sure of it."

Randy sighed as he heard his phone beep. He saw he had some missed calls from Holly's therapist. He listened to the messages she left. "I have to go to the hospital. Stephanie said Holly wants to go back to her house. That in that house and in that life is where she belongs. I have to talk to her."

John thought for a minute. "Let me go with you. Maybe I can talk to her and get her to continue to stay with me. I feel horrible about what happened. I need to help make it right for her."

Randy nodded and they left to head to the hospital. Ted walked into the spare bedroom and saw Amber was asleep. He sighed. How was he supposed to tell her that his boss had threatened his job and Holly had been forced to have sex with him to save it?

"Hey, everything okay?" Amber said as she woke up. She had heard him come in.

"I just came from the police station. Randy said there was more to Holly's case."

"Like what?" Amber asked sitting up in the bed.

He sat down on the bed with her. "I found out what Holly meant about people who paid the price for us to be together."

"Okay, what?"

"John Lauranitits, the police commissioner and Alex's godfather."

"What about him?"

"He threatened to fire me and Randy unless Holly had sex with him."

"What?"

"He made her have sex with him to save mine and Randy's job."

"I can't believe it. How sick is he and Alex? How did you find this out?"

"Apparently Alex kept DVDs of the guys he made Holly have sex with. Two of them were missing but they showed up on John Cena's desk. He watched them and saw Lauranitits having sex with Holly and heard him threaten her."

Amber sat there shocked. After all the feelings she'd had about her sister over the years, she couldn't believe it. Holly had slept with someone so vile to save her husband's job. She closed her eyes.

"I need to talk to her. And I need to check on Randy. I'm sure he's blaming himself for all of this." Ted wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital and talk to her." They soon headed out and to the hospital.

John and Randy arrived at the hospital and headed to Holly's room. They ran into Stephanie in the hallway.

"Randy, I'm glad you're here." Stephanie said to him. "She wants to go back to the house she and Alex shared."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks that where she belongs." Stephanie sighed. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this. Randy, I don't think she needs to be in a hospital but if she goes back to that house, I will have no choice but to commit her to the mental ward. I don't want to do that. I feel she will get more help being out of the hospital and with people who care about her."

"Thanks." Randy and John headed over to the room. They stopped outside.

"Randy, can I have a few minutes with her? I think it might be help."

Randy nodded. John knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to update you. We've arrested another person in connection with your case."

"Great."

"It was Commissioner Laurinatis." Holly turned to look at him. "The mayor has personally issued warrants for everyone who ever had sex with you against your will. We're going to get them Holly. And they're going to pay. But we need you to help us do that. If you go back to your house, you're letting Alex and all those other people win. Don't let them win. You're worth more than that."

"How can you be sure that they will all go to jail?"

"Because of the dvds and your testimony. Holly, things are going to be okay. You're a strong person and you are more than just Alex's wife. You don't want to go back to that house." He sighed. "I want you to come back and stay with me."

"I don't think that's good idea."

"Why not? Holly, I want you to understand something. I didn't say no to you because I watched those DVDs and were disgusted by it. I said no because you're still healing from things. You aren't ready for any kind of anything with anyone. What happened on those DVDs was against your will. You didn't ask for that." He looked at her. "So will you come back and stay with me?"

She thought for a minute. She had heard Stephanie's words. She didn't want to be admitted to a mental ward. "Is Randy here?"

"Yeah, he's outside." He hoped he had made his point with her. He walked out and told Randy Holly was asking for her.

Randy walked into the room and smiled at her. "Hey Holly."

"Do you think I can do this? Do you think I can testify against them?"

"Of course you can. You're stronger than you know."

"Alright. I'll go back to John's house."

"Good." He smiled. "Holly, everything is going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you again. Now that I know everything, I can protect you and John will too."

"Did you watch those dvds?" she asked softly.

He sat down in the chair by the bed. "I watched one of them. The one with the police commissioner. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to do that with him."

She sighed. "I didn't want to. You know that right?"

"Of course I know you didn't want too. Everything is going to be okay now. I promise." He said just as the door opened and Amber walked in.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alex looked up as the officer brought John into the cell area and placed him in. "What are you doing in here?" Alex asked.<p>

"That bitch of a wife of yours squealed." He said as he sat down.

"They found my dvds. The ones I kept of Holly with others."

"Yeah and I made sure the ones with me screwing your wife were gone. But somehow they showed up and then your wife had to admit that it was me." He huffed. "Why couldn't you control yourself or at least make sure she was dead? All you had to do was keep her under control. How hard was it?"

"She wouldn't get rid of that baby. A baby that was a girl and might not have been mine. You know I have to have a boy that is mine."

"You could have drugged her or made sure she fell down some stairs. This is your fault. After everything I did, you couldn't do two things. Control your wife and get us a boy. We had it all. I was in charge of the police, you were successful in advertising. You had a beautiful, submissive wife. One you could control who happened to be good in bed. We were there but because you couldn't control yourself, we lost it all."

"Fuck you John! If you hadn't made me keep bringing you girls to begin with..."

"Shut your mouth right now."

"It's true. You just kept on about how I need to bring the girls home for us to enjoy together. I did what you asked. I always have. Every girl I dated until I moved out, I would bring home and we both know what happened then."

"You owed me for everything I did for you."

"Yeah and I paid you back by letting you screw my girlfriends." Alex got up and paced. "You were the one who told me I needed to get married and settle down. Have that son for the inheritance. I got married. And despite how everything ended up, I loved Holly when I married her. I loved her all through our marriage and if she had just given me a son, everything would be fine. You know what? My life went to hell when I moved in with you. And if I go down, I'm making for damn sure I take you with me. I'm going to tell them everything."

Amber walked over to the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything you had to go through. I'm sorry I didn't try to save you sooner and I'm..."

"You know too don't you?" Holly said half laughing. "God, this is a nightmare."

"None of this was your fault." Amber said.

"I stayed with him. Let him do those things to me. Let him pimp me out to his friends, his bosses. Anyone he saw fit." She wiped her face. "And I hid it from the two people I never wanted to find out. Because I didn't want my big sister and my big brother to look at me like they were disgusted. Like I was some common trash. Or worse, pity me and blame themselves."

"I introduced you to him. Amber's right. I should have just let you think for yourself." Randy said.

"I'm not a child. I could have said no to you. Or to him." Holly said.

"Holly, you don't believe you asked for this right? I mean you didn't just invite him to beat you or rape you or let his friends rape you."

"You're right. I didn't it. But somehow, something broke in Alex, in our marriage, in me. And he took the power. He took the control over everything I did. And I can't let them win. I can't let everyone who has ever hurt me in my life win. I'm going to fight back and I'm going to make them all pay. But I need to know that whatever comes out, both of you will always be there with me."

"You don't even have to ask. Of course we will." Amber said. Randy nodded. She turned to him. "How about some food? You hungry?" Holly nodded.

"How about a big plate of pasta from the Olive Garden? Tiramisu for dessert?" Randy asked. Holly nodded and smiled a little.

"I'll be right back with lunch for us all." He said as he hugged and kissed Holly on the head and hugged Amber before heading out.

"You know, you've always been his favorite. I guess that's why I've always tried to be so tough. Because I was always taking care of myself. At least that's what I thought. But you are so much tougher than I am. And I'm proud of you for fighting back."

"Thanks." Holly smiled. "And you and Randy are like oil and water. You both are stubborn and want things your way. I never meant to make you feel like that. That you had to take care of yourself because he was taking care of me."

"Oh sweetie, you didn't. Randy and I both took care of you. You were our baby sister. You needed us. You and Randy just bonded more than he and I did. Because he and I are too much alike." She laughed a little. "So when you get out of here, are you going back to John's?"

"I am. It wouldn't be good to go back to my house."

"I think it's great that you're staying with John. He's handsome, hot and strong. He is caring and just a good guy."

"Amber, I don't think I should be thinking about any guy. I'm not divorce yet."

"But you are going to divorce him right?"

"Yes. I'm going to contact a lawyer and file for divorce."

"Maybe John knows somebody."

"Maybe. I'll ask him. How are you doing?" Amber nodded and shrugged. "And that means what exactly?"

"We're still in therapy. I have nightmares still. And we haven't...haven't had sex yet. Even though he swears he'd never leave me, I can't help but feel that he looks at me like he's disgusted. And then there's the baby." Amber said, fighting back the tears. "God, this is not even supposed to be about me. I'm here to comfort you."

"You don't have to be strong all the time. You can let your emotions show. Its okay to cry about it Amber. What he did to you was horrible. Teddy would never leave you. Ever. He took all of Randy's bullshit and he stuck around. Even after Randy chased after him with his gun drawn after finding the two of you in bed that first time." Amber laughed a little. "He loves you. And one day, when I'm ready, I hope to find that kind of love with someone."

"Wow, you're really great at that. You should really think about being a therapist." Amber said.

"I'm not so good at it. I was just being there for my big sister. The way she's always been there for me."

"I will always be here for you. We're sisters." Amber smiled and hugged her. "And you will find someone who is worthy of you. Who loves you and won't hurt her."

"Thanks." Holly smiled. "My therapist suggested a family therapy session. With you, me and Randy. She thinks it might help us all deal with things."

"She is nowhere near ready for our issues. Especially me and Randy." Amber laughed.

"Steph's pretty tough. I think she can handle it."

Amber thought for a minute. "Alright. If she thinks it will help you and us then okay."

"Okay what?" Randy asked as he walked in with the food.

"My therapist wants us to have a family therapy session. She feels it will help."

"Alright. I'm willing to do whatever to help you. If she thinks it will be good, then I will do it. I want both of my sisters to get better."

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John arrived at the hospital the next day and smiled at Stephanie as she stood at the counter at the nurse's station writing out Holly's discharge papers. She smiled when she looked up at him.<p>

"You ready for this?" He nodded. "Good. I'll be by three times a week to do therapy with her and she'll have a couple of family sessions a week. Amber's therapist is on board for this too. He thinks it would be good for them all. She has meds that she has to take but in light of recent circumstances, I think it's best if you administer them to her when she needs them. She gets two of the Xanax a day and one of the sleeping pills if she's having trouble sleeping. And John, don't be surprised if she has nightmares. Most of what's happened to her over the last five years, she's blocked out."

"Alright." He replied as she gave him all the paperwork.

"Great. She just has to sign this and then she's ready to go." Stephanie walked into Holly's room with him.

Holly looked up as they walked in. "Hi."

"Hey." John replied.

"I have your discharge papers. All you need to do is sign them." Stephanie said handing her the papers. Holly read over them.

"So I will continue to take my medication."

"Yes. It's very important and based on things, I told John it would be best for him to give them to you."

"Okay." She knew it was because she had tried to overdose and she couldn't be trusted with the medication. She signed the papers and handed them back to Stephanie.

"Alright. You are officially discharged. I will see you in two days for therapy and we will have a family session on that day."

"Okay." Holly agreed and got into the wheelchair that was hospital policy and then turned to John. "I'm ready if you are."

"Let's go home."

"I'm not sure where that is anymore." She said honestly. "I haven't felt like I had a home in a long time."

"I understand how you feel."

"I highly doubt that."

"You would be surprised." He said as they got downstairs. He pulled the car around and they were soon on their way home.

"What did you mean back then? That I would be surprised?" She asked as they drove toward his house. "I mean how would you know what it's like to not feel like you have a home?"

Because I haven't felt like I've been home in a long time. There's a lot about me that you don't know." He said.

"Like what?"

"You don't need to hear about my problems." He said softly.

"Yes I do. It would be a change from mine plus I'm interested." She replied. "I want to know about you since we are going to be living together and you know about me and my crazy problems." She looked over at him. "I really want to know about you. I mean, you're helping me and I think it's only fair I know about you." He looked over at her.

"Okay. Fair enough. But you have to promise not to push when I don't feel like talking. And in return, I'll do the same."

"Deal."

"Okay but let's wait until we get home."

"Alright. So, are you working today?"

Nope. I'm off today. I thought it was a good idea so I could get you settled back in" He looked over at her. "Holly, I don't mean I think you will try to kill yourself again. I just want to make sure you are okay getting back to things."

"Thanks." She smiled a little. "That is very nice of you."

"So, Stephanie said something about family therapy?"

"Yeah I guess she thinks Randy, Amber and I need it. And I see the point. We have all been through things."

"Can understand that. I don't think any of you ever really dealt with your parents' death." John said. Holly nodded.

"That's probably true." Holly said. "Especially Randy. He felt the need to take care of us after that."

"That's what big brothers do. They take care and try to protect the younger ones." John smiled as they pulled up to the apartment. "You know, Randy loves you a lot. He would do anything for you."

"I know." She sighed. "I wish he and Amber were as close."

"That's the middle child thing." He replied. "Now, let's head upstairs."

He helped get her bag out and then helped her out. They walked up to the apartment and headed in. "The room is like you left it. I didn't move your stuff and Randy brought some more over from the house."

"Thanks. I guess I will go get settled." He nodded as she walked to the room.

"I was thinking of Chinese for dinner. Is that okay with you?" She looked at him for a second like she was confused. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just no one has ever asked me if anything was okay with me for a long time. Chinese is great."

"Well you should always have an opinion of what you want." He smiled. "I'll go order it. What would you like?"

"Sesame Chicken and Crab Rangoon?"

"Alright. I will go order it. You can just relax."

She smiled and nodded. She looked at the door for a few after he'd left. She still felt embarrassed by her behavior. And she knew that she needed to apologize. She walked out and found him in the living room ordering their dinner. He hung up and looked up at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night before I tried to kill myself. I'm very embarrassed by the way I acted. And I'm very sorry."

He got up and walked over to her. "You don't really need to apologize. I understand why you thought that was the reason. Holly, you're a great person. You don't have to do anything to get someone to like you or help. So, let's just forget it. I accept your apology."

"Okay." She smiled. "I just wanted to apologize."

"I understand."

"So, you were going to tell me about your problems?" John nodded.

"Over dinner. I promise."

She nodded. "Well, I really would like a shower before dinner."

"Alright. I will let you know when the food gets here." She nodded as she headed to get her things and then headed into the shower.

John sat down in the living room. He was a little nervous about telling her about his past and everything. He didn't' want it to bring up bad memories for her. But he couldn't deny that talking about things would be good.

Holly got out of the shower about the same time the food came and was greeted with the smell when she walked into the kitchen. John smiled at her when she walked into the room in a tank top and some pajama pants.

"This looks good." She said as she sat down.

"I hope soda is okay to drink. I have that or beer?"

"Soda is fine. Alcohol and the meds don't really mix."

"Probably a good idea." He said as he handed her the drink.

They sat down and started eating. He had gotten chicken and broccoli and egg drop soup. He also ordered them some egg rolls.

"So, you were going to tell me about you." She said as they ate. "I mean you pretty much know everything about me."

"Well, I graduated from the Police Academy when I was 20. I started with the Domestic Crimes Unit about a year later." Holly nodded. "I...had a sister. Dani, Danielle. We were so close. Probably about as close as you and Randy are. She was my best friend. She started dating this guy named Dave when she was about 16. And she changed. She became withdrawn, distant. I didn't realize what was going on until he put her in the hospital. I got her to press charges and get away from him. Three days before the trial, he broke into our house and he raped her and beat her to death. I...came home and found her. I made a promise to myself, a promise to her that he'd pay for what he'd done. That's the reason I became a cop. To help people like her."

Holly reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "So, that's why you're helping me. Because it's similar to what your sister went through."

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons. Probably the main one. I just don't want anyone else to have to go through that. I saw how terrified Randy was when you were in the hospital after the attack, I knew the feeling too well." He said to her before pulling his hand away. "I think that's enough for tonight. How about we watch a movie? You pick."

"Alright." She smiled as she stood up to clean up.

"I can do that." He said standing up too.

"I don't mind." She quickly threw the things away and cleaned up the table.

"Well, let's watch that movie."

She put the movie in and they sat on the couch and watched. He was shocked when Fast Five started to play.

"I figured you more as a romantic movie type."

"I am but I love this movie. Vin Diesel is hot." She said with a smile

He laughed a little as the movie started. It was nice to see her smile. He knew the coming months would be hard on her as the trial started of the people who raped her. He only hoped he could help her.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, John looked over and saw that Holly had curled up and gone to sleep on the couch. He smiled a little. She looked peaceful. Something he hadn't seen in the few weeks that she'd been there. He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and covered her up before he grabbed the cartons and the soda cans and carried them into the kitchen. He was glad that he'd seen her smiling. He hoped that he saw it more. He turned back to the living room when he heard her cry out.<p>

"No, no. NO Alex, please don't make me do this." He walked over and heard her sob in her sleep. "I don't want to drink that." He walked around the couch and looked at her as she grabbed the side of her head and then started coughing like she was gasping for air. He sat down on the end of the couch and gently shook her shoulders.

"Holly." He said to her.

"No!" She screamed as she woke up. She quickly moved away from him.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe here." He said softly to calm her. "I promise you're safe here. No one is going to hurt you."

She sat there for a minute trying to calm herself. She looked around and realized she was in John's apartment. She looked at him. "I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare."

"It's okay. Stephanie said you would have some nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just the same I've had. When I was pregnant before this last time. And we found out it was a girl and he made me drink something he had made and then I miscarried that night."

"How many times did he do that?"

"Well, the first three times were just miscarriages. Stress related the doctor said. The fourth time, when we found out it was a girl, he flipped out and said it couldn't be a girl. It had to be a boy. He uh…..he put a gun to my stomach and told he he'd shoot me if I didn't drink the stuff. It was after that when I started having to sleep with his friends. And then this last time, when he found out it was a girl and that there was a chance it wasn't his baby, he freaked. He tried to make me drink the same stuff as before and I wouldn't. I refused. He hit me in the head with the glass and tried to choke me. And that's all I can remember until I woke up in the hospital." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Nobody is expecting you to remember everything right off the bat. I'm proud of you for

Remembering so much and for being brave enough to tell me what happened." He said as he hugged her again. She closed her eyes and embraced the feeling that was currently running through her. Safety. She hadn't felt safe since the first few years of her marriage. Before the switch inside Alex flipped and he became what she needed to be protected from.

"I should go to bed." She said pulling away.

"It is late and this is a break through. Stephanie gave you some sleeping pills. Would you like one?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright." He got up and walked over to where he had put her stuff earlier. He took the bottle of medication out and got a pill and then a glass of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She took it from him and took the medication.

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." She smiled as she got up and headed to the guest room.

John took both medication bottles in his room. He knew everyone was worried she would try to kill herself again. He lay down and thought about what she had told him. She had been pregnant five times and two Alex had purposely made sure she would lose. Who does that to someone they love? To child that was not yet born.

Randy hung up with Stephanie who told him that she had set up a family therapy session with Amber's therapist. It would take place the next day. She wanted to explore their relationship as siblings. Randy sighed. He wasn't looking forward to it but he knew it was what needed to be done. For both of them. He slid into bed next to Dena and wrapped his arms around her hoping that everything would be okay. He wondered what would come out in therapy between the three of them.

Amber hung up with Mike who told her about the family therapy session that would take place at John's apartment with her, Holly, Randy, Stephanie and Mike.

"Everything okay?" Ted asked her as they lay in the guest room.

"Family therapy session tomorrow. Mike and Holly's therapist think it's a good idea."

"Are they going to make you talk about your Barbie killing days?" He smiled trying to make her feel better.

"Hey, in my defense, she deserved it plus they were mainly Holly's Barbies. Every toy I pretty much broke as a child was Holly's." Amber replied. "What if that's what happen to her?"

"I don't think you killing Barbie had any effect on things."

She laughed despite things. "I'm just worried what will come out in therapy. And I'm worried about us. What if I'm never comfortable having sex again? You've always wanted kids and it kills me to think that I may never be comfortable enough to give them to you." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Nothing and I mean nothing is going to scare me away. I said till death do us part and I meant it. Randy couldn't scare me away and he tried." She laughed.

"I remember that. When he first caught us in bed. He chased you around in your boxers."

"And I'm still here. Because I love you and I have faith that we'll get through this together. I'll wait as long as you need me to." She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"When this is all over, can we go away somewhere? Just the two of us?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

She smiled at her husband as they got comfortable. She didn't tense when he put his arms around her. Her thoughts went to therapy. She was making progress with Mike and it was really helping. She wondered what family therapy would be like and what feelings would come out. But she knew it would be all for the best. It was going to be something they had to work through together.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy pulled up to the house and sighed seeing Stephanie, Amber and Mike were already there. He was nervous about what would happen. But he knew he needed to do this. For Holly and for Amber. He knocked on the door and Holly opened it and looked at him smiling. He smiled back. It was the first genuine smile he'd seen from her in a long time and he wondered how he'd gotten too blind to notice what had really been going on in her marriage.<p>

"Everyone waiting." She kidded him. They walked in and sat down on the sofa by Amber. Stephanie and Mike were sitting in chairs across from the sofa.

"Alright. We thought today we would do some therapy with the three of you. We know your parents died seven years ago in a car accident. Randy, you were twenty-five, Amber, you were twenty-three and Holly, you were twenty-one, right?"

"Yes." Randy replied not sure what their ages had to do with anything.

"Alright. Let's discuss your childhood first. Randy, what was it like growing up with Amber and Holly?"

"I guess like any family. Amber was two years younger while Holly is four years younger. I was the protective older brother. Granted, Amber didn't need my protection as much. She's always been the one who could take care of herself."

"Amber, do you feel that's true? That you could take care of yourself?"

"To a point yes. Sometimes it felt like I was invisible to him. Like I didn't matter as much as Holly did. And so I learned to take care of myself and make my own choices without him. And sometimes, in spite of him."

"Randy, do you feel that's true?" Mike asked.

"I didn't know she thought she was invisible to me. That's not the case at all. I love Amber and I have always wanted her to be happy. She just never seemed to need me. She has always been strong and confident. Able to take care of herself in any situation. She always seemed to know what she wanted. She didn't need me."

"Alright. Let's move to Amber and Holly for a minute." Stephanie said. "Amber, I want to know how you felt about Holly growing up."

"I loved her. She's my sister. But I felt that everyone babied her way too much. She never had to feel an ounce of pain or disappointment. Everything she did was perfect because she was always pleasing everyone. Randy and our parents especially."

"Holly, how do you feel about what Amber said?"

"I agree that everyone probably babied me too much. And I might not have felt an ounce of pain or disappointment than but I'm sure feeling it now." Holly replied. "I guess I'm paying for the easy childhood now."

"Holly, how do you feel about Randy and Amber?"

"I love them. They're my siblings and my family. Granted, I am closer to Randy than Amber, she is still my sister and we have that sister bond. Well, I like to think we do. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her or Randy. And I think I've proved that."

"Okay, I think we have made some good progress so far and I want to continue that." Mike replied. "Stephanie and I have decided to make these family session two hours instead of an hour."

"Okay." The three agreed.

"I think we need to explore the relationships between the three of you more. As each of you have a certain place in the scam of things. Randy, as the oldest, feeling the need of responsibility and protectiveness for Amber and Holly. Amber, the classic middle child, striving to be better than the other two and doing it her own way. And Holly, the baby, the one everyone babies." Stephanie replied. "I feel there is more feelings buried deep with you all Amber in particular." They all nodded. Stephanie and Mike left and Amber grabbed her stuff to go.

"I love you guys. I will see you in a few days." Amber said. Holly walked over and hugged her.

"I love you Holly."

"I know you do I love you too. Maybe sometime this week we can go do lunch?" Amber smiled and nodded. They all looked up as the door opened and John walked in.

"I'm glad that you guys are all here. There's been a new development in the case. Alex has rolled on John. He's given us several different leads on open cases. He…he uh…also implicated John in the accident that killed your parents."

"What?" Randy asked. "How did John cause the accident? A drunk driver hit their car."

"It apparently wasn't a drunk driver. I did some research on it. The brake lines were cut and John used his connections at the station to cover it up."

Holly and Amber stood there in shocked. Why would John Lauranitits want to kill their parents?

"I don't understand. Why would he do that?" Amber asked.

"Alex said John wanted your dad's job and he didn't want to wait." John said. "I'm sorry guys. We're looking into it and going over the photos again." Amber and Randy looked over at Holly who had been quiet. She stood there, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wh….what happens if you find out he did it?"

"Those charges will be added to the other 153 we've been able to pin on him already. It's enough to keep him in jail for a long time." Holly nodded. "In the meantime, Mark's been put in charge. And he's asked you and Ted to take an extended time off until we can get this all straightened out." Randy nodded.

Amber walked over to Holly. "I will call you this week about lunch. I love you sis."

"I love you too." She said as she hugged her.

"I will see you at the house Randy." She walked out leaving the three of them there.

Randy hugged Holly. "I love you sis. I will call you later and check on you."

"I'm fine. Go home to Dena and Jamie. I love you too."

"John thanks again."

"No problem." Randy hugged Holly again and headed out.

John looked at Holly as she stood there, tears streaming down her face. She looked at her wedding rings and twirled them for a few seconds before she ripped them off her fingers and threw them across the room. John sat down on one of the bar stools at the island and watched her as she stood at the sink with her back to him. It was the second real fit of anger he'd seen from her and it meant she was making progress in her therapy.

"Did he ever really love me? Or was I just a way for his godfather to get what he wanted." She asked.

John sighed. "I honestly think he did love you. I know he did."

"How do you know that?"

"Because of the pictures and some of the early DVDs. I can read people pretty well and I know he loved you. You can't fake the feelings in a photograph."

"So, when is the trial?"

"The D.A. says in two weeks. He has every confidence that he will get a conviction for everyone."

"I'm ready to testify. Against all of them. Especially Alex and John. He came here. The day I tried to kill myself. He told me to keep my mouth shut or he'd make sure Alex got off and finished the job. And he threatened to go after Amber. That's the real reason I swallowed all those pills. Because I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting her." She said as she sighed. "I hate him. For what he's done to my family. For what he did to me."

"And you have every right to hate him. Just promise me you'll take all those feelings and make sure he pays for what he did the right way. And you'll have people there for you. I promise."

She nodded slowly. "I promise."

"Great. Now let's enjoy this dinner." He smiled.

She smiled back and went back to her dinner feeling for the first time that everything was going to get better. With therapy, family and friends, she could face this head on.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Holly sighed as she sat there waiting for them to bring Alex out. She'd contacted the attorney that John had suggested and they'd gotten the ball rolling on the divorce papers. She'd talked to Hunter and he'd told her that he was pretty sure he could get her divorce granted on the grounds of abuse and cruelty. He said the he would file a motion to get it included in the criminal case. She looked up as he walked in.<p>

"I didn't think you'd come see me." He said honestly as he sat across from her.

"A lot of people think I'm crazy for it. But this isn't the kind of thing you say over the phone or through lawyers." She said. She put the papers down on the table and the sound echoed through the room.

"What are those?"

"Divorce papers. They give me the right to sell everything and keep the money. You owe me that much. Sign them. I want to be done with you." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's over Alex. You're going to jail for every bad thing you've ever done to me and for what you did to Amber." She said. "Sign the papers so we can be done with this."

"Holly..." he said as he reached for her hand. She pulled it away and stood up, leaning into him a little.

"No! Don't touch me. You will never touch me again! Sign the papers."

"I love you Holly. I still love you."

"How can you say you love me after everything you did? Just sign them. Do me this favor and sign the papers. Let's be done with our marriage and each other."

Alex looked at his wife. He remembered their first meeting and date. He remembered their wedding day and how much he loved her. "Can't we work this out?"

"No, we can't. You did horrible things to me and made me do things that I can't believe. Please just sign them. I can get the divorce without you but this just makes it easier. Please sign them."

He picked up the pen and signed the papers. He turned to go and stopped at the sound of her voice.

"I...I just need to know. For my own sanity...did you ever really love me or were you just using me to get the things you and John wanted?" He turned to look at her.

"I really did love you. Still do. Probably always will." He said to her."And I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused you and everyone else."

She watched as he was lead out. She picked up the divorce papers and looked them over. He had signed everything. Once they were filed, it would be final soon. She placed them in her bag and walked out. She was going to free from him and once the trial over, it would all be done. But she wondered what she would do now. She had been with him since she was twenty-one. Where was her life at now? What was she really to do?

She walked out of the room and saw John and Randy waiting. She sighed and walked over to them. "He signed them." She took them out and handed them to John. He nodded. She sighed as she looked over at Randy. "We have therapy today so we should probably head out."

John watched them walk away and smiled a little to himself. She was getting stronger every day and that was certainly something to be proud of. And for some reason, he was incredibly proud of her. She'd overcome so much. He knew the trial was going to be tough on her and he was determined to keep his promise to her. To be there for her. No matter what.

Randy looked at Holly as they drove out of the police department parking lot. "So, did he put up a fight?"

"Not really. He told me that he loves me and he's sorry for everything. "

"You aren't forgiving him?"

"No, I'm not. I know he's never going to change and now he's going to prison. I want all of this done so I can try to move on and have a normal life. Well as normal as it can be. I have to get use to being on my own. It's not going to be easy. I have known nothing but Alex the last seven years. Before that, mom and dad were there for me. Now, it's just me. I know I have you and Amber. But you guys have your own lives with Dena, Jamie and Ted. You have to focus on yourself. So I am essentially alone and after everything comes out at the trial, all the things I did. I know I will always be. And that's okay. I need to try to do things alone."

"You never know. Love might find you." She shook her head.

I love you optimism. But I'm not looking for love. I'm okay being on my own. I think it'll be kind of freeing for me."

"Alright." Randy said as they drove to John's. He really hoped she wasn't giving up on finding love. She deserved to be happy once this was all over with. He pulled in and saw Amber waiting. "Ready to get our therapy on?"

"You're so weird." Amber smiled as she hugged Holly. "How did it go? Did he sign?"

"He signed. Once they are filed and the judge rules, I will be divorced."

"Great." Amber smiled as they headed upstairs. They weren't in the apartment long when Mike and Stephanie came.

"Alright, we covered a lot in the last session and that's good. Today, Mike and I would like to focus on your parents' death and the effect it had on you. We really want to know what your feelings were when it happened and what they are now."

"We'll start with Randy." Mike said. Randy sighed.

"We went to see Dad in the hospital and they told us…told us he wouldn't make it. I let the girls go in and say their goodbyes first. And then I went in. He…uh…he looked pretty bad. And I remember thinking that I still needed him. That I couldn't do this alone. But I also knew what I had to do. I took his hand and I promised him that I would look out for Amber and Holly. Just like I always have. I had to be strong for them. I had to be a man about it."

"And how do you feel now?" Stephanie asked.

"Like I failed him." He sighed. "I didn't see what was going on with Holly's marriage and I didn't protect Amber as well as I should have. Now both my sisters have scars. Not just physical scars but emotional ones."

"Do you feel that Holly and Amber blame you? That they think you failed in protecting them?"

"I don't know. But I blame myself." Randy said softly.

"Do either of you blame Randy for this?" Mike asked.

"No way! He's always been there for us. Always been overprotective and a pain is the ass sometimes. He had no way of knowing Alex would end up going bat shit crazy." Amber said. "He seemed like such a great guy." She turned to Randy. "Give yourself a break on this one. You didn't do this to us. Any of it. We love you Randy and you have been an amazing big brother to both of us. Even when we didn't think we needed it."

"I agree with Amber." Holly added. "Randy, you're not to blame for this. All you have ever done was protect us. I don't think I would have gotten through the last seven years without you and Amber." She sighed. "None of us knew what Alex was capable of when we met him. And if anyone is to blame it's me. I was the one who hid everything. I gave him this power over me and I'm sorry that you guys got hurt in the process. That was something I never wanted."

"That's not true Holly. You didn't ask him to do those things to you. You didn't ask him to try to kill you or to…or to rape me. You didn't ask him to kill your babies. Or mine. This is not your fault either. Alex is a monster and he's going to get what's coming to him. Just like everyone else who hurt you." Amber said. "He needs to pay for what he's done to all of us."

"And how did you react to your parents' death Holly?"

"I was devastated." She said softly. "I couldn't believe they were gone. It was so unreal." She wiped her tears away. "To a child, your parents aren't supposed to die. I guess maybe that's why I got married so quickly. My parents were gone and even though Amber and Randy were there for me, I felt alone. And here was the man I loved that I had fallen for. And he wanted to spend his life me. All I wanted was not be alone and be taken care of. Alex did that. He took care of me."

"Did either of your siblings object?" Holly looked over at Amber. "Amber?"

"Yeah, I objected. They'd only known each other for a few months and they ran down the aisle as soon as mom and dad died. It was too fast. I talked to her about it and she told me it would be okay. That she knew what she was doing?"

"Holly, did you think about what you were doing?"

"I did. I loved him and I wanted to be with him. I wanted to marry him and I didn't want to wait."

"But you probably should have." Amber said. "Look, you're my sister and I was just looking out for you then. Just like I'm looking out for you now. But you're not the same person you were back then. You're stronger than you were. Because 21 year old Holly would never have tried to leave Alex or stood up to him. I'm proud of you. Of the person you've become."

"Okay, I think we have made excellent progress today. Holly has her individual session tomorrow and then we will have another family therapy session in a few days." Stephanie said to them. "Everyone, I feel we are making progress. Your parents' sudden death really threw you all. But talking about it is helping. So, I think family therapy is something you should continue. Maybe even have Dena and Ted join us. But for now, this session is done."

Mike and Stephanie left leaving Randy, Amber and Holly there. Amber and Randy soon headed home. It had been an interesting day in therapy. They were all starting to heal but would more secrets and feelings come out to hurt them or help them?

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you to be prepared. We have a few witnesses who have agreed to testify against Alex in exchange for lighter sentences. Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, Mr. Ryder, Mr. Jericho and Mr. Swagger have all agreed to testify. Also, Alex has turned State's evidence against John so he's pled guilty to the allegations of abuse and the assault and rape of your sister. We can still get him on unlawful imprisonment and murder of the Uso brothers. And several counts of rape on you. Our real problem is going to be getting Laurinatis on rape. He's claiming you had sex with him willingly. "Hunter said.<p>

"Well, I did in a way. I mean yeah he told me if I didn't have sex with him, he would fire Ted and Randy. But I did have sex with him."

"He intimidated \you into sex. That's the same as rape." Hunter replied. "We do have the DVD that has him telling you if you didn't, he would fire them. But he is claiming the DVD was taken without his consent."

"What exactly does that mean?" Randy asked.

"If he can prove the DVD was taken without his consent, then it will be thrown out and we will only have his word against Holly's about the sex. And I'm sorry to say this; odds are good they will believe him."

"Why? Holly is the victim."

"Randy, you have to understand. Those DVDs show Holly having sex with a lot of guys. The defense will say that she enjoys rough sex. And that's all it was. They will say she is a sex addict."

"But the people will testify that they had sex with her against her will."

"Their testimony will help a lot but on some of the DVDs, it doesn't look like she is being taken advantage of."

"So this prick could get away with what he has done." Randy replied. Holly sat there listening. She knew the trial was going to be hard and that the defense lawyer would make her out to be a whore.

"We still have him on what Alex told us. I believe he will go to jail for everything he has done. I just can't say that he will be charged with raping Holly."

"This is bullshit! He raped my sister and made her have sex with some friend of his. How can anyone just dismiss that?"

"I may have an answer for that." Adam Copeland said as he walked in. He was a high powered attorney for Layfield Oil Consortium and they were all a little confused as to why he was there.

"What could Mr. Layfield have to do with this case?" Hunter asked.

"He's the other man on the DVD. He is willing to testify that a week prior to the day in question, Mr. Laurinatis approached him about the possibility of giving Mr. Riley's business the contract. In exchange, Mr. Laurinatis promised sex with both himself and Mrs. Riley. When Mr. Layfield questioned how he was going to get her to agree to that, Mr. Laurinatis smiled and said that she had no say in what happened to her."

"We can't use the testimony. It's hearsay."

"I thought you'd say that. That's why I brought this. It's a recording of the whole conversation. Mr. Layfield took to recording all his business transactions after a lawsuit a few years ago. The proof is right there."

Hunter played the tape and listened to it. It was indeed everything he had said. He pressed stopped and looked at Adam. "Why would Mr. Layfield admit to having sex with her against her will? Does he know how bad it will look for him?"

"Mr. Layfield wants a deal in exchange for his testimony and the tape. He gets no jail time or charges against him. That's the deal. Do you accept it?"

"Why should he get a deal? He raped my sister same as Lauranitits. I saw that DVD. He calls her names just like Lauranitits." Randy said to Adam and Hunter.

"Alright. Misdemeanor sexual assault. Five years probation." Adam said. Hunter looked at Holly and Randy. "You won't get him without this tape." Hunter looked at Randy again.

"He's right." Holly closed her eyes.

"Do it." Adam nodded and brought out the paper for Hunter to sign agreeing to the terms. Once it was, Adam made a time for Layfield to come in and give his statement.

Hunter looked at them after Adam left. "This is the best deal. With his testimony, we can show the judge that Lauranitits forced you to have sex with him." Holly nodded. "Alright. We will put our witness on the stand and Holly, you will have to take the stand. I received a list of the defense's witnesses. Do any of them look familiar?"

Holly looked over the list. "My ex boyfriend, Josh is on here. He and I broke up when I met Alex. Why would he be on this list?" She looked some more. "My trainer is on here too."

Randy sighed. He had a feeling the defense was going to try to discredit Holly. "Alright, well how was your relationship with those men? Was there an intimate relationship with them?"

"Josh was my boyfriend when I met Alex so of course I was intimate with him. And Dave is well was my trainer for years. I did sleep with him when I found out that Josh was cheating on me. So I did cheat on Josh. And I broke up with him once I went on the first date with Alex. What good would it do to have them on the stand?"

"They're trying to establish a pattern of behavior. They're trying to say that you were promiscuous. That would put a dent in our contention that these acts were forced upon you."

"They're trying to make it look like I was asking for this?"

"Yes."

Holly sat there for a few minutes. "Then what is the point of all of this if they are just going to make me out to be a slut who enjoyed what was done to her." She got up from the table. "Before I married Alex, I had four boyfriends. Tyson was the first in high school and we broke up because I wouldn't sleep with him. DH was the next one. We broke up when he left for college. Matt was next and we broke up because he cheated on me. I didn't cheat on him. Then there was Josh. He cheated on me too. I slept with Dave because I was upset about Josh cheating. When I met Alex and we got married, I didn't want to sleep with anyone else and I admit that before he had me sleeping with people, we did have a freaky, kinky sex life if you want to put it like that. But I'm not a slut who enjoys sleeping with other people beside my husband." She got her things together. "I don't know if any of this is a good idea anymore. They are just going to say I'm a freaky little sex addict who enjoys rough sex and sex with different men. And based on how people think today, they will believe them." She walked out before more was said.

Hunter turned to Randy. "Without her testimony, we don't have much. Randy, I promise I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make people not think that. I will talk to the people on the list and see if maybe they will help us with their testimony. But we need Holly."

Randy got up. "I will get her to testify. Don't worry about that." Randy walked out to find his sister. He had to convince her that testifying was the right thing and that no one would think she was slut who asked for.

He found her at the elevator. "Holly, wait. You can't run away from this. You have to face this."

"Quit trying to fix everything for me Randy. You can't this time okay?" She said as she got in the elevator and rode down to the garage.

Randy was silent as they rode to the garage. They were soon on their way. Randy decided not to go right home. He drove to a park that their parents use to take them to when they were little.

"What are we doing here?" Holly asked.

"I thought we should talk alone. You and me." He said as he got out of the car. Holly followed and they were soon sitting in the swings. "Do you remember the time that mom brought us here and you and Amber decided it would be fun to race each other on the swings?"

"Yeah." Holly replied.

"I was scared for you. I knew Amber would be okay because she had that look of determination that she was going to win." He laughed. "But you. You had that look that you weren't sure you could win. You guys kept going faster and then Amber said for you jump. I was scared when I saw you jump but you both were okay. You're a strong person Holly Jolly."

She couldn't help but smile at the nickname he had given her when she was born. "I haven't been called that in a long time."

"I know. Holly, you can do this. Those guys need to be punished for what they did."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm just worried how everything will come out."

"The guys you dated before Alex will tell everyone what a great girl you are. I don't think they would say anything negative about you." He looked at her. "Holly, you have always been stronger than me or anyone gave you credit for. You can do this. And you have all of us to help you."

She sighed again. "Alright. Alright."

"Good." They sat there in silence for the next half hour. Randy knew she had so much going on in her head. He was afraid of what the trial was going to do. Not just to her but Amber and their family as well. Could they all really move on?

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Holly went home and went straight to her room to lie down. She'd agreed to testify but she was still a little unsure of it. Unsure of herself. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She had to do this. She had to make them pay for hurting her. She had to.<p>

John arrived home with dinner for the two of them. Randy had called him and told him about the D.A. meeting. So he asked Randy her favorite meal and went and picked it up. He hoped it did the trick. He hated everything she was going to have to go through at trial. He sat the food down on the table before he smelled what smelled like gasoline and walked toward the patio. He found Holly out there with a pile full of stuff and a book of matches ready to strike one and throw it on the heap.

"Holly?" She turned to him and he could see the tears but also determination. "What are you doing?"

"I'm burning things."

"Yeah I got that but why?"

"Because I don't want these things anymore."

He walked closer and saw the wedding album he had seen when she first moved in on the pile. "Are you sure about this? Because once they're gone, that's it."

"I know but I want to."

"Okay." He said walking closer to her. "Just be careful and don't burn anything else." He turned and walked back in the house. "When you're done, I got dinner. Chicken Parm and tiramisu."

She turned back to the pile and striked a match. She threw it on the pile and watched as it burned. All things about her life with Alex burning. She looked down in her hand at her wedding rings. They once represented her commitment to him and their marriage and she loved wearing them and having everyone comment on how beautiful they were. She took one last look and threw them in the fire. The last connection to Alex gone.

She walked into the house and washed her hands before she sat down next to John in the lounge. He already had a plate and a can of soda fixed and ready for her. He looked over at her as she sat down.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"It might help to talk about it."

She sighed. "I met with the DA today and the trial is starting soon."

"I heard that you met with Hunter."

"The defense is calling my old boyfriends as witnesses. They are trying to say I'm promiscuous and all that."

"You don't strike me as that kind of girl. A little kinky maybe but not promiscuous." He said smiling as she looked over at him. "They're trying to chip away at your armor and get a reaction out of you. Don't let them do it. You know what happened, the tapes and the testimony will show that. Have faith in Hunter. He knows what he's doing."

"I just…I guess..." She sighed. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. I know this trial has to happen to make sure the people who did things to me will be punished. I just…I regret so much."

"Regret what? You didn't ask for what happened."

"How I was before Alex made sleep with his friends and others. You're right. I wasn't promiscuous but I could be a little kinky well, a lot really. And I know that will come out. What if it works against me?"

"I don't think it will. There's a difference between liking to get a little kinky and crazy and asking to be raped and tormented."

"Yeah I guess there is."

"So, how kinky are we talking about?" He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

She looked at him and shook her head, smiling. "Is that really any of your business?"

"Just curious. I'm not above being tied up. Or being the one who's doing the tying either one. It's nice to spice things up."

She smiled. "Mmmm, well I think my type of spicing things up would be too much for you and not something I would want my brother know."

"Oh I know you don't want him to know. But I doubt anything would be too much for me. You would be surprised what I can take."

"Mmm, well I guess you will just have to imagine won't you?" She said going back to her dinner.

"You sure you want me to do that? I have a very active imagination." He said between bites. She looked over at him with her eyebrows raised a little.

"I doubt your imagination is anything close to the kind of kinky stuff I've been known to do." She picked up her spoon and took a bite of the tiramisu. "This is so good. Did my brother tell you my favorite things?"

"Nice change of subject." He laughed. "Yes, Randy told me what you liked. I figured after the day you had, something you liked would be nice."

"Well thank you." She said. "That's very thoughtful of you. It's just kind of weird. Nobody's worried about what I wanted in a very long time."

"Well, it's about time someone started. Don't you think?"

She smiled and nodded. They finished dinner and dessert and watched a movie. It wasn't long before they both retired to bed. She had a therapy session the next day and a meeting with a realtor about selling her and Alex's house.

She couldn't believe how nice John was being. It made her realize that maybe there was good guys like her brother and Ted out there. And maybe she was currently in a living situation with one of them.

John sat up in bed a few hours later, the dream he'd awaken from still bright and clear in his mind. He'd come home from work and Holly had been in the kitchen cooking dinner. She smiled at him and they sat and had a nice dinner. Like they had been. But then something strange had happened. He walked up behind her as she was doing the dishes and he'd wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips had grazed the back of her neck and she smiled, moaned softly and leaned further back into him. He turned her around to face him and kissed her, his fingers tangling in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her to him as the kiss deepened. He picked her up and sat her on the butcher block counter top and smiled as he pulled away pulling her top over her head. He pulled his own shirt off and that was followed by the rest of their clothes. Soon, they were making love in the kitchen. It felt so real. He could feel her skin beneath his finger tips. Smell her shampoo. Taste her kisses. He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd never thought of her like that before. He figured the talk they had earlier about her testimony and the talk about how kinky she could be had brought it on. Yes, she was beautiful but he couldn't be falling for her. That would complicate an already complicated situation.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John got up early the next morning and went for a run to try and clear his head. He hadn't been able to sleep well while the dreams played in his head. Each one was different but they all ended with the same thing. Him and Holly making love. He stopped and looked out at the pond in the park. What did they mean? He wondered.<p>

Holly woke up and got ready for the day. Amber had agreed to go with her to the house to meet the realtor. Holly wanted the house sold and everything in it gone. It was time to put that behind her and move on. She thought about the conversation she and John had the night before. The whole feel of it had been different than anything she'd ever felt with anyone before. And she wondered for a moment what it would be like to be with him. The thought shocked her a little. She hadn't wondered anything like that in a long time.

She drove to the house and sat outside in the driveway at the back door. She knew it was time but she just didn't want to go in the house alone. She heard a car behind her and saw Amber. She smiled and got out of the car.

"Thanks for coming." Holly said as Amber got out of the car.

"No problem. I'm ready for all of us to put this behind us." Amber hugged her sister. "I called Mickie James, the top realtor in the area and she is going to meet us here."

"Great." Holly smiled. She looked at the house. It had once been the perfect house. She had loved it from the beginning. She and Alex had been happy there for the first few years and then it became the place she hated. The place where he had her sleep with others and when he would hit her.

"You alright?" Holly nodded.

"Memories just rushing back. Both good and bad. It's just...intense." Amber nodded.

"Wanna talk about something else? Like how Teddy and I are progressing? We made out like teenagers yesterday. I wasn't afraid of him. I think we're almost there. Mike has helped us out so much."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you." Holly smiled. "I'm glad you guys are getting back to where you were."

"What about you? Are you looking at anyone?"

"No I'm not." Holly said looking to the yard and her garden.

"What?" Amber asked.

Holly sighed and turned to her. "I just don't think anyone would want to be with me. Not after everything Alex did. And when all of it comes out in court, when everyone knows, do you think anyone would want me?"

"I think there's a man out there who is going to see past what happened to you and what you were forced to do and see how amazing, beautiful and strong you are. Everyone keeps telling me I've been the strong one. But you're so much stronger than me."

"Thanks for saying that but we know you're the strong one." Holly said as the realtor drove up.

"That's Mickie. Let's go inside and get ready to sell this place." Amber saw Holly hesitate. "Hey, the crime scene people cleaned it all up. Randy and John made sure of that." She turned to Mickie who had walked up. "Mickie, thanks for coming."

"No problem. It's rare that a house in this neighborhood comes on the market for sale." She said to them.

"Yeah well, let's go inside." Amber looked at Holly.

Holly nodded as they walked up to the backdoor. Holly got out her keys and opened the door. They walked into the kitchen, which was one of Holly's favorite places. She stepped inside and memories came back to her. She saw all the meals they'd had together with each other, with friends and family.

She walked into the living room and she froze. The memories came flooding back. How he'd smashed her in the head with the glass and then started strangling her. How he'd gotten the letter opener from the desk and stabbed her over and over again in the stomach. How he'd stood over her afterward, a satisfied look on his face and the echo of the slamming of the door as he walked out and left her there.

Amber looked at her sister and saw how pale she was and that she was hyperventilating. "Holly, what's going on?"

"I….remember….." She said while trying to catch her breath.

Amber looked at Mickie. "Can you give us a minute? You can look around the house."

Mickie nodded and walked upstairs. Amber moved Holly back into the kitchen and sat her down at the kitchen table. She went to the sink and got her a glass of water.

"Drink some water." Amber said handing it to her. Holly took and her breathing slowly got to normal. "I think we should go. You need to tell John and Randy that you remember what Alex did that day."

Holly nodded and continued to drink the water. She was trying to calm the images in her head. But she saw Alex kneeling over her as he stabbed her and killed her baby.

Mickie came downstairs. "I think I can sell it."

"Great but can we call you about it."

"Sure. You have my number." Mickie left out the backdoor to her car and left.

Amber helped Holly up and they headed out too. Amber made sure to lock the door. They got into the car and drove toward the police station. Amber called John and Randy on the way and told them she and Holly needed to meet with them. Randy said he'd get John and Hunter and they'd be waiting on them. Amber looked over at Holly as she sat there in the passenger seat. Holly's memories had triggered memories of her own. And she was currently sharing her sister's pain of the day Holly had almost died.

They arrived at the station and Amber helped Holly inside. She saw Randy waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Randy asked them.

"We went to the house to get ready to sell it and Holly remembered. She remembered that day."

Randy turned to her and hugged her. "It's okay, you're safe and you can remember. Alex or John Lauranitits can't hurt you." He pulled away from her. "John and Hunter are waiting in the interrogation room."

Holly nodded as Randy led her to the room with Amber behind them. Hunter and John looked up as they walked in.

"What's going on?" John noticed how pale Holly looked.

"She remembers."

"She remembers what?"

"We...we came home after the appointment. The ultrasound showed it was a girl. Alex had been silent the whole way home. I was scared. Scared of what he'd do to me. Of what he'd do to the baby. He fixed me a glass of the same stuff as before and tried to make me drink it. I told him I wouldn't. The next thing I knew, he'd smashed the glass against my head and he...strangled me. He grabbed the letter opener from the desk and he stabbed me over and over again in the stomach. And he stood over me for a minute afterwards, this satisfied look on his face before he walked out and left me there to die."

Amber put her arm around her sister. "This helps the case right?"

"Yes. We can now charge Alex with attempted murder on Holly and charge him with murder for the unborn baby." Hunter said making some notes.

"Great." Randy replied. "Can she go? I think she needs to rest."

"Yes, as soon as we type up this statement and she signs, she can go." Hunter said as the typist nearby typed up what Holly had said.

John looked at Holly. He was happy that she remembered so Alex could be charged but he hated that she had to remember that Alex had tried to kill her and killed her child.

"Why don't I take her home and stay with her for a while?" Amber suggested. Randy and John both nodded.

"You need to get out of here too Orton." Hunter said as Santino Marella, a lab technician walked up to John.

"We found that info you were asking about. We ran the prints we found. We got a match." He said as he handed John the paper.

"What info?" Randy asked.

"About another case." John said. He wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Okay." Randy walked over to Holly and Amber and walked out with them. But he wondered what John and Hunter were working on.

John turned to Hunter. "We were right. Ace caused the Ortons' accident. He killed them which set up for him to be the commissioner and for Holly to fall right into Alex's hands. He asked her to marry him right after their funeral. She was vulnerable and he played on that."

"How sick and twisted are these assholes?" Hunter asked. "First you set up the murder of the police commissioner and then you get your godson to marry his grief stricken daughter? Who does that?"

"I don't know but I want to talk to Ace." John said getting up from the table. He motioned to another officer and told him to bring John Lauranitits up. He was going to confront him with the information and forced him to the tell the truth.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Amber and Holly arrived at John's house. They walked inside and Amber told Holly to have a seat and she'd make her a cup of tea. She made the chamomile and brought it to Holly.<p>

"Here this will help." She said handing her the tea.

"Thanks." Holly said as she took it and took a sip.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't really know." Holly replied. "I mean, I'm glad I remembered so Alex could be punished for it but at the same time, it's hard to know that my own husband well soon to be ex husband. The person I thought was going to protect me and love our children, killed my child and wanted me dead."

"Hol, I hope this doesn't set back your recovery. You have done so well."

"I don't think it will. I'm strong as you said and I have a great support system just like you do. I know this hasn't been easy on you with everything. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault and I'm getting better. I'm making the progress I need to make. Focus on you and I will focus on me and we will get through this." Amber hugged her sister.

"Yeah." Holly said as she hugged her back. "Now, why don't you go home to your husband? I'm fine. I'm going to finish my tea and watch a movie. John will be home before long."

"You two seem to be getting along"

"We are. I mean we kind of have to because we live together." Holly laughed.

"Yeah." Amber smiled at her sister laughing. "I will go. But you call me if you need anything."

"I will. Go!" Holly laughed as Amber left. She sighed once she was gone. She was determined to not let this undo her progress. She'd fought too hard and felt too much like her old self to let the memories of what Alex had done to her break her down. She was determined to fight. Fight to see everyone who'd ever hurt her punished. To get back some sense of a normal life.

John walked into the interrogation room and pulled out the chair across Ace as he'd started to call him. The more he'd learned about the details of the case, the more he'd grown to hate the man. He plopped the file down.

"Well, Ace…seems your luck has run out. We've got proof that you had the brakes cut on the Ortons's car."

"You don't have a damn thing on me Cena."

"Oh but we do. We had the car reexamined. And we found some prints on the brake line. You're going away for a long time. You think you're such a hot shot. You think you covered your tracks and because you were the commissioner, nobody could pin anything on you. But we've got you on everything from extortion to rape and murder. And it's enough that you'll spend the rest of your miserable life behind bars." He said as he got up to walk out of the room. He made it as far as the door and Ace's voice stopped him.

"Have you fucked her yet?" John's blood began to boil and he closed his eyes willing his temper to stay in check.

"What?"

"Orton's sister…have you fucked her yet? She's very accommodating. She'll let you damn near do anything to her. If she's properly motivated. She was a firecracker." Before John could even realize what he'd done, he'd grabbed the back of Ace's head and slammed his face against the metal table. He'd bashed it against the table two times before his partner, Stephen had come through the door and pulled him away.

"DON"T YOU DARE OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ABOUT HER AGAIN. I'm going to make for damn sure that you go to hell for everything you've done you son of a bitch. Mark my words. And if they do fry you, I'm hoping they'll let me pull the fucking switch."

"Cena! Take a walk." He heard Mark bellow from the doorway. He shrugged Stephen off him and walked out toward the parking lot. He got into his car and drove away.

Amber arrived at the house and saw Ted and Randy sitting outside on the porch. She smiled and walked over hugging them both. "Holly was okay when I left. She was drinking a cup of tea and relaxing."

"That's good." Randy replied. "I'm glad she remembers so Alex can pay but I hate that she has to relive that pain."

"I know." Amber said as she hugged her husband. "But this is a good thing. It's a step toward healing."

"Yeah." Randy sighed.

"What?"

"When I left the station after you guys today, I felt that John and the others were keeping something from me. And I wish I knew what it was." He couldn't shake the feeling that it was about the case in a way.

John pulled up to his apartment building and sighed as he looked up to his apartment. He got out of the car and headed up. Holly was sitting in the living room watching a movie when John came home. She looked up and noticed his hands were bruised.

"John, what happened?"

"Oh let's just say a prisoner and I didn't really see eye to eye on something." He said as he sat down on the sofa.

Holly sighed and headed into the kitchen to get him something to put on the bruises. "This prisoner wouldn't happen to be Alex or John Lauranitits would it?" She said as she opened the freezer and took out the bag of peas.

"John." He said as she walked back into the living room with a bag of frozen peas. He laughed as she handed them to him.

"They help. My dad use to put them on Randy when he would punch something." She smiled as she sat down beside him. "Did kicking his butt help you?"

"I don't really know." He laughed.

"Why did you attack him?"

"Because he said some nasty things about you and I wasn't going to let him do that." John said to her. He turned to face her. "No one should say things like that about you."

She couldn't help but smile. She leaned in and kissed him. She was a little surprised to feel him kiss her back. He laid her back on the sofa and they were soon kissing passionately. John pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said sitting up.

"Don't be sorry. I kissed you." She said sitting up. "John, you aren't taking advantage of me if that's what you think and I know you would never use me for anything." She moved closer to him. "It's not wrong or against my will if we both want this. If we both intended for it to happen. I haven't been able to make the first move or anything in a long time. I want to be with you John and it kinda seemed like you wanted to be with me too. Unless...unless you're disgusted by the things you've found out." She said softly looking down at her lap.

He sighed and threw the bag of peas against the wall before he took her face in his hands gently and brought her eyes up to look at him. He brushed some hair back from her face and leaned in, kissing her softly on the forehead. His lips were soft, smooth and gentle as they traveled down her face and placed another soft kiss on her cheek. He pulled back to look at her, his thumb and forefinger cupping her chin and smiled at her before he again leaned in and kissed her, this time his lips making full contact with hers. He smiled a little against her lips as she kissed him back and pulled him to her. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Finally, after a few moments of exploring her mouth, he pulled back to look at her and closed his eyes. "I could never be disgusted by you Holly."

He kissed her again and took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Once they got there he kissed her again. He gently unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the floor. She helped him remove his shirt as it joined hers on the floor. He kissed her and they moved over to the bed. He helped her remove the rest of her clothes. His own were soon gone as he joined her back on the bed. He kissed gently on the lips and moved to kiss her neck. She moaned as he did.

He slowly made his down her body kissing every inch of her skin as he did. Holly moaned as she felt his mouth on her. It had been a long time since someone had taken the time with her. She felt her body heat rising as he continued.

John slowly made his way back up and kissed her on the lips. He gently slid inside her as he kissed her. Holly moaned as he began to move slowly. He stopped to give her a chance to get use to him. Once she gave him the go ahead, he started moving again.

He felt the heat from her body as he continued. He increased his pace as he felt her hands run down his back. He could feel the room heating up as their passion escalated. He hadn't felt this kind of passion in a long time. Nothing in his dreams came close to the feeling he had in that moment.

Holly moaned as John continued to thrust in and out of her. She felt herself getting close to the edge. She hadn't felt anything like this in so long. The passion between them becoming so intense.

John felt himself getting close as she was. He thrusted into her two more times before both erupted with passion between them. John moved to lie beside her.

"Wow! That was incredible" Holly said as they laid there. She moved to look at him. "You're not sorry are you?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm not sorry. I ...I'm glad we made love. It was so much better than I thought it would be." He said. She smiled a little and ran her fingers down his chest.

"You've thought about it?" He nodded.

"After our lively conversation the other night. But this blew that out of the water."

She smiled and kissed him. "This really was wonderful. It was more than I thought it would be. I have really felt anything like this in a long time." She sat up in the bed. "I understand if this is just a onetime thing. I'm not expecting anything."

He sat up and pulled her close to him. "Holly, I would never hurt you. And I don't want this to be a onetime thing. I'm not quite sure what this means or what my feelings are exactly. But I know the feelings are there. "He kissed her. "I want us to take this slow and see where it goes. Okay?"

"Alright." She kissed him and they started to make love again. She was glad that it wasn't a onetime thing. She had feelings for him and like him, she had no idea what they meant.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Holly woke up the next morning to the feeling of lips pressed against her forehead and smiled when she saw John sitting on the side of the bed dressed for work.<p>

"Hey, I was trying not to wake you."

"It's alright."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that...you'd be here when I got home."

"Where else would I be? I have therapy and then I'm supposed to meet with Hunter to talk about court tomorrow. I...I can't believe it's actually about to start."

"Everything will be okay. Alex and the others are going away for what they did." He leaned down and kissed her. "I know it's going to hard but you have me and your family to help you."

She smiled. "Yeah. So, there is one thing we haven't discussed yet."

He looked at her confused. "I thought we cleared everything up. I like you and you like me and we're going to see where this goes."

"No, that part we got down. I mean, how or who is going to tell my brother?"

John smiled. "I'm having lunch with him today. I'll take care of it." She nodded.

"At least he'll find out that way instead of the way he found out about Amber and Teddy." John laughed.

"So see you tonight for dinner?" She nodded. He kissed her and headed out of the house to work.

She smiled and lay back down. The night had been perfect. She hadn't experienced anything like that in a long time. She hoped Randy would be okay with it. She picked up the phone and called Amber and invited her over. She needed to talk to her sister.

Amber smiled as she hung up and looked at Teddy as he came out of the bathroom.

"I love to see you smiling." He said as he walked over and kissed her.

"Holly called. We're going to hang out for a while today." Teddy nodded. "I'll be back in time to make dinner."

"You've done so much making our new place here a home, why don't we go out tonight? A romantic dinner, just you and me."

"Sounds good." She smiled as she headed to get dressed. She was going to hang out with Holly at John's later.

John arrived at work and to his office. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about Holly. But he was also nervous about telling Randy. He had heard about what Randy did when he found out about Ted and Amber.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Stephen said as he walked in and sat down at his desk. He handed John the cup of coffee. "So, you want to tell me what's got you so happy."

"Could it be your roommate?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that gigantic smile on your face. The one I usually get when I...you had sex."

"Shh, keep it down." John said shutting their office door. "I don't want Randy to find out like this." He said.

"Randy works in another unit."

"I know but you know he comes to this department to find out about Holly's case. And the last thing I want is for him to overhear that I slept with his sister before I had a chance to tell him personally."

"So, you did sleep with her?" Stephen smiled.

"Yeah I did." John smiled. "It was amazing. So much better than my dreams."

"So, what does it mean? Because I know after everything the girl has been through, you wouldn't use her for sex or anything. You're too good of man for that."

"I would never hurt her or use her like that." John said sitting down. "She and I talked. And we agreed to see where this goes. I really like her probably more than I should. But I do. I know she's been through so much with Alex and everything. But I want to change that. I want to show her that she deserves the best in life and not what those losers did to her."

"John, you aren't doing this out of pity are you? You like her for her not because you feel bad with everything those losers did to her." Stephen asked. He knew John would never do that but he had to make sure. This girl had been through hell. She didn't deserve someone who was going to pity her.

"Of course not. I really like her. It had nothing to do with that. Believe me, I fought these feelings. But last night, I realized I don't want to fight them anymore. I want to see what she and I can have. I know we have to take it slow because of Alex and those losers and the trial is coming up. But this is something I want."

Stephen smiled. "Good. That's what I thought but I wanted to be sure. I don't know her that well but after reading her file, she deserves some happiness."

"I agree." John said as he picked up a file.

"So, when do you plan on telling big brother that you're doing his sister?"

"Lunch but I will be phasing it differently."

"I hope so. And I hope you have your running shoes on today. Word has it he chased DiBiase out of the house in his underwear and not much else."

"Yeah I heard that." John laughed slightly. "I hope Randy will remain calm this time but I'm prepared for whatever. I promised Holly I would tell him."

"Alright. I will be around so speed dial me if you need it." Stephen laughed.

John nodded and picked up the phone and called Randy about lunch. They made plans to meet at the deli around the corner from the station.

Holly stood in the kitchen making something eat. Her therapy session had gone well and she told Stephanie what happened between her and John. Stephanie was happy that Holly was moving on but she cautioned her about things. Holly assured her that she and John were taking things slow. She smiled when the doorbell rang. She knew it was Amber.

"Hey, glad you came." Holly said when she opened the door. "I made us something to eat."

"Great." Amber smiled as she walked in. "So, what's going on? You're happier than you have been and you're cooking? So, out with it."

"John and I….we…uh…..we kinda sorta had sex last night. Twice. And once again this morning before he got ready for work." Amber looked at Holly before a smile spread across her face. "You're not mad?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm so excited for you. And I want details."

"You actually want to hear about me having sex with John?"

"I have to live vicariously through you until I get up enough courage to jump my hot ass husband." Holly laughed.

"Just the fact that you can call him your hot ass husband and that you were making out like teenagers last week proves that you're therapy is working." Amber nodded.

"We're going out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us. I finally got everything settled into the new place. You should come by and see it soon." Amber said. "So, spill….how was it?"

"Amazing." Holly smiled. "So much better than anything I ever dreamed about."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean he was so gentle and loving. He just took his time and I haven't felt anything like that in so long."

"That's great." Amber smiled. "I'm happy for you. That you took that step and you did it with a very sexy, hot guy."

"He is that." Holly smiled. "We talked about everything and we're going to see where this goes. We aren't rushing. We're just taking it slow."

"Great. So, when are you going to tell Randy?"

Holly smiled. "John is actually telling him at lunch today. So, I guess I will know soon if Randy threatens him or anything." Amber laughed at the thought.

"At least Randy didn't come in and catch him in his underwear at your fridge." Amber said laughing. "I never knew Teddy could run so fast." Holly laughed too but she hoped things went well when John told Randy.

John sat at the table in the restaurant waiting on Randy to arrive. He was nervous. He looked up as Randy walked in.

"Hey, what's up Cena?" Randy said as he sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you but first maybe we should order lunch." John said putting it off.

"No, just tell me what's going on. Is something wrong with Holly?"

"No, she's fine." John replied. He closed his eyes and opened them again. "I wanted to tell you that I really like Holly. She and I have gotten close since she's been living with me. And last night, well things went to another level and...Uh… we had sex last night and this morning."

Randy looked at him stone-faced. "I'm not using her if that's what you're thinking. I would never do that. We've discussed things and we're going to take it slow. But I do have feelings for her." Randy nodded.

"You know what she's been through. And you know what I'll do to you if you hurt her. So just make sure you don't. But I'm okay with this. In fact, I kind of hoped this would happen. Seems like we've all got the force in our blood. I followed Dad and became a cop and my sisters fell for a couple of really great ones. I handled things badly when Amber and Ted started dating. I know better this time." Randy said as he held his hand out to John.

"Thanks." John said as he shook it. "I really expected you to go crazy on me." He laughed.

"I made that mistake with Amber and I wasn't going to make the same mistake this time." Randy said. "But I meant what I said. If you hurt her, I will hurt you. She has been hurt too much for anyone's lifetime."

"I promise. I won't hurt her. I really like her."

"Then we don't have a problem." John nodded.

"She's nervous about the trial tomorrow."

"I am too. I know this is going to be rough on her." John nodded.

"But she's got us to be there for her." Randy nodded.

"I want to thank you for all your help. I don't think we would have gotten through this without you."

"I'm glad I could help." John replied. "And I'm going to help make sure that Alex and everyone go away where they belong and that Holly is safe. I failed to protect my sister and I swore if I had the chance to save someone, I would. Plus I really like Holly."

"Good" Randy said. "Now let's have lunch and then head back to work. So everyone will know I didn't kill you. "

John laughed as they ordered lunch. He knew Stephen was probably waiting to see if Randy killed him or not. But he was glad that he didn't wait to tell him. Now he and Holly could move on with things.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Holly stood there at the stove stirring the sauce for dinner and humming. She was actually happy. Actually calm. Even after her meeting with Hunter that day. He'd prepped her for the beginning of the trial the next day and he was quite confident that with the witnesses that had turned against Alex, they would have no problem getting a conviction. She smiled when she heard the back door open and John came into view. He was still in one piece so that was a good sign.<p>

"I see you're in one piece. So I guess things went well with Randy?" She asked him.

"They did. He was calm and he was glad we're together." He said as he grabbed a drink out of the fridge.

"I'm shocked but I'm happy that he was okay with things." She put the pasta in a bowl and added the sauce over it.

"Me too. I was all prepared to run from him." John laughed as she sat everything on the table. "This looks really good."

"Thanks." She smiled as she sat down. "So, my brother knows and my sister knows and my therapist knows. I guess that's everyone. Now that they know, we can just take our time."

"Yes we can." He said as he leaned over and kissed her. "So, the trial starts tomorrow and I know it will be tough but I'm there for you."

She nodded. "I know and I have Amber and Randy too. And I can get through this. As long as you guys are there to support me."

"We will always support you." He replied. They finished dinner and spent the night just being together. They had to be at court at nine am.

The next morning, they got up and got dressed. John was in his room getting dressed while Holly was in the guest room. He saw the time and knew they had to go. He walked to the guest room and walked in. He saw her sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I can't get my bracelet latched." She said with a sigh.

He sat down beside her and latched the bracelet. "There you go." He looked at her. "Hey, I know you're nervous about this. But it will all be okay. They are going to get what they deserve." She nodded. He smiled and kissed her. "Now, let's headed out."

She nodded as he took her hand and they headed out to the car. They drove to the courthouse and met up with Amber, Ted, Randy, Dena, Stephanie, Mike and Hunter.

"Are you ready for this?" Randy asked his sister.

"As ready as I can be." She said as she saw two of her ex boyfriends, Josh Matthews and Matt Striker. They were coming right to them.

"Holly." Matt said as he and Josh walked up. Matt hugged her. "I'm sorry about everything you had to go through." Hunter had told them everything when he interviewed them about their testimony.

"Yeah." Josh agreed. "I guess you regret breaking up with me for him now."

Ted and Hunter held John and Randy back. "I think you guys should go on in." Hunter said to them.

Josh headed in while Matt stayed for a minute. "Holly, I really am sorry about all of this. And don't listen to Josh. I only just met him but he's a jerk."

Holly nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw D.H. standing there and she realized that he was staring at her. She waved and he walked up to her. He hugged her and she smiled a little.

"Hey Holly"

"Hi." She replied. "Are you here to testify to my character?"

"No, I'm here to support you even though they have me on the witness list. I could never say anything bad about you. Because you are the best person in the world and you didn't deserve what that asshole did to you. I wish you would have called me. I could have help."

"I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't even tell my brother or sister."

"Well, I'm here to support you." He hugged her and headed in.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see Dave standing there. He smiled at her and she smiled and returned the hug he gave her.

"You look great Holly Jolly." She smiled.

"Thanks. So do you."

"I can't believe that dickhead did this to you. You say the word and I'll kick his ass for you." She smiled at the thought. "Anything you need, I'm here for you. We were friends once and I miss that."

"Me too." She smiled.

"Well, see you inside." He said walking in.

John turned to Randy. "All these guys are her exs?"

"Yeah. But you have nothing to worry about. Matt and Josh both cheated on her. DH wanted something different from her and Dave was a one night stand when she found Josh in bed with someone else." Randy turned to Holly and then back to John. "She has strong feelings for you. I can tell. They are only here to support her and she needs it."

"You're right." John agreed.

"I guess it's time." Holly said to them. John took her hand and they headed in. She took her seat behind Hunter with John on one side and Randy on the other.

Dena sat beside Randy and Amber and Ted sat closer to the end. Amber looked down at her and then back up at Ted as he squeezed her hand.

"All rise...court is now in session the honorable Jerry Lawler presiding."

"Be seated." Lawler said as he sat down. "This is case number 234435 State of Texas vs. Alex Kevin Kiley Riley on charges of sexual assault on Amber DiBiase, attempted murder of Amber DiBiase, attempted murder of Holly Riley, the murder of her unborn child, abuse and sexual assault on her as well. How do you plead?"

"Your honor, my client pleads guilty to rape on Amber DiBiase and not guilty to all the others." Michael Cole said.

"So entered" Lawler said. "Your opening statement Mr. Cole."

Michael stood up. "Your honor and members of the jury, my client isn't guilty of these charges. Does he admit that he raped his sister in law? Yes. But he was under distress from his wife's assault and the loss of their child. He loved Holly and he still loves her." He walked toward the jury box. "Alex and Holly had a somewhat turbulent relationship. They argued and fought. As for the sexual assault, he and Holly had an adventurous sex life. They both wanted the S&M stuff and the multiple partners. There was no making her do anything. I will prove today that Holly was the one who started it all. She was promiscuous before she met Alex and after they were married, she was the one who convinced him that having multiple partners and having threesomes with others, was a good idea. My client is only guilty of loving his wife enough to put up with her enormous sexual appetite and kinky stuff. Thank you." He walked back to the table and sat down.

"Mr. Hemsley, your opening statement."

"Mr. Cole is dealing in fiction. He and his client would like for you to believe that Alex loved Holly and therefore put up with her appetite for bizarre sexual situations. However, that is exactly what the story is. Fiction. A fantasy created by Mr. Cole and Mr. Riley to excuse years of mistreatment and forced sexual encounters with Mr. Riley's co-workers and friends. He admits that he raped his sister in law Amber DiBiase. But it wasn't caused from the stress of his wife's attack and the loss of their child. Mr. Riley orchestrated the attack on his wife because she was pregnant with a girl. A little girl that was proven by DNA testing not to be his child. And he attacked his sister in law because she came in and saved his wife's life. And in the process, he killed two police officers and another innocent unborn child. I ask you all to really listen to the evidence present during this trial. You will see that Alex was the one who suggested all the bizarre things that happened during their six year marriage. And you will find him guilty of all the charges. Thank you." Hunter took a seat at the table.

The courtroom was silent as the opening statements were given. John and Randy knew that Michael Cole was indeed going to try and destroy Holly's character. They only hoped that the jury would see things as they were.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Cole, call your first witness."<p>

"I would like to call Chris Irvine to the stand."

Chris stood up from his seat and headed to the witness stand. He looked out at Holly and then over at Alex. Chris hated Alex for killing his child with Holly.

"State your name and occupation for the court, please." Michael asked as he walked to the stand.

"Chris Irvine. I'm one of the partners at Irvine and Barrett Advertising."

"What's your relationship to the defendant?"

"I was his boss up until he was arrested."

"And what's your relationship to Holly Riley?"

"I wouldn't say we had one. We knew each other because of her husband. We were friendly with each other."

"Haven't you slept with her? More than once?"

"Objection, relative?"

"Your honor, I'm trying to establish Mrs. Riley's sexual appetite. Mr. Irvine was one of her many lovers."

"Overrule but tread lightly Mr. Cole."

"Thank you your honor." Michael turned his attention back to Chris. "Now, Mr. Irvine, haven't you slept with Mrs. Riley? More than once?"

"Yes, I have." Chris answered. "But..."

Michael interrupted him. "Just answer the question please. Now, Mr. Irvine, would you say that Holly slept with you against her will?"

"I don't think she wanted to sleep with me." Chris answered truthfully.

"But did she ever tell you no and to stop?" Michael continued. "No, in fact, isn't true that Mrs. Riley enjoyed the sex with you. She begged for it with you."

"That part isn't true. She never begged anyone to have sex with them."

"Is it true that she was pregnant with your baby?"

"Yes, she was." He answered.

"Did she approach you about taking care of it?"

"I'm sorry?" Chris asked.

"Did she approach you about taking care of your child? Ask you for favors for her to have your child."

"She wasn't sure whose baby it was."

"Nothing further." Michael sat back down at the table.

"Your witness, Mr. Helmsley."

"Mr. Irvine, how did your sexual relationship with Mrs. Riley start?"

"Alex had poker games every week. He would always invite the guys from work. One night, he lost a lot of money to me and he couldn't cover the bet."

"What happened then?"

"Alex offered to let me sleep with Holly to erase the debt."

"Objection. Hearsay." Michael said.

"Your honor, it's not hearsay since Mr. Irvine was there."

"Overruled."

"Mr. Irvine, what happened after Alex offered to let you have sex with his wife?"

"Alex disappeared for a few minutes and when he came back, he said Holly was waiting downstairs."

"What was that first time like? Was Holly into it as Mr. Cole and Mr. Riley have said?"

"No, she wasn't. I went downstairs to the bedroom that was in the basement. Alex accompanied me. He told me to do what I wanted to her. And then he left."

"Why didn't you say no to him or leave the room?"

Chris sighed. "It's not something I'm happy that I did but I always thought she was pretty and I knew it would probably be my only chance to be with her. I walked over to her and kissed her. She didn't pull away but she was shaking. We moved to the bed and I guess you can guess what happened next."

"How was Holly through it? Was she upset or into it?"

"She cried the whole time. I knew it wasn't something she wanted to do."

Alex sat at the defendant's table and closed his eyes as he heard the testimony. He remembered the night well. He'd gone and found Holly in their bedroom and told her that she had to sleep with Chris. She'd refused. He'd hit her. He stood up at the table.

"Stop...just...just stop. I did it okay? I forced Holly to have sex with my friends and my bosses. Hell, she was even forced to have sex with my former attorney here. And I did all of that to her. It's true that Holly has a very adventurous sexual side. But she never wanted to have sex with other people. The first time she had sex with Chris, I forced her to. I told her if she didn't do it, I'd tie her to the bed and do whatever I wanted to her and then I'd set the house on fire and leave her tied up. I'll tell you everything in private but don't put her through this. I've already put her through enough."

"You son of bitch!" Randy said getting up from his seat. He charged at Alex only to be held back by John and Ted. "You deserve to die, you shit! You turned my sister into a whore. I hope they fry you." No one noticed that Holly had gotten up and ran out of the courtroom.

"Mr. Orton, I will hold you in contempt." Judge Lawler said.

"Your honor, I request a recess." Hunter said to him.

"So be it. This court will stand adjourned until one p.m. this afternoon." He banged the gavel and got up.

The guards took Alex out of the room and his lawyer followed. John and Ted let Randy go once Alex was gone. Randy turned to make sure Holly was okay. "Where's Holly?"

"She's right here." Amber said turning to where she was sitting. "She was right here."

"We have to find her." Randy replied.

"She's probably still in the courthouse. Let's go look." John said to them. They all headed out to look for her.

Holly ran into the ladies room and quickly went into a stall. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor with her knees to her chest. She couldn't stop the tears from coming down. She never heard Randy use that word to describe her before.

John stood in the hallway trying to figure out where Holly could be when he heard a lady come out of the ladies' room saying someone was crying in there. He knew it was Holly. He walked over and headed in. He heard her crying and walked to where the stall was. He opened the door and knelt down in front of her.

"Holly?" He said moving to sit by her.

"He hates me and thinks I'm dirty now...I...never wanted them to see me like that. Never wanted to hear him call me that word. But he did. He thinks it just like everyone else does. I'm a whore. And that's all I'll ever be."

"No, that's not true." He moved to sit right by her and pulled her into a hug. "That's not what you are and you never were. Randy doesn't think that about you. He was just reacting in the heat of the moment. He loves you." He moved to look at her. "I promise you. He doesn't think that. No one does. What happened to you during your marriage wasn't your fault. Alex made you scared and he hurt you. But that's over. He admitted everything and now he's going to jail. John Lauranitits will be going too."

He pulled her into a hug again and just held her. "Holly, don't let this disrupt your progress. You have come so far. Don't let them take that away." She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her.

They sat there for a little while longer giving her a chance to calm down. John texted Randy and told him that he found her and she was safe. He knew hearing Randy say it hurt her more than probably anything. She didn't want him to be disappointed or think less of her. He knew Randy well enough to know that he didn't mean it. He just reacted and now he would have to convince her that he didn't think that about her.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John and Holly walked out of the bathroom and Amber rushed to her side. John looked at her. "Take her home and sit with her please?" Amber nodded and John looked at Randy. "We need to talk."<p>

"Okay, what about?" Randy asked.

"What about?" John asked surprised Randy didn't know. "Do you know what you called your sister today? Do you remember what you called her?"

"What are you talking about? I never called my sister anything."

"Think back." John sighed. "In the courtroom, when you went after Alex, you told him that he turned your sister into a whore. Do you know how much it hurt Holly to hear you, of all people, say that?"

"She has to know I didn't mean that."

"You're the one person she never expected to hear that from. The one person she never wanted to let down or disappoint." John sighed. "Randy, she loves you probably more than anyone else. You need to go see her and make this right. If she doesn't have your support or believe you still love her, then I'm worried she won't continue with this. She will just let everything go or worse. She will try to take her life again."

"I'm going to go see her now." He hugged Dena and headed out. He had to make sure she knew he didn't mean it.

Amber pulled up to John's apartment and helped Holly inside. "How about some chamomile tea?"

"Great." Holly replied as she sat down on the sofa. Amber headed into the kitchen and made the tea. She walked into the living room and gave Holly the tea. "You can go. I'm fine."

"I'll wait until John comes home."

"Amber, I'm fine. I promise. I'm going to finish my tea and go take a nap. John will be home before long. I'm okay."

"I'm not leaving. It's not a big deal. I don't have anything to do right now."

"But babysit me right? Your whore of a sister who didn't have the balls to say no or listen to you when it came to Alex."

"I'm not babysitting you and I don't think of you as a whore. You're just my sister. And I love you."

"Right. And Randy doesn't think I'm a whore either. He only blurted it out to everyone within ear shot two courtrooms over. That's how he sees me...how you both see me and that's the last think I wanted."

"Holly that is not how we see you. Randy was reacting in the heat of the moment. I know he didn't mean it."

"Maybe he did. Maybe he was finally letting his true thoughts out." She sighed and took sip of her tea. "Amber, I really just want to be alone right now. It's been a trying day and I just want to go take a nap." Amber sat there for a minute. She didn't really want to leave Holly alone. "I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just want to be alone."

"Alright. Can I use the bathroom before I leave?"

"Sure." Holly said as Amber got up and headed to the bathroom. When she got there, she checked the medicine cabinet and saw nothing Holly could use to hurt herself.

"Okay, I'm leaving. But if you need anything, call me and I will be right over." She hugged Holly. "I love you and you're not a whore by any means." She got up and walked out. She walked down to her car and saw Randy pulling up. She walked over to his car. "I hope you're here to make it up to her."

"I am." He replied as he got out. "You know I didn't mean it right? I would never call her that."

"I think it's more she thinks you think that about her. You don't right?"

"No, I don't."

"Good. Because you're her favorite person and the person she doesn't want to disappoint. That's why she kept the secrets for so long. Why she didn't tell us what Alex was doing to her and making her do. She didn't want you to hate her or be disappointed or think of her as a whore."

"You don't think that guilt has been weighing on me since this whole thing came out? That it hasn't been eating away at me every day." He sighed. "I should have protected her. I didn't see what was going on. I didn't see Alex for what he was. And now she's paying for it."

"But she's getting better. I mean between therapy and now what's going on with John. She's healing. I'm just worried because of today. I don't want this to disrupt things but I have a feeling it did. So you need to go talk to her and make her see."

"I'm going to." Randy hugged her and headed up to the apartment. He took a breath before he knocked on the door.

"Amber, I said I was fine." Holly said when she opened the door. "Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." He said walking in. "I'm sorry about the courthouse. You had to know I didn't mean it. I would never think that or call you that."

She nodded. "It's fine Randy."

"No. I don't want you to use that excusing it away bullshit. I'm sorry. And I need you to believe that I didn't mean it. I would never think anything bad about you Holly. You're my baby sister and I love you."

"I know you do. And I know you didn't mean it. But it still hurt to hear. I never told you or Amber what was going on because I didn't want to be the screw-up who couldn't make things work. I mean Teddy and Amber were happy with their marriage and thinking about kids. You and Dena had just had Jamie when this whole thing started. I couldn't come out and say 'Hey, my husband is beating me on a regular basis and making me having sex with everyone under the sun.' Plus Laurinatis was threatening your job and Ted's and I knew I had to do whatever I could to make sure that you guys weren't affected by my mistakes. I blame myself. I should have listened to Amber and ran away when I had the chance to. If I had, I wouldn't be in this mess now."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "This isn't your fault. Alex played on your vulnerablility after mom and dad. The signs were there but I didn't choose to see them. Amber knew. She saw but I was blind to it. I should have known when he asked you to marry him at the commentary before we buried mom and dad. I mean that was a red flag. But I thought he was a good guy. And I just wanted you to be taken care of. I know you were so lost when mom and dad died and then there was Alex offering you everything. I'm to blame for a lot of it. If I had just noticed the signs. I could have saved you all of this."

"Randy, you aren't to blame for this. I just wasn't strong enough to leave him or stop him from doing those things to me. But I'm strong enough now. And the reason for that strength is that now I know I'm not alone. I have people who will love me and support no matter what."

"Yes, you do." He pulled away. "Holly, you are strong. Stronger than we ever gave you credit for. Now, Alex is going away and you can put this behind you and move on."

"I hope so. But I'm worried I won't ever be able to get over it." She said as she sat down.

"You will. You already made progress by being with John." He looked at her and saw her blush a little. "I like him and I know he will be good to you. He would never hurt you or do anything to hurt you. He will take care of you while letting you be your own person. I should have fixed you up with him to begin with."

"Everything happens for a reason they say. I just am not sure what my marriage to Alex happened for. But I'm determined to move on."

"Good."

She stood up. "Now, you should head home to Dena. We have court again tomorrow. I know Laurantitis's trial is starting."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I will be fine. John will be home soon. I sent Amber home and now I'm sending you. I'll be fine."

"Alright. But if you need anything."

"I know where you are." She smiled as she opened the door and hugged him. "Now go."

She shut the door after he left. She sighed and headed to the bedroom. All she wanted was a nice, hot bath to help relax the day away. She fixed the bath and got in, letting the heat relax things away. She hoped tomorrow wouldn't be as bad but she wasn't sure. She had a feeling that Laurantitis's trial would be worse.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John came home and put his stuff down on the table. He could hear soft music coming from the bedroom and he walked to the door. Holly was asleep on the bed in one of John's t shirts. He smiled and quietly walked in. He took off his shoes and lay down beside her. He smiled when she moved closer to him.<p>

"How was the rest of the trial?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well Alex admitted to everything and he was found guilty and will sentenced in a few days." He replied.

"Great. At least he will get what he should." She said softly. "Lauranitits' trial will be harder won't it?"

"Yes, it will. Ace will do whatever he has to do to not go to jail." John felt Holly sighed. "Hey, they have the evidence to convict him and they will. You have to have faith."

"Yeah." She replied. "Randy came by."

"I figured he would. He feels horrible about what he said. He didn't mean it."

"That's what he said." She said sitting up. "I just worry about what is going to come out in Lauranitits' trial. He won't care if I'm shredded on the stand or if everything I have ever done is out in the open. Everyone always said my kinkiness would cause trouble."

"Being kinky is never a problem. Those assholes took advantage of you. Forced you into situations that you never would have put yourself in and they hurt you. But you're getting better. You've got one more dragon left to slay. And you can do it. I know you can. Don't be ashamed of the things you had no control over. If you do, you keep letting them make you a victim. You keep giving them the power. Keep fighting back. Because the people who love you, we'll be here for you no matter what.

"Thanks." She said before leaning in to kiss him. She felt him deepen the kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. She felt his hands on her shirt and it soon joined his on the floor. The rest of his clothes were soon on the floor.

They continued to kiss and he barely had time to react when she switched their positions so she was on top. She bent down to kiss him and it was then he heard the click of handcuffs.

"You handcuffed me to the bed?" He said as he tried to move. She smiled at him.

"You did say you weren't above being tied up. Are you changing that?"

He smiled at her. "No. I just would have liked some warning."

She leaned down and kissed him and whispered. "What fun would that be?" She kissed her way down his chest while he was restrained. He moaned when he felt her lips wrapped around him. She smiled around him and increased her pace. She felt he was close and she pulled away. "Not yet."

She kissed him again as she got a condom from the night stand. "Now, I have you right where I want you." He moaned again when she slid him inside her and started to move.

"Oh God," He moaned as she continued. It had been a while since he wasn't the one in control during sex and he was really enjoying this with her. She continued to ride him and soon felt they both were close. She leaned down and kissed as they came together. "Wow. That was pretty amazing." He said as she rested on his chest. "Now, will you uncuff me?"

She smiled and moved off of him. She grabbed the key from the night stand and undone him. "There all undone."

He took the cuffs from her and placed them on the nightstand. He thought about switching the position and have her restrained but he was worried because of what she had been through. He didn't want to hurt her by doing that.

"I say we break for dinner and maybe revisit the handcuffs later. If you're up for it." She looked at him for a minute and she bowed her head. He was afraid he had scared her off.

"Did you mean what you said before? That'll you be here for me no matter what?" He brushed her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her.

"Yeah. You're stuck with me now. If you want to be. I care about you a lot Holly. And I promise you that nothing with ever hurt you again." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Okay. We break for dinner and then we can revisit the handcuffs. I trust you John. And I know you'd never do anything to hurt me." He smiled and kissed her. They headed into the kitchen.

John Lauranitits sat in his cell trying to come up with a way out of this. He knew Alex and John Bradshaw Layfield were testifying against him. His lawyer hoped he could shred Holly's character and then Alex and John's as well. He hoped the lawyer could twist things and he would come out as the innocence victim of conspiracy to get him out of office. He looked up as the guards walked toward him and he noticed that his lawyer was with them.

"We need to talk. Seems Hunter amended the charges this morning. They've officially charged you with the continued psychological and emotional abuse on Alex."

"I took care of Alex. He is the one who is ungrateful. He did all of this on his own."

"I need some time alone with my client." He said to the guard. They opened the cell and let him in. "John, Alex is testifying against you as is other people. I think you should plead guilty and take a plea agreement."

"No, I'm not spending time in jail." He said getting up from the cot. "Tomorrow on the stand shred my godson's wife. You shred her completely and everyone else will not testify. They will be too afraid their past will come out. She's the key. You shred her and bring up her past and it will all fall into place."

"Look, I've been your friend and your advisor for quite some time now. And we both know I know more about this case than I should. They've had Alex talking to a shrink. He's told them everything. About how you were when he was growing up. They know about the other girls. How you'd get Alex to bring them over and how you'd make him watch as you had sex with them. Some of them are willing to testify. You're not going to come out of this unscathed. You're going to jail. Take the plea deal and make it easier on yourself."

"I would rather die first."

"John, be reasonable. There is so much to this case. I know everything you actually did. You need to take the plea."

"No, I will take my chances in court. Now, tomorrow, you shred that bitch on the stand."

"It won't do any good. With Alex's testimony and Layfield's you'll be buried. You'll still spend time in jail."

"I won't." He said walking away. "You can go."

"You're making a mistake. When you are found guilty, and you will be, you will get 15 to life. If you take a deal you might get 5 to 15. Think about it." He walked out leaving him there to think about things. There was no way out for him. He would be going to prison. He just hoped Lauranitits took the deal.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John smiled the next morning when he woke up and saw Holly still asleep on his chest. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled when she woke up to look at him.<p>

"Good morning."

"Morning." She smiled.

"That was some night last night." He said with a smile. After dinner, they spend the night in bed making love and he got to really see the kinky side of her.

"Yeah but are you complaining?" She smiled.

"No." He laughed. "I'm glad you trust me enough for the things that happened last night."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I do trust you."

"Well, we better get up and get dressed for court. What did you want for breakfast?"

"Mmm…chocolate chip pancakes and sausage."

"That sounds good. So, let's shower and then we can get some breakfast." She nodded and headed to the shower.

John picked up his phone and saw he had a missed call and a voice message. He quickly dialed the voicemail and listened. It was from Mark. Something had happened in the jail and court was postponed until eleven instead of nine. He thought it was a little weird and then his phone rang again. He answered. "Cena."

"Did you hear? Ace offed himself last night."

"What?" John asked shocked.

"Yeah. They found him this morning hanging in his cell. That's why court is postponed until eleven." Stephen said to him.

"I can't believe this."

"I know. I guess he didn't want to go to trial."

"Thanks for calling me. I have to tell Holly. I will see you in court."

"Alright." He said hanging up.

John put his phone down and sighed. This was good news as Holly wouldn't have to go through the trial but Ace had taken the easy way out and now he wouldn't be held countable for his actions.

"That shower was just what I needed" Holly said as she came out of the bathroom in her robe. She looked at John who was sitting on the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I have some news." He said looking up at her.

"Okay. What's the news?" She asked walking over and sitting by him.

"Stephen called me. Court has been postponed until eleven."

"Why?"

"Because John Lauranitits killed himself. They found him this morning in his cell hanging." She sat there silently for a minute. "You okay?"

"It's over. This whole thing is finally over." She said. "God, he was even more of a coward than I thought. At least Alex spoke up and admitted what he did." She laughed and looked at John with tears in her eyes. "So what happens now?"

"Well, we go to court and the judge will officially close the case. And then you move on. You can do whatever you want. You will be safe from anyone hurting you. Your life is yours to do what you want." He leaned in and kissed her. "And I hope I can be a part of that."

She smiled. "I want you to be a part of it."

"Good. Now, we have some time before court. Let's go enjoy breakfast and we can talk about where you want to go."

"Go where?" She asked. "Do you want me to leave?"

"NO!" He said loudly before bringing his voice down when he noticed she jumped a little bit. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant where you want to go in life. Randy said you were a nurse. You could go back to doing that."

"I liked when I worked with the babies. I loved being a neonatal nurse." John smiled.

"I think you should go back to it. You'd be great at anything you set your mind to." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. No one had told her that in a long time.

Amber groaned as the phone rang and Teddy reached over her to get it. She smiled and snuggled into him as close as she could pressing her body against his. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead as she settled back against his chest, thoughts of the night before running through her head. He'd been so patient with her, so loving and gentle and she'd let go of her fear. They made love and it had been like their first time all over again.

"Hello?" Ted said in a groggy voice.

"Just calling you guys to let you know courts been postponed. Ace killed himself last night."

"He what?" Ted said sitting up.

"He killed himself. So court was postponed until eleven."

"Alright. Thanks." Ted hung up and turned to Amber. "John Lauranitits killed himself last night. The trial is postponed."

"Oh my god." Amber replied. "What does it mean?"

"It means the trial will be over and everyone can move on." He kissed her gently. "I'm glad we are back on track. I love you."

"I love you too." Amber smiled. "I should call Holly. I wonder if she knows."

"I'm sure she does. John knows so I'm sure he told her." He noticed Amber smile when he said John would tell her. "What?"

Amber smiled and shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just glad she's getting close to John. He's a great guy." She said. Ted looked at her. He could always tell when she was hiding something.

"What do you know that I don't know?"

"She's... She's moving on. And I think she could be happy with John. I think they've decided to see where it goes."Ted smiled.

"Good. I think he's exactly what Holly needs." Amber smiled. Ted smiled back at her. "Come on, let's go shower and we can go have some breakfast before court." She nodded and they headed to the kitchen.

John and Holly sat at the table eating the chocolate chip pancakes and sausage. "Don't you want syrup?" He asked her.

"I can't. I'm allergic to something in any kind of syrup. So, I like whipped cream." She said as she put some on the pancakes.

"Sounds yum."

"Oh it is and FYI, pancakes aren't the only thing I like whipped cream on." She smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"Okay, I wish you had of told me that after court." He smiled.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because now I'm going to have this image of you and whipped cream."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is when I'm trying to focus on something else." He smiled.

She kissed him again. "Well think of it as an incentive to come back here after this is said and done."

He had to smile. She seemed more relax then she had been since he had met her. "I'll stop by the store and buy more whipped cream."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled. "Oh, any other dessert topping you want to pick up, is alright with me."

He laughed and kissed her. "I'm definitely feeling that. Now, we have to get to the court house."

She nodded and they got up. She placed the dishes in the dishwasher and they headed out. She was glad this was seemingly the end of it. Now, she could put Alex and the last seven years behind her.

Amber sat with Ted at the courthouse and smiled when she saw Holly and John walk up hand in hand. "I guess you heard?" Amber said to her.

"Yes." Holly replied.

"Well, let's go in and end this." John said to them.

They walked in and took their seats. Holly looked around at everyone who was there. A lot of them where Alex's friends. She held John's hand as the judge entered. It was time to put it behind her. To move on.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"In light of recent events, I hereby close this case. Let the record reflect that due to the testimony of Mr. Riley, Mr. Layfield and the overwhelming evidence, Mr. Laurinatis was guilty of all of the charges against him. Court Adjourned."<p>

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that it was all over. That Holly could finally move on from the last seven years. Randy and Dena invited John, Holly, Amber and Ted back to their house. Dena, Amber and Holly headed into the kitchen while Randy, Ted and John sat in the game room watching some football.

"So, now that things are done, what are you going to do?" Dena asked Holly.

"I'm going to go back to work as a nurse and sell the house. I need to find a place to live."

"Are you moving out of John's?" Amber asked.

"I don't want to but I'm sure he doesn't want me there now that this is all over. I'm safe so what reason do I have to stay there?"

"Because you love him." Dena replied. "You have fallen in love with him and you want to be with him."

"Is that it, Holly?" Amber asked. "Do you love him?'

"Yes, I do and it scares me. I loved Alex and we see how that turned out."

"John isn't Alex. Holly, you can't let Alex run your life anymore. Go home with John today and tell him how you feel. I know he feels the same way."

"How can you be so sure?" Holly asked.

"You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you or when someone mentions your name. It's the same way Ted looks at Amber and I look at Dena. This overwhelming sense of being home. Of being where you were always meant to be." Randy said as he walked into the room. "I know he loves you."

Holly smiled a little. "I really hope so but I'm prepared if he doesn't."

"Holly, I don't think he takes sleeping with someone lightly. He wouldn't have had sex with you if he didn't feel something for you."

"I know that. I do." Holly replied. "I guess I will just have to talk to him."

"Yeah. I think so." Amber laughed as John and Ted walked in.

"And what's so funny?" Ted asked.

"Oh nothing." Amber replied.

"Well are you ready to go?" Ted asked her.

"Yeah." She hugged Randy and then Dena. She walked over to Holly and hugged her. "Just tell him." She whispered. She stopped and hugged John on the way out. "Take care of Holly." She and Ted left leaving John, Holly Randy and Dena.

"We should go too." Holly said to him. He nodded. She hugged Dena and then Randy. She took John's hand and they headed out to the car.

They arrived at the apartment and headed in. She knew everyone was right. She just had to tell him. She sat down on the sofa.

"Is something on your mind?" John said when he walked in from the kitchen. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Yes, there is something on my mind. Well, now that this is over with Alex and the trial and well everything. I have to decide what to do."

"Yeah. I thought you were going back to nursing."

"I am. I mean with the living situation. The house will be sold soon and I have to decide what to do."

"Oh. So did you want me to help you find a place?" He asked thinking she wanted to move out. He didn't want her too.

"Do you want me to move out?"

"No. I don't ever want to be away from you. Because the truth is I love you."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too."

He pulled and smiled. "So, you'll stay?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her. "Holly, I'm not trying to rush you into anything. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I do see a future for us. But I'm not trying to rush you into marriage or anything. Not with everything you went through in your previous marriage."

"You would never do that to me."

"No, I wouldn't. I love you and when we do get married and have a family. Because there is no if we do. I know we will. It's going to be different from that marriage. I will love any child we have. Boy, girl, special needs or anything. Because that child will be a part of you and me. Something to be cherished. And I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. And I certainly wouldn't ask you to sleep with anyone else. That's only for me. No matter what the circumstances are." He took her hands in his. "Because I love you more than anything in the world. I never thought I would feel like that for someone but with you, I see everything. The life I have always wanted with someone." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Wow, that's quite a speech." She said pulling away. "How long have you been practicing that?"

"A little while." He smiled. "And not trying to rush, but I also happened to pick this out." He took out a black velvet box and opened it. "It's more of a promise ring."

She smiled when she saw it. It was a 1.5 princess cut pink diamond center stone on a diamond inlaid band. "It's beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you are." She smiled when he said that. She could see it now. What everyone else had been talking about. She'd seen it when Randy was talking about Dena. Or when she'd see Ted look at Amber. But she'd never felt that from anyone. Until right then. Until she looked at John as he gave her the ring that promised they'd be together forever. And she understood what Randy had been talking about. She was home. "So, now what can we do?"

"Oh, like you don't know." She smiled and kissed him.

"I have to say I like that idea." He replied as he took her hand and they headed to the bedroom. The ring was a promise ring. And he would, when she was ready, get her a beautiful engagement ring. He wanted to marry her. He couldn't wait to make her his wife but he wanted her to be ready.

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Holly paced the bathroom floor waiting for the timer to go off. She couldn't believe it. Well, she could. She and John had gotten carried away a few times. And the night the court proceedings had been closed, if her calculations were correct, was no exception. She laughed as she remembered the night. She blamed it all on the whipped cream. She was taken out of her thoughts when the timer went off. She took a breath and picked up the test.<p>

"Pregnant." She read out loud. She held back the tears. She was happy that she was pregnant but deep inside was the fear. She had miscarried three times before and then there was the two that Alex had ended.

But she reminded herself that John wasn't Alex and he would be happy with the baby no matter if it was a boy or girl. Now she just had to tell him. She thought maybe getting it confirmed might be best before she told but a part of her wanted to tell him immediately. She looked at her watch and decided she would tell him at dinner. She got her things and headed out. She wanted to see Amber and then she was planning a special dinner for John.

She knocked on the door to Amber and Ted's house and Amber answered the door with a nervous smile on her face,

"What's going on with you?" Holly asked as she walked into the house.

"I'm waiting for the timer."

"Are you cooking?" Holly asked.

"No. I took a pregnancy test and I'm waiting to see if I'm pregnant." Amber said walking back to the downstairs bathroom.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant?" Holly said excitedly.

"I don't know yet."

"This is so great. We can be pregnant together."

Amber looked at her sister. "Did you say we could be pregnant together?"

Holly smiled. "Yes. I'm pregnant. I took a test this morning and it's positive. John and I are having a baby."

"That's fantastic! I'm so excited for you." Amber said as the timer went off.

"Well, let's find out if you are expecting too." Holly smiled as Amber picked the test. "Well, are you?"

Amber turned to her and smiled. "I am. I'm having a baby."

Holly hugged her. "This is so great."

"Now we just have to tell them."

"I want to get it confirmed first. I want to know all the specifics before I tell him." Holly said.

"We'll call Dr. Michaels and get appointments now. Then tonight we can tell them." Amber said. Holly nodded as Amber called the doctor's office. She made them both appointments for the afternoon. "Well, we have the appointments. I still can't believe we are pregnant at the same time."

"I know right? It's amazing." Holly smiled. "I really hope John is excited."

Amber walked over to Holly and hugged her. "He will be. Remember that ring on your finger. The promise ring? His promise to you. He will be so happy about this little one."

"I hope so."

"You're thinking about everything right? All the crap with Alex?"

"Yeah but also I miscarried three times before Alex made me the last two times. And I'm worried. What if I miscarry again? I want to be a mom so much. I always have."

"I don't think you'll have to worry. I think John will carry you around to keep you from being too stressed."

Holly smiled a little. "I just really want this baby. I want everything to be fine."

"It will." Amber said hugging her. "Now, let's go to the doctor and find out when these babies are due." Holly nodded and they headed out.

They arrived at Dr. Michaels' office and signed in. Both were nervous about things but excited too. They walked back at the same time. Holly was nervous. But all of that nervousness disappeared when she saw the baby. Their baby. A part of her and a part of John together. Dr. Michaels had suggested getting right to the ultrasounds.

"Well my dear, it looks like you're right about six weeks. Everything looks amazing. You're due in the spring. Around the middle of May I'd say." Holly smiled.

"Amber, let's take a look." Amber smiled and jumped up on the table. "Well, it looks like you're right about six weeks as well. Due around the same time. You girls are going to keep me busy." He said laughing. "I'm happy for you both. And I'm sure John and Ted will be thrilled too."

Both girls smiled. "I will prescribe you both something for morning sickness as well as some prenatal vitamins. Amber, you will see me every month until the last trimester. Holly, because of your history with the miscarriages, I want to see you every two weeks. I talked to Dr. Garcia and she said you had high blood pressure with the previous one. So that's one of the reasons I want to see you every two weeks."

"Alright." Holly said quietly.

"Holly, I have seen nothing today that worries me. All the tests are normal and the ultrasound shows everything is normal. I just want to take the precaution. For you and the baby."

"Okay." Holly replied.

They left the office and Amber looked at Holly. "This is going to be awesome and everything is going to be just fine. You'll see. Now go home, make a nice romantic dinner and tell him you're having his baby. The hard part of your life is over Holly. The hard part is over for all of us. There's nothing but happiness for all of us from here on out. I can feel it."

"When did you turn into an optimist?" Amber smiled.

"When I found out you weren't going to die the day Alex attacked you. In a weird way, he did us a favor by being such a bastard and doing everything he did. He made it so we had to talk to each other. The three of us. And that made us closer. Nothing can break us now. Because we've got each other's backs." Holly smiled and hugged her. "We're having babies. Together."

"How do you think Teddy will react?"

"Probably the same way John will. With excitement and fear. But more excitement."

Holly nodded as they pulled up to Amber's apartment. "I should go. I have to go to the store and get things ready for dinner."

Amber hugged her as they stood at Holly's SUV. "Everything will fine. Just relax."

"Thanks." Holly smiled. "Call me later." Amber nodded. Holly got into her SUV and headed to the store.

Once she had everything she needed to make dinner, she headed home. She took everything in and put the stuff from the doctor on the counter. She couldn't wait for John to see the ultrasound of the baby. She started dinner and had everything done and on the table. She then changed into a very sexy red dress. She had just lit the candles when she heard his key in the door. She turned to face the door as it opened.

John walked in and stopped when he saw Holly standing there. She looked so sexy and beautiful. "What's all of this?"

"Well, I thought we would have a romantic dinner because I have something important to tell you." She said as she walked over to him.

"Really? Important huh?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Well, this dress is definitely making me want to do important things to you."

She laughed. "After dinner and my news." She took his hand and led him over to the table.

They sat down and ate dinner. When she served the dessert, he decided to ask what the news was. "Okay, so what's the news? Dinner was wonderful but I want to know."

"Well." She said getting the ultrasound photo. "This is the news." She said handing him the picture.

He sat there looking at the ultrasound, his mind trying to wrap around the fact they were having a baby.

"We're due in mid May. Dr. Michaels says everything looks good. He wants to see me every two weeks to make sure my blood pressure is good and because of my history." He looked up at her, the smile on his face a mile wide.

"You're pregnant? We're seriously having a baby?" She nodded. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I love you so much." He put his hand on her stomach. "Hey little one. I'm your daddy. And I swear to you that I'm going to love you and your mommy for the rest of my life. And I promise I will always take care of both of you and keep you both safe."

Holly smiled as he talked to the baby. It put her mind at ease with things. That no matter what happened, everything would be fine. That this time she would get what she wanted. To be a mom and have the family she wanted.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Ted smiled as he got out of bed. They were having a baby. Amber had called Randy the night before and asked him about getting together for a family dinner that night. He'd agreed and called Holly. Ted couldn't wait to tell everyone they were going to be parents.<p>

"Good morning." Amber said walking in from the bathroom.

"Good morning. Morning sickness?" He asked.

"A little but I really wanted to get ready for the day. Don't you have work?"

"No, I'm off today. I thought I would help you with this dinner later and we could spend the day just enjoying our time. Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" She shook her head. "Well you do." He bent down and kissed her stomach gently. "Good Morning peanut. Please don't give your mommy too hard a time,"

Amber laughed. "So, we have a lot to do before tonight. I'm just wondering how Randy is going to take the news."

Ted smiled. "I think he will be okay with it. He has come a long way from when he chased me with a gun out of the house."

"In your underwear." She added laughing. "But he apologized."

"Yeah once we were married." Ted smiled.

"But he did." She kissed him. "Now let's decide what we are making for dinner." He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

Holly walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw John there. "Are you not working today?"

"Nope. I figured I would take today off and we could get ready for this dinner tonight at Ted and Amber's. And maybe we could go to the baby store and check some things out."

"You really want to go baby shopping?" She asked a little shocked.

"Of course." He said walking over to her. "I want to be involved in everything dealing with you and our child. In fact, we need to decide if we want to stay here or get a house."

"Well, Mickie called yesterday and said she had a buyer for the other house. And if I took the offer, it would be over and done with."

"Are you sad about selling it?" He asked as he walked to finish breakfast.

"No. I did love the house at one time but then it became a prison to me. Some place that wasn't a home but more like a brothel. So, I'm happy it's selling."

"So, you're going to take the offer."

"Well, they are offering a lot of money." She said showing him the paper with the amount written on it.

"Holy shit! You got that much for it?"

Yeah. I was thinking we could look for a place in Randy or Amber's neighborhoods. If you wanted?"

"I like that but you know we could look for one between their neighborhoods. That's equal distance. Unless you want to live near your siblings."

"No, I like being equal distance from them." She smiled. "So, when should we start looking?"

"We can do it today when we're out baby shopping." She nodded and they sat down for breakfast. "I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you too."

He smiled as they finished up breakfast. He had a surprise planned for her and he hoped she would like it. He had found the perfect house not that far from Randy and Amber and he had set up a showing for them. He just hoped she liked it. Then they would head over to Ted and Amber's and tell everyone they were expecting.

"Well, let's go do what we need to." Holly said after they had finished. John nodded and they headed out. He decided to show her the house first.

"So, I was thinking about what house we should get and the other day I rode by one and I liked it. So, I was hoping you wanted to see it."

"Of course I do."

"Great." He picked up his cell and called the realtor. He pulled up to the house and opened the door of the car for Holly. "Well, what do you think so far?"

"The outside is beautiful." She said as they walked up. The house was brick and had a little brown on it. She turned as she heard a car drive up.

"That's the realtor." He said as the lady got of the car. She nodded and was lost in her thoughts. She could see them being happy there with kids playing in the yard.

"Mr. Cena, I'm glad you called." She said as she walked up. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes." John smiled. "Holly, let's go in." She took his hand and they headed in. The house was a one story with an open floor plan. When you walk in the door the dining room was on your right and you walked right into the living room which had French doors to the backyard. There was an office off from the living room and three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom had a walk in shower and huge garden tub. Off from the dining room was the breakfast area and then the kitchen which had an island. The house had a large pantry and a large laundry room with a door that lead to the backyard. There was a two car garage too.

"Well, what do you think?" The realtor asked.

"Holly?" John asked her.

She turned to him. "I love it. It's perfect."

"Good. Because I've already made an offer."

"And it's been accepted."

"Yes, it has." The realtor said walking up.

"So, the house is ours?" Holly smiled.

"It's ours." John smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her. "So, we're home."

"We're home."

"You can come into the office tomorrow and we can close on it."

"Thank you." John said as she left. He turned to Holly. "So, as soon as we close on it, we can start moving in. Did you want to take my furniture?"

"Yes." She replied as she looked around the house. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Are you picking out the baby's room?"

"Yes." She smiled and turned to him.

"Good." He looked at his watch. "We better go do our shopping and then head to Amber and Ted's."

"And now we can shop for the house too." He nodded and took her hand. They locked up the house and headed to the car.

They went out shopping and they got some things for the baby and the house. And John picked up something for her on his own. They pulled into the driveway of Ted and Amber's house and went inside. He smiled and walked in greeting Ted and Amber and Randy and Dena who were already there.

"Alright, what's going on?" Randy asked. "Amber and Ted wouldn't tell us until you guys got here. So, what's going on?"

"Well, John and I got a house today." Holly said to him.

"That's it? You got a house?"

"We're also having a baby." She added.

Randy looked at her for a minute and smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Amber has some news too."

"Turns out, you're going to have two nieces or nephews or maybe one of each. Teddy and I are having a baby too."

Randy smiled and hugged them both. "I'm so happy for all of you."

"Thanks." Amber smiled and looked at John and Ted. "I think the guys were afraid you were going to go after them for knocking up your sisters."

Randy laughed and looked at them. "Well, the night is still young." He laughed again when he saw their faces. "Relax, I know you both love my sisters. And you've stuck by them through everything that's been thrown at us. I couldn't ask for anything more than that. We're really one big happy family now." They all smiled and agreed. They were indeed a family.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Dena smiled as she looked at the final touches on the baby shower she was planning for Holly and Amber. They were both nearly five months along in their pregnancies and they'd both found out the sex of the babies. Amber and Teddy were having a girl and Holly and John were having a baby boy.<p>

"It looks great in here." Randy said walking in.

"Thanks." Dena smiled. "I hope the girls like it."

"Oh I'm sure they will." He laughed. "Well, I'm off to get Ted and John. We're going golfing." He kissed her.

"Have fun." She said as he left. She smiled as she looked at things. The guests would be arriving and then Amber and Holly.

Things had been pretty good for everyone the last few months. Holly had sold her and Alex's house and she and John had brought a new house. Amber and Teddy had taken a weeklong trip to get away from things and it had made their marriage stronger. Things were back to normal for them and they were as much in love as they ever were.

She smiled when the doorbell rang. She opened it and saw Holly there. "I thought you were coming later."

"Please. I know all about the baby shower. John can't keep anything to himself." She smiled.

"I will so kill him." Dena laughed. "How are things with you guys?"

"Good. We had an incident the other day."

"What kind of incident?"

"I was moody and hormonal. And I kind of yelled at him. Then of course I quickly apologized." Holly said sitting down. "I thought I had all of that out of my system."

"Oh sweetie no. You've got the annoyed side of it and Amber is weepy. She's been crying for days Teddy said."

"I heard that." She laughed. "I mean, I thought I had gotten all of that apologizing about everything because I'm afraid of the punishment out of my system. But it's still there. I know John would never hurt me for any reason but the fear is still there obviously."

"Sweetie, you can't change that overnight. You're getting better and you know that won't happen again but you had five of years of that with Alex and it's not something that will go away."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Every time I do it, John just has patience with me."

"Because he loves you. That man is so in love with you. And you guys will make excellent parents." Amber said walking in.

"I didn't hear you." Dena smiled and got up and hugged her. Holly followed suit and hugged her too. "You look beautiful today." Dena said. "You both do."

"You're so sweet to say that. Teddy tells me that every day." She said as she started to cry.

Holly hugged her. "You do look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said drying her tears. "So, when does this shower start?"

"As soon as the others get here."

John looked up from the case as Randy and Ted walked in the jewelry store. He was glad that they both agreed to come with him to pick out Holly's engagement ring. "Thanks for coming guys."

"I couldn't let you pick out her engagement ring alone."

"Well I have a few I liked so, what do you guys think?" He said pointing to where the jeweler had some rings out.

"Well, that one is way too big for Holly." Randy said pointing to the three carat princess cut ring.

John looked at him and then the jeweler. "Take that one away. Her brother would know." He smiled and took it away leaving an antique ring with a ½ carat center princess cut stone in a halo setting on a diamond encrusted band. The other one was a one carat round diamond on a diamond encrusted band. "So, which is more Holly?"

Ted looked and pointed to the antique one. "I think that one."

Randy looked too. "I agree. The antique one is perfect for her."

John smiled and turned to the jeweler. "I'll take it."

"Great. There is also a band that will match it." The jeweler took out the band. "See it matches perfectly."

John smiled. "I'll take them. Can you engrave them?"

"Sure."

"Okay, for now, just the engagement ring. Engrave always and forever."

The jeweler wrote it down. "Alright. It will be ready in about an hour."

John nodded and turned to the other two. "I'm nervous." Randy smiled and nodded.

"I remember that feeling. But I knew in my heart that I loved Dena and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I was willing to take a bullet for Amber. And I almost did that one time." He said causing them all to laugh. "But I didn't care. I knew she was worth it. And I was nervous to propose to her but I knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life without her."

"I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Holly. But I'm worried that marriage scares her. Especially after everything she went through with Alex."

"John." Randy said to him. "You're nothing like Alex. You love her more than anything. You would never hurt her and she knows that. She will say yes when you ask."

"I hope so."

"You're going to be happy. You've just got to patient with her like you have been." Randy said to him. "And I know I don't have to worry about this, but if you ever hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you. I was blind with Alex and I won't make that mistake again. I won't risk my sister's life again. I know you well enough to know that you would never hurt her like that. I'm just warning you now."

"Warning taken."

"When are you going to give her the ring?"

"At the baby shower."

"Oh damn. Amber's going to be a sobbing mess." John and Randy laughed.

Dena watched Amber and Holly enjoy the baby shower and the games. She was so glad everything was working out for them.

"Okay, gift time." Dena said. "Amber, you sit here." She said pointing on one side of the sofa. "Holly, you're on the other side. Now, who wants to go first?"

"Let Holly go first." Amber said smiling.

"Okay, well, I got this for you." Holly said handing her sister the present.

Amber smiled as she opened it. "Thanks." She smiled bigger. It was a silver baby rattle and cup engraved with the baby's name on it.

"I couldn't put the birth date but you and Ted can do that." Holly smiled.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Okay, next gift." Dena said. "This one is from me, Randy and Jamie." She handed her the gift.

"It' beautiful." Amber smiled when she opened the pink gingham print diaper bag. Everyone else handed their gifts to Amber and she smiled when she opened each one. Once she had opened all of hers, the guests turned to Holly.

"Okay, it's time for Holly's gift." Dena smiled. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I do." They heard from the door and everyone turned to see John and the others there.

"I thought you guys were going golfing."

"That was a little white lie so we could go get your gift. I've given this a lot of thought and I hope you like it and you'll accept it." He said as he handed it to her. She opened the box. She looked at the ring and then looked up at him.

"I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you and our son mean to me. Marry me Holly. Please?"

She couldn't stop the tears from coming down. "Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He smiled and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. He'd had doubts that she would say yes after everything but he was so happy that she said yes. He wanted nothing more than to marry her.

Holly looked around at everyone and smiled. Teddy was holding on to Amber who, as he had predicted, turned into a sobbing mess. Randy was standing there with his arms around Dena smiling. This was her family, the people who loved her. The people who meant something to her and she was glad to be adding John to that list. After everything, she was finally getting the happy ending and family she wanted.

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The wedding came together pretty quickly, neither John nor Holly wanted a big to do. She stood in the guest room of Amber and Teddy's house a month later and tried to calm herself.<p>

"Relax, everything will be okay." Amber said as she watched her.

"I just feel so fat." Holly replied with a sigh.

"You're not fat. You're having a baby." Dena added. "And you look beautiful."

Holly looked at herself in the off-white maternity gown. "Are you sure? I don't feel pretty."

"You look gorgeous. John's not going to know what hit him." Dena said smiling. She looked over at Amber who was of course crying. "Aww honey what's the matter?"

"I'm just so glad we're all finally happy. Especially you Holly. After everything you've been through, you deserve this."

Holly smiled and walked over and hugged her sister. "We're all getting our happy ending."

"I know but you went through so much. You deserve all of this. And John is the man to always show you how special you are."

Holly started crying a little too. "Enough." Dena said. "I don't want runny makeup. Let's dry those tears and get ready." Holly and Amber laughed and headed to the mirror to fix their makeup.

John stood in another guest room of the house with Ted and Randy. He couldn't believe this day had come.

"You're going to walk a hole in the carpet and Amber's going to freak out."

John stopped and looked at Randy and Ted. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. I mean, I've never been married before and shockingly I never saw myself as married. But here I am getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world who is giving me the most wonderful gift ever."

"God, man, must you be so mushy." Randy kidded him.

"Sorry." John laughed. "I just really love Holly."

"We can all see that. And she loves you too." Randy said as Dena walked into the room.

"Can one of you come and talk to the weepy matron of honor? She won't stop crying." Randy and John looked at Teddy who shook his head and smiled.

"I'm on it."

Dena turned to John and Randy. "Is the groom here ready?"

"I'm more than ready." John smiled. "I'm ready to be married."

"Good. Then let's get this show on the road. The bride is anxious to get married too and she asked me to give this to you." Dena handed him the black bag.

John smiled and opened the bag. He took out the black box and opened it. He smiled when he saw the St. Christopher's medal. He picked up the card and opened it.

_John today is a day I never thought I would see after happened. I was sure I was destined to be alone forever. But you came into my life and made it better. You showed me how love and life was supposed to be. You have helped me more than you know and I can't thank you enough for that. _

_But the love I have for you has nothing to do with gratitude. It's just love. When I'm with you, I feel so much. I feel complete. Like I've found the missing piece of my heart and my soul. You make me a better person. You are soul mate and the person I was always meant to find. It just took something so horrible to bring me to you. _

_Now, we're expecting a baby. A little boy who is part you and part me. A perfect combination. I can't wait for us to start our life together with our son. I love you so much. Thank you for loving me. _

_Holly._

"You okay?" Dena asked seeing the tears in his eyes.

"I'm perfect. Can you give this to her?" He said handing her a white bag.

"I will." She kissed Randy and headed back to the guest room.

She walked in and saw Teddy hugging Amber. "It's okay baby."

"How is she?"

"She's calming down." Ted replied. Dena nodded and walked over to Holly.

"How did John like the gift?" Holly asked her.

"He loved it and the note. He asked me to give you this." She handed her the bag.

Holly smiled and opened it and took out the box. She opened it and smiled when she saw the locket. She turned it over and saw it was engraved. _"Forever and Always, John."_ She picked up the card and read what was inside.

_Holly, I never thought this day would come for me. I never gave much thought to being married until you. I never intended to fall in love with you but you somehow made your way into my heart. And now I can't think of anything I want more than you and our son. To be a family. I love you and not just because you're having our son but because you're you. Even if you we're pregnant, I would love you and want to marry you. You are the love of my life and the woman I was always meant for. Maybe that's why I never thought about marriage until you._

_I know how much you're been through and I hate that you did. But I also can't help but think it led me to you. I promise to always take care of you, to love you. To love our children no matter what. To be the best husband and father I can be. To always put you first. _

_I love you so much and nothing and no one means more to me than you._

_John._

Holly dried the tears once again. "I guess it's time to get me married."

"You're going to be so happy." Amber said.

"Thanks." Holly smiled and hugged her sister. "I'm ready. Let's do this."

Dena, Ted and Amber went out first and Holly followed. She saw Randy waiting for her. She took his arm and they took their place.

"You look beautiful and you and John are going to be so happy." He whispered to her.

She smiled as the music started and Dena and Amber walked down the aisle to where the officiant was. The bridal chorus started to play and she and Randy walked down the aisle. She couldn't help but smile when she saw John. He looked so handsome.

He turned and looked at her, tears in his eyes as he saw her. She was smiling, despite the tears in her eyes. Once they were in front of the officiant, Randy handed her over to John and took his place on the other side of John.

"Be seated." The officiant said. "We are gathered here today to join in marriage John and Holly. If anyone can show cause why they shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace. John and Holly, do you come here today of your own free will to be married?"

"We do." They said together.

"John, do you take Holly as your wife? To love and honor her from this day forward. To be her friend and partner in life. To share with her all that you have and all that you are. Be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Holly, do you take John as your husband? To love and honor him from this day forward. To be his friend and partner in life. To share with him all that you have and all that you are. Be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The rings please?" Amber handed John's to him while Randy handed Holly's to him. "The wedding ring is a visible symbol of an invisible bond. It has no beginning and no end. John, place the ring on Holly's finger and say I, John, take you, Holly to be my wife and with this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours."

"I, John, take you, Holly to be my wife and with this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours." He said as he slid the matching band to her engagement ring on her finger.

"Holly, place the ring on John's finger and say I, Holly, take you, John to be my husband and with this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours."

"I, Holly, take you, John to be my husband and with this ring, I marry you and join my life with yours." She slid the plain wedding band on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." John smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. John Cena."

Everyone clapped and they headed out to the backyard for the reception. Amber and Randy were both so happy for their little sister. She had finally found the perfect person for her. Someone who loved her just as she was and didn't expect anything from her but love. After the last six years of hell she went through with Alex, she deserved this. They all deserved happiness.

Please Review!


	43. Chapter 43

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Holly sat down on the chair in the living room and rubbed her belly. She was eight months and she so was ready for the pregnancy to be over and to be a mom. She was so grateful that the pregnancy had been fine. After the others that she lost, it was a relief. She had just picked up her cup of tea when the doorbell rang. She slowly got up and answered it.<p>

"Yes." She said when she opened the door to a delivery man.

"Holly Cena."

"Yes."

"This is for you." He handed her letter and left.

Holly closed the door and sat down to read the letter. She was shocked when she did. It was from Alex.

_Holly, I know I'm the last person you wanted to hear from. But I just had to write you to tell you how sorry I am for everything. You were the best wife and person and I never appreciated you. I used you for my own sick games. I made you have sex with my friends, my bosses, and even my godfather. I'm so sorry about that. I'm also sorry about the babies. I can't expect you to forgive me for the things I did but I hope one day you can. I heard you got married again and are expecting a baby. And shockingly, a boy. I wish you nothing but the best for you, your husband and your son. It seems you're getting the life we always dreamed of. And you deserve it. Your husband is a lucky man to have you as his wife. I wish I could go back and change how I was. But I can't. I can only move on with my life as you have done. Be happy Holly. You deserve everything. Alex_

She sat there looking at the letter a little confused. Why had he written her after all this time? She looked up as the door opened.

"Hey, baby." John said walking in.

"Hey. How was work?" Holly asked him.

"Busy. I have a mountain of paperwork. What about your day?"

"I just relaxed. I did some shopping on line for the nursery." She replied.

"What's going on?" He knew her well enough now to know when something was bothering her.

"I got this letter today." She said handing it to him. "It's from Alex."

He read the letter quickly. "Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting this." He said as he sat down by her.

"I know me either." She sighed. "But I think it's the closure he needed. I've moved on and had the closure when I served him with divorce papers. Now I think he got closure and that part of his life and my life is done. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. It does. And I'm not worried because I know how much you love me."

She smiled and kissed him. "I do love you and I can't wait for our son to be here."

"You know, we have yet to decide on a name for our little one."

"Well, I had an idea and I hope you like it."

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

She laughed. "John Randal Cena but we can call him Jack. Like John F. Kennedy."

"John F. Kennedy really?"

"What? Don't you like it? It's just a suggestion. It's your son too and you do get a say in it. I would never name our son without your okay."

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I love it. And I love you." He said moving to hug. He knew most of it was pregnancy hormones and a little bit of the after effect of Alex. He pulled away and looked at her. "I just didn't know that you liked John F. Kennedy. That's all."

"Oh." She smiled a little. "I was just watching a movie about the Kennedys. I had thought about naming the baby after my brother. And I wanted to name the baby after you. But I wasn't sure what I would call our son. Then I saw the movie and I realized, Jack. It's perfect." She looked at him. "As long as you are in agreement about the name."

"I love it."

"Good. That's decided not a moment too soon." She said as her water broke. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Okay, no body panic. I need my keys." John said getting up. "And we need what you're going to take the hospital." He rushed to the bedroom and brought most of her clothes in the living room. "Okay so what do you want to take with you? The black dress or the white one."

"John, I'm giving birth not going to the opera and I've been packed for three months. Let's go." She said walking to the closet in the living room and getting her bag. "Let's go have this baby."

He took her hand and helped her out of the house and to the car. They were soon on their way to the hospital. John called Amber and Randy on the way and told them Holly was in labor. Once they arrived at the hospital they were taken up to labor and delivery.

"Okay, Holly, you're at seven so we should have the baby shortly. We will give you the epidural as we discussed in the birth plan." Her doctor said.

"Everything okay right?" Holly asked.

"Yes. We have made it this far with the baby and everything is going to be fine." The doctor smiled and walked out.

John turned to Holly. "He's right. This pregnancy has been fine and the delivery will be too."

She nodded and hoped they were right. This was her dream. She was finally getting the baby she always wanted. She just couldn't stop the fear inside that something would happen and she would once again lose her chance to be a mom.

Amber paced around the waiting room and Randy looked at her. "Would you stop pacing or my niece is going to come today too."

"I'm just nervous." She said stopping. "You know how much she wants this. And I'm worried and nervous it might be like the others."

"It won't be." He said standing up and hugging her. "This time our sister is going to get what she deserves. A beautiful little boy and the chance to be a mom." Amber nodded in agreement.

The doctor came in and checked Holly again. "Okay, you're at ten and are one hundred percent effaced. Let's have a baby." He said getting everything set up. "Okay, give me a big push." She did as he asked and it wasn't long before the baby was born. "You have a healthy little boy." He smiled as he held the baby up.

"He's okay?" Holly asked.

"He's perfect. We're going to clean him up and he will be back to you in a minute." The nurse quickly cleaned the baby up and checked his scores. She then brought him over to Holly and John. "He weighs in at 8lbs. 9ozs. And is 21 inches long."

"He's perfect." Holly said with tears in her eyes. She looked at her husband who kissed her. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for giving me this gift." He smiled. "Should I take a picture and show everyone?" She smiled and nodded. He got out his phone and took a picture of Jack.

"Can you go and show Randy, Amber and everyone?" He nodded and walked out with the phone. He smiled when he walked into the waiting room.

Randy and Amber looked up. "How's Holly and the baby?" Randy asked.

"Amazing." John smiled. He pulled up the picture and showed them both. "Here he is. John Randal Cena or Jack. Weighing in at 8lbs 9ozs and 21 inches long."

Amber smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh my God." She held her stomach. "Oh my God. Randy..."

"Oh holy shit! Okay, I'll get a nurse... John called Ted."

John quickly dialed Ted's number and explained that Amber was in labor at the hospital. "He's on his way."

"Great." Amber said as the nurse came over with Randy.

"I hear someone's in labor?" The nurse said. "Well let's get you in a room."

Amber followed her to a room and Randy did too. He would stay until Ted came. John headed back to Holly to tell her about Amber. Randy had smiled at everything. It seemed that everything was finally going right for the Orton kids. They were all happy and healthy. And that was all they could ask for.

Please Review!


	44. Chapter 44

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Amber looked over at Randy. "If you want to go see Holly, I understand."<p>

"Holly's in good hands. I'm staying with you until Ted gets here." She smiled.

"Good. Because I need you here."

"I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me."

She smiled. "I know."

"Amber, you're my sister and I love you. I never meant to make you think you weren't important to me." He replied. "It's just.."

"Holly has always needed you more." Amber replied. "I always understood that. And I know it wasn't just you. I made sure I could take care of myself. But now, I need my big brother. At least until my husband gets here."

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

She smiled back as she laid there. The doctor said she was only dilated to six so it would be a little bit. And she knew Ted was on his way. She couldn't believe that she would be a mom soon. And she was closer to her family now. To Holly and Randy. She just hated it took something so horrible for it happen.

John walked in and saw Holly asleep and Jack in the bassinet. He smiled. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He was married and now a father.

"Hey, where's Amber and Randy?" Holly asked as she woke up.

"Amber's in labor." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Randy's with her."

"Good. She's in good hands until Ted gets here." Holly smiled. "So, how is our son?"

He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her gently. "He's perfect." He sat down by her. "Holly, I can't thank you enough for making me a daddy."

She laughed a little bit. "I'm pretty sure you were involved too."

He smiled. "I know but this is something I never saw for myself and now thanks to you, I'm a dad and a husband. And I love you more than anything."

"Okay, give me the present I know you have."

"What?"

"I know you have one so give it to me." He laughed and handed her the box. She smiled as she opened it and found a beautiful diamond bracelet. "Oh my god, it's beautiful."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Now, will you go check on my sister? I want to know that she and the baby are fine."

Amber winced through a contraction. "I swear Ted is never touching me again."

Randy smiled. "Dena said the same thing with Jamie." They both turned when they heard a knock.

"Okay to come in?" John said to them.

"Sure." Amber said. "How's Holly and Jack?"

"Wonderful. She wanted me to check and see how you were."

"Ready to get this little girl out of me. But knowing her, she's going to be as hard headed as her namesakes are."

"What is her name?"

"Randa Lynn."

Both John and Randy smiled." I don't know whether to be flattered or worried that both my sisters named their children after me." Randy laughed.

"Definitely flattered." John replied. "It just shows how much both your sisters love you and respect you."

The door opened and Ted walked in. He rushed to Amber's side. "I'm so sorry. I got here as soon as I could. How are you?"

"In pain you jackass." She said as she took his hand.

Randy looked at John. "We're going to head out and leave you guys to this." He kissed her on the head. "I will be in the waiting room or Holly's room. I want to know immediately when the baby comes." She nodded and smiled as he walked out with John.

"I guess we're having our daughter today." Ted smiled.

"She's ready to play with her cousin Jack. He was born about an hour ago."

"You and Holly just have to do everything together huh?" He laughed.

She laughed and a contraction hit. "I think it's time. Go get the doctor." He nodded and headed out and came back with the doctor.

"Well, let's check and see where we are." He said as he examined her. "Okay, you're at ten and it's time."

She pushed and before long, their daughter was there. She smiled at Ted as the nurse brought the baby over after cleaning her up.

"She's perfect." He said as he finished up and the nurse handed her to them.

Amber smiled as she held her daughter. "She is perfect." She looked at Ted. "I love you."

"I love you too. "I'll go get Randy and take a picture to show to Holly." She nodded. He kissed her and snapped the picture and headed out to the waiting room.

He saw Randy sitting there. "She's here and she's perfect. I think Amber would like to see you while I take Holly the picture of the baby." Randy nodded and headed to his sister's room. He had to smile that both of his sister had their kids on the same day.

He knocked on the door and heard Amber say come in. "I came to see that beautiful baby." Amber smiled and proudly handed her daughter to Randy. He smiled at her. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"She looks like you did when you were a baby. I remember when Mom and Dad brought you home. I had wanted a little brother and was not happy with you." He laughed. "Maybe that's why we have always butted heads. You were always the strong one. Standing on your own and doing things your way. And now you have a beautiful little girl. I know you're going to be a great mom."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled and hugged her. He handed the baby to her. "This little girl is lucky to have you." She smiled and looked lovely at her daughter.

Ted knocked on the door and heard John say come in. "Hey. I wanted to show you my beautiful daughter." Holly smiled as he walked over to her. "This is Randa"

"She's beautiful." She smiled. "Tell Amber that."

"I will." He smiled and looked over at Jack who was in the bassinet sleeping. "You guys have a beautiful little boy."

"Thanks." Holly smiled. "You should get back to your wife and my niece. And tell my sister that I will see her later."

"I will.' Ted hugged her and headed back to Amber. He headed back to the room and smiled when he saw Amber asleep holding Randa. He gently took the baby from her arms and placed her into the bassinet. He couldn't believe that he and Amber had their daughter. He took a seat in the chair by the bed and turned the TV on softly. His family was safe and he couldn't be happier.

Please Review!


	45. Chapter 45

Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. We would like to take this time to thank each and every one of you who have read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. We were pleasantly surprised by the success of this story. Be sure to look for a prequel to this one that will be coming up.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Epilogue : Six months later<p>

Holly smiled as she watched Jack play on the floor from the kitchen where she was busy stirring dinner. Amber, Ted, Randa, Dena, Randy and Jamie were all coming for dinner. She smiled as her six month old found the mirror on the blanket and was laughing at himself.

She heard the front door open and John come in. "There's my little guy." He said as he picked up Jack.

"Did you interrupt playtime?" Holly said with a smile looking at her husband as he held Jack.

"Sorry." He held Jack up. "Say sorry mommy."

Holly laughed. "That's okay. I'm glad you made it home to help with dinner."

He walked over to her and kissed her hello. "Looks and smells good. Lasagna?"

"Yes. So how about you go change and set the table?" He nodded and headed out taking Jack with him. She had to smile. She loved that John was such a great dad to Jack. He always took time to play with him and spend the day with him. They had a father/son bonding day every week where just the two of them would spend the day together and Holly would go do something for herself. She'd never experienced anything like it before and she finally understood what love was supposed to be about.

She smiled just as the doorbell rang. She walked out of the kitchen and opened it to Amber, Ted and Randa. "Glad you guys could come. I hope lasagna is okay."

"That sounds awesome. I made cupcakes for dessert."

"Yum." Holly smiled. "Well, John is changing and Randy and Dena will be here with Jamie soon. You can put Randa in the pack n play. John has Jack in the bedroom and I'm sure he will be bringing him back in here."

"Great." Amber said handing her the cupcakes. She and Holly had both taken a cooking and baking class when they were younger at the insistence of their mom. She always told them to make sure they knew how to cook for their husbands. "You know, Mom would love seeing this. Both of us so happy."

"Yes she would." Holly smiled just as the doorbell rang. "I bet that's Randy, Dena and Jamie." She said as she headed over to the door just as John and Jack came out of the bedroom. "About time you got here." She said when she opened the door.

"So, we're late." Randy said as he walked in and hugged her. "You know Dena doesn't move as fast as she did."

"That's because she's got another one of your kids inside her." Amber said smiling. "I hope this one is a girl so she can drive you insane."

"I'm already there. You and Holly beat her to it."

"Ha, ha." Holly laughed. "Well, dinner is almost ready. So why don't you join Ted and John in the living room with the kids and us girls are going to the kitchen to finish up."

Randy nodded and headed into the living room while Dena made her way to the kitchen with the girls.

"So, how are you feeling?" Amber asked her.

"So ready for her to be here!"

Both Holly and Amber laughed. "She will be before you know it." Amber replied.

"So, you guys know it's a girl?" Holly asked.

"Yes. We found out the other day." Dena replied with a smile. "Now we have one boy and one girl." She looked at her sisters-in-laws. "Are you guys thinking about more children?"

"Teddy's still adjusting to diaper duty but he definitely wants more when Randa is a little older."

Dena nodded and turned to Holly. "How about you and John? Do you guys want more?"

"We do. We definitely want more kids." Holly replied. "Well dinner is ready so let's put it on the table and then we can call the guys." Dena and Amber nodded and they helped her put everything on the table. "Guys, dinner's ready."

They all headed into the dining room and sat down. Randy smiled as he looked around the table at his family. The only thing missing as always was their parents. But he knew they weren't really gone. They lived on through their grandchildren and in the hearts of his sisters and in his own heart. And they would. Forever.

They had made it through everything and now they each had the happy life they deserved. And each was determined to keep it always.

Please Review!


End file.
